Trinity Blood: Star of the Night Lords
by Lil-Rahl
Summary: Abel returns to Rome, after five years of searching for his brother, only to hear terrible news. Esther has disappeared. Find out what has happen while Abel was away, and Cain's new pet. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

I really suck at summaries! This is my first attempt at writing a Trinity Blood fanfiction. I only just became aware of the series and have fallin in love with the story line and plot. So if I make a mistake with anything let me know. I'm still new.

Anyway, this story takes place five years after the anime series end and is my own plot on what happen. I really wanted more about Esther and Abel. (Well mostly Abel since he reminds me of Sephiroth with glasses. LOl)

Anyway I would really love to hear what you have to say about it. I have eight chapters done, but I'm only putting up one, for now. I wanna hear what you think! So review and tell me.

Alright enough babbling enjoy the story and leave me a review.

Oh! Disclaimer applies.

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

"_**I guess…a lot can change in 5 years." **_He thought to himself. _**"I wonder is everyone is still around? Will they even let me in?"**_ The priest slowly made his way across the walk; it had been a tiring morning. He had only recived message from Lady Caterina, two nights ago, on information about his brother. He had traveled very far to hear whatever she had to say; he hoped it was good news. His mind raced on what he wanted to say to everyone once he saw them all again, but most of all what to say to her when he… _**"She's a Queen now Abel. She's no longer an AX member."**_ He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the memory of a certain redhead. He paused for a moment, while trying to dig out his Vatican ID. After all this time he wouldn't be surprised if he had lost it. One of the guards looked at him strangely, Abel Nightroad smiled backed and quicken the pace on locating his card.

"Father Nightroad I presume?" A sweet feminine came from behind him. _**"Could it be her?"**_ Abel turned his head and came face to face a young nun. He gave her a quick glance over; long honey colored hair cascaded down her shoulders. She was only a foot, at the most, shorter than he was. "It must be you. Everyone has told me so many stories." She smiled at him; her green eyes sparkled in the sunlight.

"I'm sorry have we meet?"

"No." She sparkled. "I became an AX member after you left, but I have been told many tales of your heroics by some of the Fathers." She smiled at him. "Oh! Forgive me; my name is Sister Lita Everglade. It's an honor to finally meet you in person." She held out her hand. Abel happily put his hand out to shake hers.

"It a pleasure to meet you Sister Lita." He smiled, before digging his hands into his pockets, again, trying to find that blasted ID.

"Lose something Father?"

"What? Oh! Just the usual, my ID." _**"Why does this feel so familiar?" **_

"No worries, I have mine." She pulled hers out of a pocket and showed it to the guards. "Come on, Lady Caterina will be very happy to see you." Abel snickered to himself, _**"Or she'll bite my head off for taking so long getting here." **_Trying to not think of his forth-coming doom, he tried to lighten the mood.

"So, Sister Lita, how long have you been an Ax member?"

"Oh! I was accepted in about two years ago"

"And how are you liking it?"

"I love the thrill of facing new challenge." She smiled. "Everyone has been so kind." He nodded. They walked the remainder of the way in silence. Every now and then she would quickly glance over to him with a look of sadness in her eyes. She slowly approached Lady Caterina's office door and knocked.

"Come in." A voice spoke from the other side. Abel wanted nothing more to shrink down to the size of a mouse and slink off to the kitchen.

"It was finally nice to meet you, Father Abel. I hope we get to work together soon."

"Likewise." He mumbled back, while grabbing the knob and opening the door. "Hello Lady Caterina." He smiled.

"Welcome back Abel." She said from behind her desk. "It's good to see you're still alive."

"You look well Lady Caterina. I hope everything is fine." Caterina bit her lip. "Where are the others?"

"On missions." She stated simply while sipping on a cup of hot tea. "But your not here to ponder on where you're co-workers are." Abel nodded. "You want to know my information on your brother."

"What do you know?" Caterina took another sip.

"It seems your brother has a new accomplice."

"Who?" She smiled and tossed him a folder. Abel opened it and look down at a face in a picture. He forced himself to burn the image of the picture into the back of his mind. The short gray hair, the blood red eyes, what was Cain doing with him?

"His name is Liam Von Helter. A vampire genius."

"Genius?"

"Liam is very well adverse when it comes to the DNA structure of vampires and human's alike. Four years ago he was caught in the Empire trying to mutate the DNA structure of three children. He was banished. It seems his work caught the eye of your brother. It appears the two are trying to create a new hybrid, a cross mutation on the ballcus and crusnik nanomachines."

"It would be impossible. A vampire would die after being injected with the crusnik…"

"I didn't say they were using vampires Abel."

"On humans?" he gasped.

"It appears so. Father Leon came across their lab near Albion seven months ago. There was an explosion, Cain and Liam got away, but the lab was destroyed, none of the test subjects survived."

"What is he trying to do?" Abel said to himself.

"If you ask me, he's trying to build an army." Caterina stated. "At the time, a lot of people had gone missing in Albion. I sent dandelion, sword dancer and gun slinger to find them."

"Were the missing people the test subjects?"

"Seems so, but we have no guarantee. None of the bodies could be identified. Many people are worried. Nobles, beggars, children, everyone is in a panic."

"I hope Ester was able to handle it."

"That's another part of the problem." Caterina sat down her tea and walked in front of her desk.

"Is she alright?"

"We don't know."

"Why not?"

"Father Nightroad. Queen Ester went missing two and half years ago."

Well there you go! Leave a review if you liked it. If I get enough I may put up chapter two.

Thanks!

LilRahl


	2. Chapter 2

Well I'm back...

First off I'd like to thank Sapphire Rose, Alma Riddle and Xiayou for the nice reviews. I really enjoyed them.

Thanks to everyone else that read, but didn not review. I hope the upcoming chapters encourage you to tell me what you think.

Well with out further adu, on with ther story.

Disclaimer applies.

* * *

Chapter Two

"What do you mean she's missing?" Abel shouted while standing up. "And for two years! Why didn't you contact me?"

"I sent everyone out to look for her. The Iron Maiden made at least three trips over every county side, it's like she's disappeared off the face of the…"

"Don't you say it!" he pointed his long bony finger at her. "Why didn't you contact me?"

"We tried Father Abel." Her voice was hard. "But being the traveling priest that you are, you made it quite difficult to find you."

"But two years! Surely you could of tried harder."

"And what? Have my AX members quit looking for her! With all due respect father, if you had kept in contact with us, maybe you would have learned sooner!"

"Any clues on where she maybe?"

"No one knows. One of her maids noticed she didn't get up one morning. When the guards went in, it looked as if she had not even been there. The bed was made; her clothes were laid out of the next day. The only thing missing was what is claimed to be her favorite necklace. Many believe that she ran away from the stress of the politics, but…" She smiled. "Everyone here knows better." Able smiled back. "The Professor and I believe she's been kidnapped by vampire terrorist."

"Do you have any proof?"

"None. It's just a hunch. Esther never backed down from a challenge. Even after you died." Abel bit his lip. "She went to Albion to try and find peace within herself. She cared for you very deeply." _**"Tell me about it."**_ He thought. " Father Nightroad, I know of your vow to find your brother, but I thought you should know." Abel lowered his head. _**"How am I going to tell her now?"**_

"Thank you for everything Lady Caterina." Abel sat back down. "And I apologize for not contacting you during my search."

"All is forgiven."

"And if it wouldn't be too much trouble, I'd like to help." Caterina smiled

"I thought you would." She handed him another folder.

"What's this?"

" Your mission. I want you to go to the Empire."

"Do you think she's there?" Caterina shrugged.

"There have been some reports, but her majesty could not hide for long over there. Surely the vampires would catch on after all this time."

"When did the reports surface?"

"Roughly five months ago. I want you to talk the Empress into helping us locate her."

"And you think I'm the one for the job."

"Well she is your sister."

"Whom I haven't spoken to in five years. I cannot be expected to get another warm from her."

"That's your problem." She went for her tea. "I will have gunslinger accompany you on the Iron Maiden."

"Very well." The priest stood, clutching the folders to his chest. "Anything else I should know?"

"Yes one more thing." Caterina took a moment to take a sip. "Don't let another chance slip through your fingers this time."

"Huh?" She smiled at him.

"At least tell her before you run off again." Puzzled by her last words, Abel turned and left. _**"Are you mad woman?"**_ He thought. _**"I want to tell her everything. After moving from place to place you…"**_ the low grumble of his stomach jolted his thought. _**"I wonder if the kitchen open?"**_

"You wished to see me" the hologram stood in front of Lady Caterina's desk.

"Sister Kate, prepare the Iron Maiden. Crusnik will be along shortly, I want you to go and pick up Gunslinger, before heading to the Empire."

"The Empire? Do we have clearance?"

"I will speak with the empress and everything will be accounted for. She will meet with Crusnik."

"About Esther?"

"Yes, and let's hope she'll be able to help us."

"I will prepare for lift off, within the hour. Anything else?"

"No at the moment Sister Kate."

"Very well." The hologram said before dissipating.

"Let's just this works out for everyone."

* * *

Read and review. Let me know what you think. The more review the sooner I may get Chapter Three up. Over and out!

Lilrahl


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! A special thanks to Xiayou, AlmaRiddle, DragonSlayer89 and SpphireRoseE. Thank you all for the reviews! Here is Chapter 3 as promised. Keep up the reviews. The more I get the sooner i can probably get the next chapter up!

Hopefully, after this Chapter all the fun starts. So just bear with me!!

Thanks again for the reviews!

Disclaimer applies.

* * *

Chapter 3

_**"I wonder how upset Seth will be? After all I haven't seen her in what, almost six years? Well not quite that long. I think." **_He gazed out the window of the Iron Maiden. They were on the border of the Empire. _**"I wonder if she'll have anything to eat, maybe she'll order a special feast for me, or she'll…what am I saying. She's going to rip my head off for something surely."**_ Abel Nightroad felt uneasy in his seat. All the new details, Cain's new minion, and Esther's disappearance, something told him that the two were not just mere coincidence. _**"But Cain has never met Esther. Or has he?"**_

"Father Nightroad?" Sister Kate popped her head in. "Everything okay?

"Yes, just fine." He smiled.

"We have just received permission to enter Empire territory and…"

"And what?" he pondered.

"The Empress, she is wishing to speak with you."

"She does?"

"She's on our display screen."

"Oh!"

"What should I tell her?" Abel got to his feet.

"I'll go and talk to her." _**"And prepare myself for a major tongue lashing." **_His heart started pounding in his chest.

"It's always hard to talk to a sibling after so long." Sister Kate spoke up.

"Yeah, will at least you're not running around trying to kill one while the other is running a nation." He joked. Sister Kate did not reply. Abel's stomach started growling. _**"Hungry again. Will I ever silence this fowl beast of a belly?"**_ He followed Sister Kate onto the bridge. On the large screen before him he noticed the familiar face of his sister. "Hello Seth." He waved. Seth smiled back. "I hope everything is well with you."

"Well…" she said in a sarcastic tone. "It would have been better if a certain brother of mine kept in contact."

"I'm sorry. I've been…"

"Don't start." Seth interjected. "Save your excuses."

"Following our brother is an excuse?" Seth shook her head.

"Save it, Abel. I only wanted to make sure it was really you that was coming. When the Cardinal said she was sending Gun slinger and Crusnik on the Iron Maiden, I knew she meant you." Seth started smiling again. "I've been worried about you. Everyone has. Why didn't you keep in contact with anyone?" Able lowered his head.

"I have my reasons."

"It appears you do." The two siblings stood in silence. "Either way, I am preparing a huge feast in your honor tonight." Abel's lips curled in to a wide grin. "Since I am sure you will be hungry once you arrive."

"You are very kind." Abel lowered his head in respect. "I will see you soon."

"Take care, brother." Seth said before the screen went out. She sat silently on her throne.

"Why is he coming?" a woman's voice said from her side. It was her personal advisor. The woman was clad in a black jumpsuit that fit to her like a second skin. She wore a black helmet to hide her face. She was more or less the Empress's bodyguard than an advisor.

"I don't know, the Cardinal didn't say. More or less something to do with Cain no doubt."

" Let's hope it's all he plan's on doing."

"Why should it concern you at all?" her bodyguard turned her head. "Do not worry Reaper. Abel is my brother. He has made a vow to go after Cain." Seth smiled. "You have my word that nothing will happen." Reaper nodded.

"I'll hold you to that." Seth smiled. "Now if you will excuse me I have a few errand to run before the arrival of the Vatican diplomats." Seth nodded and watched her leave.

"I'm getting way over my head." She said to herself once Reaper was out of the room.

"Your majesty!" One of her guards spoke out.

"Yes?"

"The Earl of Memphis is here. He wishes an audience with you."

"Very well, send him in." It had been a long time since she had seen Ion; it looked as if the years of traveling with the priest had down him good. "It is good to see you again Ion." The blond kneel in front of his Empress.

"The same to you, majesty."

"Tell me, what brings you here?"

"Father Able has requested that I met him here."

"Very well. Than why is it that you came to see me?"

"I just wanted to let you know about Esther."

"The Queen of Albion?"

"Yes."

"What about her?"

"Father Able has told me that she is missing. The kingdom and the Vatican are keeping it hush, but since you are a friend of hers I thought you should know." Seth lowered her head.

"I thank you for the information, Earl of Memphis." Ion kneeled again. "Now if you will, I have important agenda to attend to. You may rest before Father Able arrives."

"Thank you your majesty." Ion turned and quickly left the room. Seth let out a heavy sigh.

"Esther."

* * *

Leave a Review! Over and out!

Lil-Rahl

Here's a tiny verse from Chapter Four. Enjoy!

"Why?" Seth Turned away from her big brother. "You know where she is don't you." Seth bit her lip.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back. I was going to update Friday, but I was sidetracked by way too many things. Here's chapter four.

Thanks to all of you that have left reviews, and to those of you that haven't, thanks for reading.

Anyway, On with the story!

P.s Disclaimer applies!

* * *

Chapter Four.

Seth watched in amazement as her older brother devoured everything in front of him.

"Mmm! This is very good sister you must give my regards to the Chef." He smiled.

"And mourn for the poor person who has to clean up after you." She spoke beneath her breath.

"Ever since I took that vow of poverty, big meals like these are hard to come by."

"Then maybe you should visit me more often." Seth smiled. "And I mean a real visit, not just because the Vatican sends you over." Abel gave her a stern look. "I'm serious. Everyone needs a break, even you. You can't keep holding all these burdens on your shoulders. Let someone in. Get a girlfriend or something."

"Seth." Abel spoke seriously. "Now is not the time."

"When is the time? Get a girlfriend." She teased. "Maybe someone younger than you, but gentle and caring. Those are the kind who will always take care of you." Abel shook his head. "You know I won't give up."

"Of course not. I would be surprise if you did." He nodded, before taking a sip of his tea.

"Now before you start giving me reason on why you cannot date, tell me what you came here to ask."

"I need your help."

"To find Cain?" Abel shook his head.

"I've put him on the back burner for the time being. It's more of a personal request, along with the Vatican's blessing." His voice became very serious. "As Ion has already told you The Queen of Albion has been missing for sometime. They are asking that I search the empire for her. I'm asking for your help."

"And why would you think she would be here?"

"I don't, but we are running out of places to look. Seth..." Abel grabbed her hand. "Please she is a very dear friend of mine." Seth lowered her head.

"I can't help you."

"Why not?"

"Personal reasons."

"Why?" Seth turned away from her big brother. "You know where she is don't you." Seth bit her lip. "Please you have to tell me whatever you know."

"I'm sorry Abel." She looked down the table. Ion wasn't paying attention to their conversation. She didn't want him to have any part in it. "I made a promise."

"To whom?" Abel kept his voice low, though she could tell he was getting very angry. "Esther is the Queen of Albion. If she is being held hostage here, do you know how bad it would make the Empire look, if you didn't help?"

"All I can tell you is that she's fine. She's safe and sound."

"That's not good enough."

"Well it's all your getting." Seth tried to walk away but was stopped when Abel grabbed her left arms and jerked her back.

"I'm not going to ask you nicely again sister. Where is she?"

"Your majesty." Abel looked behind him and came to face a woman clad in black and a helmet covered her head. "Is everything fine." Seth jerked her arm out of her brother's grip.

"Yes." Seth returned to her seat. She glared at Abel as if to tell him to drop the subject and finish dinner. "Reaper this is Father Nightroad and Father Tres from the Vatican and Ion Fortuna, Earl of Memphis." The woman bowed her.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all."

"And you are?" Abel asked.

"Reaper." She said bluntly.

"Please forgive Reaper." Seth spoke. "She isn't one for conversation, she is my personal advisor and sometimes she's my bodyguard." Reaper stood behind the Empress. Abel thought he could feel the woman in black stare at him from behind the helmet. He shook his head trying to forget the feeling. He looked down at his dinner and for the first time in awhile he wasn't hungry. "What is it?"

"The Duchess of Kiev is here. You requested her presence."

"Oh! I must have forgot. Please send her in." She smiled and watched her loyal subject walk to the door. "I hope Asthe is hungry."

"Seth, I really need to speak with you about Esther." Abel spoke seriously. "I will make it clear to you that if she is here, I will have to tell Cardinal Caterina. The Empire and the Vatican have signed the peace treaty. You know what will happen if the humans find out the Methuselah's have her here."

"I'm will aware of the situation dear brother." She snapped.

"Don't make me bring the Vatican into this." Seth shook her head. "I will if I have to."

"For the love of…" Seth stood once again. "She's not here because she's forced to Abel."

"Then why?"

"Because it was the only place that would…" Seth stopped her self before she gave him more ammunition. "I am not having this conversation with you Abel." She turned to leave. "If you feel the Vatican should get involved then so be it."

"But why?"

"Because…" Seth lowered her head. "I promised her." She mumbled before leaving the room.

"What's wrong?" Ion said finally entering the conversation.

"It's nothing to worry about." Abel shook his head.

"Hello Tovaish." A female voice sailed through the air. Abel looked behind. Asthe stood with her hands on her hips.

"Hello again Asthe." Abel smiled at her.

"I wasn't planning on seeing you. Where is the Empress?"

"You just missed her." The duchess walked over and placed a hand on the priest shoulder.

"It is good to see you again. I must say you did have your sister in a state a panic a few times." _**"So I've heard."**_ He thought to himself. "Now if you will excuse me I need to find her majesty." _**"So do I."**_ He watched the vampire stroll out of the room.

"What is wrong with the Empress?" Ion looked confused.

"It's nothing. Just finish your dinner."

* * *

Review! I know you can do it!

What did Seth promise? Stay tuned!

A part from Chapter Five-

"Curiosity killed the cat you know. It would be a shame if you went the same way." Abel smiled.

"I take it then you won't tell me." The woman once again did not reply.


	5. Chapter 5

Special thanks to **SapphireRoseE **for my only review for chapter four.

Another thank you to those that keep reading and don't review.

Let me know what you think. I'm already writing Chapter 13. So the more review the sooner I'll update. If not I'll update next friday. Have a good weekend!

Disclaimer applies

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Five

"And you are sure that the Empress knows?" Caterina said over the intercom. "You know you're statement will be used against her."

"I am aware of that. Seth said something about she wasn't forced to there, but that it was the only place."

"Only place for what?"

"I don't know. She never finished her sentence and stormed out of the room." Abel sat back on his bed. He started at the hologram of Caterina. "Something doesn't feel right. I can't get Seth to open up to me. She has refused to talk to me anymore."

"Very well. Father Leon, Hugue and I will be heading out there and I will be personally dealing with the situation. She is aware that this could lead to Albion warring with the Empire."

"She knows and is willing to take the consequences." Abel lowered his head. Lady Caterina sighed.

"And here I thought she was striving to maintain our peace treaty."

"My lady, I don't think it's like that. The Empress sounds as if she is trying to protect Esther, but from what I do not know."

"See if you can get anything out of her subjects. I know that they are very loyal to her, maybe one will talk to you."

"Very well. I will look forward to seeing you when we arrive." Abel nodded.

"As will I." She smiled before her hologram faded out. Abel laid his head back down on his bed and closed his eyes.

"Esther where are you?" he said out loud. A sudden and short knock broke his train of thought. Abel got to his feet and opened the door. Reaper stood in the doorway. "Yes?"

"The Empress wishes to speak with you." Abel rolled his eyes. _**"Oh Great! Now she wants to talk after that fact I've already called the Vatican."**_

"Of course. Please lead the way." The woman nodded and started leading down the hallway. "So Reaper, is that your real name."

"No."

"What is it?" Reaper did not reply. "Come on what is it? Mary, Eileen, Josephine, Beth."

"Why do you need to know?"

"I'm just curious." The woman turned to face him. Abel did his best to see through the helmet's visor.

"Curiosity killed the cat you know. It would be a shame if you went the same way." Abel smiled.

"I take it then you won't tell me." The woman once again did not reply. "Then may I ask how long you have been working for the Empress?"

"You ask a lot of questions man from the Vatican."

"It's sort of my job."

"Well forgive me if I do not answer any of your questions. It is my job to remain silent in the background." She spoke softly.

"Very well. Then may I at least ask how you got your code name Reaper?"

"You don't want know."

"Yes, I actually do." Abel tried again to start on conversation with her. The woman stopped and sighed.

"Father Nightroad, trust me when I say you don't want to know." She said with a sad tone. "Now come the Empress will not like to be kept waiting."

"I am sorry if I have..."

"It's nothing. Please." She stepped into the throne room. " Come and speak with her majesty." Abel nodded to her before walking up to his sister.

"You wish to speak with me dear sister?" Seth walked over to him and glared.

"Are you wishing to start war between us and the Terrans?" Abel gasped. "I know you contacted Cardinal Caterina and that she is on her way. I was trying to call your bluff brother."

"I told you I would contact the Vatican if you didn't tell me where Esther was." Seth growled and rolled her eyes. Reaper took her place behind her Empress and, like she said, stayed silent in the background. "I am very worried about her. Tell me where she is." Seth shook her head, tears started to form in her eyes.

"Abel you are way over you head. You are getting into things that you don't even want to know. Trust me. Esther is fine. She is healthy, safe and free. Please just leave it at that." Abel shook his head. Seth finally let her tears fall. "Very well. Then I will ask you to leave the Empire."

"No." he said sternly. "Not until I know she is heading back to Albion. I am sorry sister, but I can't. I care for her."

"So do I." She lowered her head. "Then you leave me no choice. Guards! Seize him!" The Methuselah came out of nowhere.

"No!" Reaper jumped in between the two siblings. "Seth, we have to tell him." One of her guards grabbed the back of the priest's robes. Reaper did a back flip over the man before kicking him in the lower back.

"Reaper, stand down!" Seth ordered. "I made a promise!"

"I know you did, but now everything is getting out of hand." The woman yelled back, while high kicking another guard. "He'll understand." Able watched as the Methuselah fought off all the guards. Her agility, strength and speed were far faster than any other Methuselah he had ever met.

"We have no choice."

"Of course we have a choice. We always have choices." Reaper heard the sound of guns clicking behind her. She turned around and came face to face with Father Tres and Ion.

"Stand down and back away from Father Nightroad." Ion shouted.

"Ion it's not what it looks like." Reaper said.

"Father Nightroad, damage report."

"I'm fine." Abel said. "I was not harmed."

"Is it true, your majesty?" Ion called out. "Do you know where Esther is?" Seth lowered her head.

"Ion, it's a very complicated matter."

"Your majesty." Another guard shouted while coming in. "A Vatican air ship is in the docking bay." Seth sighed and rubbed her head.

"This day just keeps getting worse and worse." She muttered. "Send the Cardinal to me immediately." She glared back at her brother and then behind him at Reaper. "You confuse me." She said.

"My apologies." Reaper spoke. "It wasn't my intention." The woman walked over to her empress and bowed her head. "None of this was my intentions. Please forgive me." Able looked at the two. Who was this woman? Why was it that one moment she would gladly die for his sister, the next defy her, and lastly beg for forgiveness?

"You are forgiven." Seth put a hand on her shoulder. The door once again swung open. Everyone turned to see Lady Caterina Father Hugue and Leon enter. "Welcome Lady Caterina." Seth faked a smile. "I suppose you're here for the same reasons." Caterina stopped a few feet from the throne.

"Empress you are treading on light ground. Hand over the Queen of Albion, or face full out war."

"Hand her over? She's not being forced to stay here!" Seth yelled. "She came here..." Seth bit her bottom lip and let the tears fall. "I'm sorry. I can't help you; I made a promise to her. I cannot go back on it."

"You know this will end our peace treaty." Seth nodded. "Very well." Caterina looked over to gunslinger. "Take a hostage." Gunslinger turned and pointed his guns at Reaper.

* * *

Finally we're getting in to the good stuff. Or at least what I think is the good stuff. If I get enough reviews I may update as early as Monday. Chapter 6 is ready to go!

**Part from Chapter six**

"You are under arrest for the kidnapping of Queen Esther of Albion. You have 15 seconds to surrender."

"You have 5 seconds to drop your weapons." Reaper said before pulling out two small curved daggers and throwing them both at the android.

Lil-Rahl


	6. Chapter 6

Special thanks to thanks to SapphireRoseE and Mystified84 for the great reviews.

Here is Chapter 6 as promised. Let me knwo what you think and I'll post Chapter Seven.

Discalimer Applies.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Six

"No!" Seth screamed. Father Tres pointed lasers at Reaper's head.

"You are making a big mistake Father." Reaper said bluntly.

"You are under arrest for the kidnapping of Queen Esther of Albion. You have 15 seconds to surrender."

"You have 5 seconds to drop your weapons." Reaper said before pulling out two small curved daggers and throwing them both at the android. She then did back flip over the Father. Gunslinger turned, but was not quick enough. Reaper did a high spin kick and knocked his gun out of his grasp. Doing another flip, Reaper grabbed both guns and pointed them back at the men.

"You are all making a big mistake." She said pointed at them. "Leave now."

"Not with out the Queen."

"What if..." Reaper paused. "What if your queen did not want to go back? What if she thought she could do better things here? Will you still force her to go back?"

"This is no concern of yours you filthy Methuselah!" Ion yelled.

"Esther has better chance here in the Empire than out there."

"I think that choice should be left up to the Queen to decide." Abel added in.

"And when did you ever her let her decided for herself Nightroad?" she snapped. "Or any of you! What if she didn't want to be Queen anymore? What if..."

"And how do you know any of this..." Caterina spat. "Vampire." Reaper lowered her head. She slowly dropped her weapons and pulled off her gloves.

"I know more than all of you. About her hopes, her dreams, even her deepest desire." She pulled at a strap beneath her chin.

"How do you know Esther?" Lady Caterina spoke. Reaper took off her helmet, reviling beautiful, long, silky red hair.

"Because I am Esther." The room stood silent. Abel looked at her. Her hair was pulled back into the high ponytail; her eyes still blue, but something different about them. He gasped at her lips. Out of the corners he could see fangs. _**"She's a Methuselah!"**_ his mind screamed. "Now that you all now where I am at. I ask you to please leave." She turned and walked back to Seth.

"You majesty." Lady Caterina spoke.

"I said leave!" Esther screamed. Seth placed a hand on her shoulder. "You don't want to know."

"I do." Abel stepped forward. "Esther you are my friend. What has happen to you?"

"My friend?" Esther said trying to hold back the tears.

"Esther now is not the time to bring up old wounds. Maybe they should hear." Seth spoke. "They can help." Esther shook Seth's hand away and slowly walked away. "Esther!"

"You know Seth, you should be more like your brothers. Selfish and oblivious to everyone's feelings, even your own." She slowly walked out of the throne room.

"Esther." Seth lowered her head.

"What did you do to her?" Caterina spoke.

"What I did to her! She came here a Methuselah!" Seth yelled back.

"But how?" Abel added. "Who would do such a thing to her?" Seth walked up to her brother.

"A person who wanted to use her against you." She spoke lightly. "He did." Abel's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Cain?" he yelled. "How!"

"I shouldn't be the one to tell you. Come." Seth ushered everyone out. "Let us all rest. I know you must be tired from you flight." Abel stayed behind. _**"What did Cain do to her? Why was she so harsh to me? Will she even hear me out?" **_He finally followed everyone out and headed back to his room. Opening the door he noticed the sliding glass door open. _**"Did I leave it open?"**_ he walked over and noticed Esther sitting on the handrail. Her hair was down and blew in the wind.

"I wanted to apologize for what I said in there. You are not selfish." She kept her eyes on Byzantium. "I'm sorry about the how ordeal. I came here to the Empire looking for shelter, your sister was kind enough to take me in and hide me."

"Why didn't you come to us?" He finally spoke.

"Why? You heard Lady Caterina I'm a vampire. Why should they care about me? I can't go back to my kingdom. They would kill me if they found out a Methuselah was calling the shots. Seth helped, and to her I am very grateful. Please don't be harsh on her, she was only keeping her promise to me." She finally turned and faced Abel. Her eyes carried so much sadness. "I would of came to you, but...I couldn't..."

"All is forgiven." Abel smiled. "I'm here now, am I not?" She finally cracked a small smile and hugged him.

"It's getting late. You should get some sleep. I guess you'll hear the whole story tomorrow." She then pulled her hair back into her ponytail. "Goodnight!" She said before jumping off the handrail and down onto the streets below. Abel leaned over and watched her slip into the darkness. _**"She doesn't resemble the old Esther I know. What did he do to her?"**_

On the streets below, Esther landed on her feet. She was late and she knew how much the Duchess of Kiev hated waiting for anyone. Pulling out her dual blades, she whirled them around her finger and thought back to nearly three years ago, how young and innocent she used to be. It was amazing how two years of torment could change a person.

"Esther! Wait up!" A voice called out to her. She looked up to see the priest falling from his balcony. With a loud thud, Abel landed on his feet. "I want to talk to you."

"About what?" She crossed her arms. "I don't have much time. I'm suppose to be meeting with Asthe, it's our night to scout the area."

" Then may I join you?"

"You won't like it." She said grabbing her helmet and placing it on.

"I'll manage." He shrugged. "Why do you wear that thing?"

"Why, does it creep you out?"

"A little."

"Good, then it works." Putting her gloves on, she turned and looked at the Father. "You think you can keep up with me?"

"I'll do my best." He smiled.

"Fine then." She turned and headed down the street. "Oh! And one more thing." She turned to face him again. "My name is Reaper. There are still parts of the Rosencruez out that would kill to hear that the Queen of Albion is in the Empire." Abel nodded. "That and the name tends to freak out everyone." He smiled and he knew she was probably smiling too.

"My how you have changed." He spoke. Esther shrugged her shoulders and started running down the darken street. "Hey wait up!" _**"She wasn't joking when she said to keep up. She moves almost too fast."**_

"Come on Father 'slowpoke'." She called. "You're making me late!" he heard Esther call out. Abel rolled his eyes and ran after her.

* * *

Poor Esther. Damn that Cain! What do you think happen to her?

**Part from Chapter Seven**

"So may we start?" Caterina butted in. "I want to know what happen two and half years ago." Abel looked at Esther.

"Why? So you could tell my subjects that their precious little queen is now a vampire."

"I want to know how?"

"No." Esther growled. "Not if you're going to take this back to Albion. I cannot risk a war.."

"Esther." Abel butted in.


	7. Chapter 7

Special Thanks to Xaiyoum SapphireRoseE, and mystified84 for the great reviews and to all the other readers, I hope to future chapters will encourage you to review soon.

Happy Late Fourth!

I spent mine trying to figure out Chapter 16. Chapter 7 is my longest chapter so far. It actually brings up more questions than answers, sort of reminds me of Trinity Blood that way I guess. Anyway, here for you reading pleasure, chapter 7!

Oh Yeah! I Disclaimer applies. I don't own Trinity Blood, but my birthday is in two months. Birthday present anyone?

* * *

Chapter Seven.

Everyone was hushed at the table. It was a little after ten and Cardinal Caterina and her AX members were waiting patently for Esther. Seth leaned back in her chair and yawned.

"What is taking her so long?" Father Leon spoke. "I've never known Red to be so late."

"It was Reaper's night to scout the Empire." Seth spoke. "She probably stayed out late." Abel nodded. He didn't want to let it out that he had spent the night with the red-haired beauty. Let alone raise suspicion with his colleagues of his affection for her. Though he had hunch that most of them knew.

"Empress, I will ask that you call Queen Esther by her title."

"I call Esther whatever she wishes me to." Seth spat back. "She is after all my dearest friend."

"But a Queen none the less. It is a disrespect for her to be serving under you."

"And what makes you think that I care about a stupid title?" Esther said while walking in the room. Abel gazed down on her beauty. She wore a slim light green dress that tied around her neck. Her was pulled back into a French braid. "I serve no one. I just call Seth 'your majesty' so people believe that I am merely a servant."

"You're late." Seth spoke softly.

"I'm never late." Esther smiled while sitting down between Seth and Ion. "Everyone else is just early." Seth laughed.

"Those two years you were Queen must have gone to your head. When a meeting starts at ten it means you need to be here on time."

"Sorry." She smirked. "I was hungry. Didn't get to eat much last night. So I stopped at a shop this morning."

"I hope it wasn't that..." Esther held up a large bag of sweets. "I thought I told you that you were banned from the Candy shop."

"You tell me a lot of things." Esther leaned back in her chair. She took out a piece of candy, un-wrapped it and placed it in her mouth. She pulled out another and offered it to the Empress. "Want one?" Seth shook her head. "Your loss." She turned and tossed it to Abel. "At least I'll know you'll enjoy it." Abel smiled and thanked her.

"So may we start?" Caterina butted in. "I want to know what happen two and half years ago." Abel looked at Esther.

"Why? So you could tell my subjects that their precious little queen is now a vampire."

"I want to know how?"

"No." Esther growled. "Not if you're going to take this back to Albion. I cannot risk a war.."

"Esther." Abel butted in. "We want to help you, but to do that, we need to know." He could see the fear in her eyes. "Whatever it is I'll help you through it."

"Do you want me to tell them?" Seth asked. Esther shook her head. "I know how painful it is for you?"

"I'll be fine." Esther spoke softly, before turning to her old friends. "I don't know where to start."

"Like always." Father Leon stated. "At the beginning." Esther lowered her head again and closed her eyes.

"It had been a really busy day. I was getting ready to retire for the night..."

**Flash Back**

"Is there anything else you need my lady." Julia said.

"No thank you." Esther smiled. "Goodnight."

"Sleep well your majesty." Julia turned to leave. Esther closed her bedroom door and locked it.

"What? Are you afraid of what goes bump in the night?" She gasped at the voice that came out of nowhere. It was far too familiar; it hunted her dreams about the fateful day.

"Cain." She turned and faced the man. He was leaning against her armoire. "What are you doing here? Get out!" She glared.

"Now, now that's no way to treat a guest. Even the brother of a man you seem to cherish. A man who abandons everything to find me."

"Do not speak of him like that. Father Nightroad is a good man."

"Really?" he walked over to her. "If he's such a good man, why is he not here to protect you? After all it's not very hard to know of his affection for you." Esther tried to turn and grab the knob. Cain suddenly reached out and grabbed her wrist. His grip tightens, making her cry out in pain.

"What do you want?" She cried with pain.

"You my dear." He cupped his hand under her chin and raised her eyes to meet his. "You are, after all, the key to Abel's undoing." Esther tried to hit him with her free arm. Cain quickly grasped her other arm and twisted her around. She was now pinned against him. Her effortless attempts to get away from him were useless. "If you keep fighting me. I may just break your legs. I only need you alive. Hmm, I may still." Esther's eyes went wide. "Then you can watch me destroy your beautiful home."

"No please." She looked up at him. "Don't hurt anyone."

"No wonder why he likes you. You are too caring. Oblivious to your own needs." He grinned. "Oh yes I think you and I will get along just fine."

"What?"

"You, my pet, will be my greatest accomplishment." He pulled a small device out of his pocket and held it up to Esther's face. "Sweet dreams." He pressed a small button and released a small dosage of sleeping gas. The Queen's eyes slowly closed and she finally went limp in his arms. "Soon my dear..." he picked her up. "Soon."

**Flash Back End**

"And you didn't scream for help or anything." Ion questioned.

"Every time I tried, his grip would tighten. That and I feared for everyone else in the castle. I didn't want their blood on my hand."

"What did he mean about Abel undoing?" Caterina spoke.

"I don't know." Esther shrugged. "He never said. Seth and I thought he meant to use me as a hostage against Abel, but Cain kept me under lock and key in some lab."

"Near Albion?" Leon spoke. Esther nodded.

"You were in the explosion?" Abel asked.

"We're getting to head of ourselves." The Cardinal added. "Esther, continue with you story."

"Well...I don't remember anything else from the palace. After he hit me with the sleeping gas. I awoke in the lab and met the Doctor..."

**Flash Back**

Her eyes felt heavy, Esther tried to move, but found that her body was strapped down. Opening her eyes she took in her surroundings. She was strapped to a cold metal table.

"Ah!" She heard a man's voice. "It's about time you awoke. I was starting to worry that Lord Cain had given you too much sleeping gas." The voice came near. Esther looked to her right and finally caught a glimpse of the man. "Forgive me for not introducing myself. I am Liam Von Helter of the Rosenkruez order, but you may also call me the 'Doctor'."

"Where am I?" she nervously asked.

"The last place anyone would ever look for you." He smiled while opening a drawer on his left. Esther watched as he pulled out a pair of latex gloves.

"What are you doing?" she was on the brink of tears.

"Standard procedures, my dear." Esther heard a door open. "Lord Cain."

"Well, well." He walked over to Esther's side. "How is my little pet doing today?" Cain pulled up a chair and sat next to the Queen. Esther struggled with her straps.

"When the Vatican finds out that you kidnapped me, they'll..."

"They'll what? Send that pathetic brother of mine? Sorry to burst your bubble my queen, but no one will be coming to save you. Abel thinks I'm hiding somewhere south of the Empire." Cain looked over at the doctor. "You may proceed."

"What are you doing?" she muttered, afraid of what the answer may be. Cain's lips curled into a devious grin.

**Flash Back End**

"That's it?" Lady Caterina finally spoke.

"That's it." Esther nodded. "That's all."

"How did you get out?" Abel asked.

"It blew up. It's wasn't that hard" Esther popped another piece of Candy into her mouth. "

"Have you been examined by a doctor?" Father Leon spoke.

"The best ones in the Empire." Seth butted in.

"So you're telling us you don't know how you became a Methuselah?" Lady Caterina asked rudely.

"No." Esther said. "You are on a need to know bases. There are things you wouldn't understand."

"Understand? I know more than I let on about. We came here out of concern. Your kingdom is in an uproar over you disappearance. They think you've died." The Cardinal voice was very stern. Esther turned and looked back at Seth.

"See, I told you the Vatican would be no help. They're more worried about Albion than me."

"What?" Lady Caterina growled. "Not help? We've been searching for you for nearly three years. We want to assist, but we can't help unless you..."

"It's all your getting out of me!" Esther shouted back, standing up and leaning forward. "Don't tell me that you're helping! I didn't want the Vatican's help in the first place!"

"Esther!" Abel gasped. "Did you forget who you're speaking to?"

"No." She sat back down. "Though it appears, the Duchess of Milan has." Caterina did her best to maintain her composer "I'm not a queen anymore, nor a nun, let alone a human for god's sake. I am what you called me last night." Esther stood up to leave. "A vampire." She then walked to the door. The room remained silence.

"So what do you want to do now?" Abel asked.

"We're leaving." Caterina spoke softly. "Gunslinger, Dandelion, Sword Dancer and myself."

"And me?" the priest questioned.

"You are staying here to look after Esther."

"What?"

"Yea!" Seth cheered. Abel glared at his sister.

"Do you think it's necessary?" Abel questioned.

"Due to the fact you are the only person that she seemed to open up to. Gunslinger informed me this morning that you went with her last night." Abel's cheeks flushed bright pink "We're hoping that she'll tell you what's going on." The Cardinal walked over to her old friend. "That and everyone here knows how you feel about her."

"You think so?"

"Think so?" Leon butted in. "The professor, Sister Kate and I have been making bets on when you were going to kiss her."

"What?" Abel's face turned as red as a tomato.

"Face it brother, you do tend to be a little more dramatic when Esther is around. Ion once told me of time you to tried to catch her attention by pretending to drown in a fountain."

"Hey! I really thought I was in trouble." He retorted. Everyone laughed.

"Who are you trying to fool Abel?" Caterina spoke. "We all know the truth. Your the only here that doesn't believe it." Abel lowered his head. _**"Why do I keep trying to fool myself? Why can't I tell them the truth? Maybe because I don't know the truth." **_

"Very well. I will stay behind." He acknowledged. He looked out of the corner of his eye to see Seth jump up and down.

"And you while your here you will not be a priest. I want you undercover, another servant of the Empress's perhaps." Seth started to jump faster.

"Are you sure that would be a wise idea?" Abel smiled. "I don't want anything to go to Seth's already big head."

"Hey!" She yelled. "My heads not big!"

"Whatever." Lady Caterina waved her hands. "You two figure something out. I expect a report from you in one week and good luck. It looks like you'll have your hands full with the Queen." The Cardinal turned and headed out the door.

"Now don't have too much fun with red you hear?" Father Leon added with a grin. "Later Father four-eyes." Abel sat back down in seat and laid his head on the cold table. _**"What the hell did I get myself into? Surely Seth is going to..."**_

"What are you thinking about Abel?" Seth asked from her chair.

"Breakfast." He lied.

* * *

Hmmm? Why is Esther Abel's undoing? What is up with Cain? He is so crazy, like psycho crazy. He freaks me out a little, I guess that's why I love writing about him. Anyway you know the drill...please review! Let me know what you think! Chapter Eight is ready to go! But until then here's a little taste of what lies ahead.

"I hope you don't intend to go around the Empire like that?"

"No actually, I was hoping I could fine something decent in my room."

"Come on." Seth rolled her eyes. "Lets get you all speck and span for your date."

"Date?" Abel jumped.


	8. Chapter 8

Special thanks to AlmaRiddle & SapphireRoseE for the wonderful reviews(P.s Sapphire, I'm looking ofrward to a new chapter of you story!)

Another thanks those that keep on read, I hope futher chapters will encourage you to review as well.

Well...Now we know sort of what happen to Esther. We'll find out a little more in Chapter 8. I've been writing and writing and writing. The story is going very will. When I started posting I was only ahead by three chapter. Now I'm ahead by ten. I dare say you will love the upcoming chapters. Anyway, I'll stop blabbling. Enjoy!

Disclaimer applies as always!

* * *

Chapter Eight

"No!" Esther shouted back. "I'm not working with him." Seth crossed her arms as she sat on her throne.

"And I am not going to argue with you. The Vatican has decided that Abel should stay behind, I want you to go scout with him."

"No!" Esther snapped. "You know why they left him here, they think he can get information out of me."

"Esther, you really need to open up to someone. Even I don't know everything that you've been through. Stop hiding! Haven't you complained about how much you've missed him? Well he's here now!"  
"But I..."

"I don't want to hear it." Seth spoke sternly. "If you want to remain here in seclusion, you will do this favor for me." The Empress got to her feet and walked over to her closest friend. "You need this and so does he. I've told you about..."

"Yeah." She lowered her head. "I just don't know how to be around him. I don't think he likes the new me."

"Esther, I don't think you like the new you." Seth smiled. "It'll be good for you." Esther sighed. "And no, there is no way you can reason yourself out of this."

"Figured you say that." Esther grinned. "Very well." Then the redhead turned and headed towards the door.

"On second thought!" Seth shouted after her. Esther looked over her shoulder. "Why don't the two of you go out for the day? Wear that outfit I got for you." Seth smiled. Sweat drops seemed to appear out of nowhere on Esther's forehead. "The you'll be able to leave the palace ground. Take some money and treat Abel out."

"As you wish." Esther nodded before leaving the room. "What the hell is she scamming?" She said to her self. Walking down the long corridor, the once nun thought about the tall priest, about how they first met, to the first time she had seen his 'other' form. Thinking about all the things that had come to pass. Esther thought that he looked beautiful while he was in Crusnik mode. He looked like a dark angel, or better yet, an angel fallen from the heavens. She caught herself blushing. 'I got to get over this crush. Seth's told me about Abel's past. I..."

"There you are!" Esther turned to see the Father in question running to catch up with her. "Seth just told me that you are to escort me around Byzantium. Won't this be wonderful?" Abel smiled at her.

"Yes it is." She agreed. "I'm going to change and I'll meet you at the gate."  
"Change?"

"Well you don't want me wearing my uniform out there. Seth has requested I dress in fashion. It won't be long. I'll take you out for lunch, my treat, since I know you probably have any money on you." Abel's cheeks turned a rosy pink.

"You appear to know me very well."

"Who doesn't?' She smiled. Maybe Seth was right. Maybe it was time to stop hiding and tell the truth. "I'll just go get ready." She pointed down the hallway.

"I'll wait for you." He spoke softly. Esther then gifted him with one of her infamous smiles. He watched her turn a corner, Abel looked down at his plain cassock. Seth had told him while here he was to make himself look like a nobleman. Turning to head back to his room, Abel came face to face with his little sister. Seth had her hands on her hips. "What?"

"I hope you don't intend to go around the Empire like that?"

"No actually, I was hoping I could fine something decent in my room."

"Come on." Seth rolled her eyes. "Lets get you all speck and span for your date."

"Date?" Abel jumped. "I didn't think I was..."

"Well you are going to go with Esther out into the Empire." She smiled, while dragging him down the hallway. "Come on! We got to get you looking good." Abel rolled his eyes. _**"What did I get myself into?"**_

Esther put her veil over her head. She actually looked like a real lady again. The dress she wore was white with silver trimming, and short sleeves. She had put her up in another bun, but had left her bangs out to hang. She actually thought she looked more like a bride than anything. She made a mental note to chew Seth out for having it tailored for her. Looking herself over once again, Esther finally made her way towards the gate.

For the first time in her new life she felt sort of embarrassed. Everyone she passed would glance her way, one man made it clear how pretty she was, by whistling at her. Esther shook her head, thinking these people were crazy if they thought she was beautiful. Making her way to gate, she glanced around looking for Father Nightroad. It appeared it hadn't showed up yet.

"You look beautiful." Abel spoke from behind her. She turned can to face the priest. She let out a light gasp, when she finally caught a glimpse of him. More than anything Abel looked like a true Methuselah nobleman, but what caught her most was the fact that he had untied his hair, letting it cascade down his back. She finally looked into his gorgeous blue eyes and noticed he wasn't wearing any glasses. "I apologize for being late. Seth wanted me to look the part." Esther let out a light laugh.

"She tends to do that. I'm sorry she pulled you into this, Father Nightroad."

"Esther, please." He reached out for her hand. "Please call me Abel. If I am to play the roll of nobleman, duke, earl or whatever Seth told me to be. I can't have you calling me Father, every time."

"Very well." His hand felt warm. She refused to let it go.

"Do I still have to call you Reaper, or do I get to actually call you Esther?"

"I think it will be okay. Just try not to over use it." Abel smiled and gave her hand a squeeze. "Come on. Let's grab some lunch. You have to be hungry."

"Well if you put it that way." He smiled. "I could go for some milk tea."

"And 13 sugars?" she added.

* * *

Leave a review! I love to read them!

Chapter nine is almost ready to go (just a bit of touch ups)

Until then here's a little tidbit to tidy you over

* * *

I don't want you to..." The redhead crossed the distance and placed her left hand on his cold cheek.

"You are not a monster, Abel." She looked into his red eyes. She quickly removed her veil and gave him a soft smile. "At least not to me." Abel held her in his arms, mindful of his claws. "I think you're beautiful. You're like an angel, cast out of heaven, to do god's work."


	9. Chapter 9

Special thanks to **SapphireRoseE, AlmaRiddle, Xiayou, Mystified84, and YamiNita** for the great reviews.

Also another thanks to those that keep reading and don't review.

Well...IT"S FRIDAY!! I thougt I'd put up Chapter 9. I'm still not sure about this chapter. I may change it later. Not sure just yet. I actually had to have help on this one. Anyway let me know what you think. Although I do love my end. I can actually picture Esther doing this, to let Abel know she's not afraid of him.

Anyway go on a read, then leave a review.

Disclaimer applies!

* * *

Chapter Nine

If this had been the first time Esther had seen Abel eat, she probably would have been shocked. He was like a tiny vortex, sucking up everything in front of him. Esther, herself, was afraid he'd bite her hand if she even thought about reaching over and grabbing something.

"Are you always hungry?"

"Well..." he took a drink. "I'm so used to meager meals sometimes days apart. So when a meal such as this comes along, I usually try to eat enough to keep me full for awhile."

"Or you end up eating food out of the garbage." She added. Abel blushed. "You haven't changed. Still the same goofy priest who came to my rescue." Abel finished what was left on his plate, and then laid back in chair.

"And you have changed completely. You've gotten into shape, you're a very skilled fighter, and then there's...the...well you know what I'm getting at." Esther rubbed her bottom lip over her enlarged canines. "And you won't tell me about what happen?"

"Well." She sighed. "There is more, but it didn't feel right tell every little detail about those two bad years. I'm not ready." She looked down.

"Hey." He leaned over and grabbed her hand. "I don't want to push you to tell me everything. I just want to help." She nodded. "Come on." He stood up. "I'd like to see the beautiful sights of Byzantium." She lowly pushed her seat back and got to her feet. "After all I think it would be a shame if I didn't." She smiled at him as a gesture for his kindness. "Besides, I don't think I've ever seen you look this beautiful."

"The last time I wore a dress a fine as this, I was still queen and you were out some where. Were did you go?"

"Everywhere." His spoke barely above a whisper.

"I know it's hard to talk about it, but would you have come running for me if you knew Cain was after me?" Abel grabbed her hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"The entire Rosenkruez order couldn't keep me away."

"I really meant it the other night when I said that I missed you." She looked up at him. "More than anyone else. That's why I came to see the Empress. I had hoped that she would know how to locate you. At the time I was still a little shaken, and scared."

"Why." Esther leaned against a wall and took a deep breath. Abel could see tears forming in her eyes.

"Because, I was the enemy. I couldn't go home without facing protest and anarchy and if I went to see the Cardinal, I feared the inquisition would kill or imprison me. I don't know what I am. I look like a Methuselah, but I'm not." A tear fell down her left cheek. Abel quickly brushed it away.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...Sunlight hurts Methuselah, but I can walk in broad day light and not be harmed. I don't even have any need to feed on humans or take meds. All the doctors are stumped." _**"She sounds more like a Crusnik than anything. I pray that I am wrong."**_

"Why did Cain want you in the first place?" She turned her face away, not wanting to look into his beautiful and somber eyes.

"You." She whispered.

"Me? What did I have to do with it?" Esther bit her lip and shook her head.

"He knows." She finally turned back to him. "When you died..." Abel flinched. "You called out my name. Don't you remember? I stood behind him crying for you. And then at the church, right before you awoke. He came; he took out Tres very quickly. I was the only thing between you and him. I stood up to him"

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious?" _**"Wait! Where have a I heard that before?" **_She looked into his eyes. "You are my friend. I wasn't going to let him near you. I stood my ground and screamed at him to leave. I guess he found me...interesting, only for the fact that a mere terran dared to face down a Crusnik." Abel pulled the pretty redhead into a hug. Esther gently laid her head on his chest.

"Esther I'm so sorry. I never wanted any of this to happen." He felt her wrap her arms around his waist. "I promise you, he'll never hurt you again."

"I know." Abel felt as if his heart was going to jump out of his chest. There he was holding the woman he secretly loved. He buried his head into her hair and breathed in her scent. "Abel?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you think of me?" She looked up at him? _**"I think you're beautiful."**_

"I think..." He paused. _**"Should I actually say it?"**_ "I think...that you are...by far...the...prettiest thing I've ever seen." He watched as her cheek's flushed pink.

"Really?" He nodded.

"Really." Esther smiled and snuggled back into his arms.

"A very touching moment." A voice laughed. The two turned and watched a man walk out of the shadows. Looking all around they noticed they were now surrounded. Abel let go of Esther and stood in front of her. The speaker held out a knife. "Now if you will kindly hand over all your personal belongings, money and anything else that will catch a fine price and we won't have any problems."

"If you and your men valued your lives you would leave now." Abel said sternly.

"A nobleman such as yourself doesn't know the true meaning of value." The man stepped forward, swinging his knife. Abel dodge, then quickly revealed his revolver.

"Leave." The speaker grinned and swung again. This time cutting Abel across his chest.

"Get them!" The man yelled. Abel shot three of the vampires before they over-powered him. Two of them had already pinned him against the floor. Abel struggled against the harsh blows they gave him. A woman's scream filled the air.

"Esther." He yelled.

"What a pretty woman." Another man said.

"Yes! She'll fetch a fine price." He heard a man howler in pain. "Ah! And a feisty one at that, we have to break this one's spirit first, if you boys catch my meaning."

"Abel." She cried out. Her voice seemed to carry within his very soul. Before he knew what was going on, felt the familiar surge of power grow. Using his new found strength; Abel threw both of the men off of him. He hears men yell, some of them seem to scramble away. The priest looks into a nearby window and notices that he's somehow transformed in a Crusnik, without his acknowledgement. Turning around he, found two men grouping at Esther. The Crusnik felt his blood boil.

"Don't touch her!" he growled, while gripping his scythe, which appeared out of nowhere. The men backed away, getting one good look at Abel, before running off to the shadows. Esther sat on the ground, looking up at Abel. He slowly backed away from her, remembering the first time she had seen him like this...like a monster.

"No. Don't go." She spoke. Esther got to her feet and slowly walked over to the black angel.

'I don't want you to..." The redhead crossed the distance and placed her left hand on his cold cheek.

"You are not a monster, Abel." She looked into his red eyes. She quickly removed her veil and gave him a soft smile. "At least not to me." Abel held her in his arms, mindful of his claws. "I think you're beautiful. You're like an angel, cast out of heaven, to do god's work." She could still see the pain in his eyes. Standing on her tiptoes, Esther leaned into him. "That's what I love about you." She spoke before taking the matter further and placing her warm lips to his. Abel started back in shock._** "She not afraid! She...she...she. Why , the hell, am I talking to myself?" **_The Crusnik finally wrapped his arms around his prize and kissed her back. Holding her tight against his chest, never wanting to let his beautiful Esther go.

* * *

Awww! I think that's so cute! Hmmmm...so really, what did Esther turn into? Hmmm? More questions. What do you think?

**Here's a small part from Chapter Ten**

"My lord."

"What is it?"

"She's been spotted."

"Where?"

"In Byzantium. She was seen in the company of your brother." Cain stood up, cracking his knuckle.


	10. Chapter 10

Special Thanks to **Xiayou, AlmaRiddle, Mystified84, YamiNita, and SapphireRoseE** for the great reviews.

Another thanks to all the readers that do not leave a review. I hope future chapters will enoucrage you to leave a review.

This one is relatively short. (Sorry!), but it's one of those chpaters you have to have, or the good stuff doesn't happen. So what did you all think of that first kiss? Anyway enoug blabbling, read and review!

Disclaimer applies (as always)

* * *

Chapter 10

Abel sat at the breakfast table, slowly stirring his milk tea. His head rested on his right hand. Seth smiled at him as she walked in. It had been a very long time since she had seen her brother truly smile.

"I'm assuming that everything went well with Esther yesterday?" Abel nodded. "What happen?"

"We were attacked by unknown assailants."

"And that's why you're happy?" He nodded. "Abel, as each century goes by, the stranger you get." She sat across from him. "Did Esther open to you about what happen?"_** "You don't know the half of it, sister."**_

"A little." He leaned back in his chair. "But not anything to really go on. She seems upset about most of the ordeal." He paused to take a sip of his tea. "What did the doctors find out about her?"

"Doctors?"

"The ones you had examine her?"

"We're still working on that. I'm assuming that she's told you about her condition." Abel nodded.

"Most of it."

"Then you've probably come to the same conclusion that I have."

"Unfortunately." He took another sip of tea. "I swear on pain of death Cain will pay for whatever he's done to her."

"Not if Esther gets her hands on him first." Seth stated. "Or me."

"Seth...I've been wanting to ask you ever since I came here..." He paused to adjust himself in his seat. "Why was Esther given the codename Reaper?"

"I didn't give it to her, Cain did."

"What? And she still prefers to be called that?" Seth nodded. "But why?"

"Because that was what she was, a reaper, a bringer of death. From the information I've decoded from the Rosenkruez Order, that wasn't her only codename."

"Really? What were the others?"

" The red witch, and the goddess of death were the most consistent ones. It looked like everyone in the order feared her, expect the doctor and Cain."

"Expect for the enhance speed and strength, Esther appears to be harmless."

"Unless..." Seth thought.

"Unless?"

"Unless she's hiding something from us. She did state to me that there are things that she wasn't ready to talk about. Do you think she could be...like us?"

"I hope not." Abel got up. "I'll go and talk to her about the how ordeal. She might share some more of her info with me."

"Better yet, why don't you take her out to dinner." Seth added. "Maybe that would make her more comfortable, besides whatever the two of you are up to, it seems to make you smile more."

"Very well." He smiled at his sister. He turned and headed out the door.

"And don't forget to kiss her this time!" She yelled after him.

**_Somewhere above in the Germanic Kingdom_**

"My lord."

"What is it?"

"She's been spotted."

"Where?"

"In Byzantium. She was seen in the company of your brother." Cain stood up, cracking his knuckle.

"So it appears my little reaper is trying to hide behind him. Were your men sure it was her?"

"Positive, she has the mark. My men tried to ambush her and the priest. Some of them of them noticed it."

"Really? So tell me Dietrich, before I decide to kill you again. What was the mark?" Dietrich backed away from his Lord, afraid of what he may do.

"The roman numeral number for 5 on the left side of her neck, near the hair line. She keeps it well hidden."

"Very well." Cain sat back down. "Did she attack anyone?"

"No, my lord. You're brother fought them off. She never raised a finger to help. She actually looked helpless." Cain grinned and let out a soft chuckle. "My Lord, what is so funny."

"My poor little reaper is afraid to show herself to Abel and the others. What a shame. Dietrich, go fetch the doctor and prepare a ship."

"Right away." Dietrich bowed his head before running off. Cain relaxed back in his chair.

"Poor little reaper." He spoke to himself. He lifted his right hand in front of him. His ring finger was missing. "You will have to have an attitude adjustment once I get you back.

"My lord." A woman's voice spoke. He looked back up to see Fury standing in the entryway. She was a beautiful woman, maybe a foot shorter than he, with hair the color of honey.

"Yes?"

"It appears the Vatican is aware of the location of Reaper. Cardinal Caterina has spoken to her."

"Damn!" Cain pounded on his chair. "What are they going to do now?

"Not sure, the Cardinal seemed very upset about the situation. She requested the Crusnik stay behind."

"Really? How interesting? Why would she request that Abel stay with her?"

"Well...from what I've heard from few of the other AX members Crusnik and Reaper have feelings for each other. Everyone involved with the AX knows he'd do anything for her, even abandon his search for you, no doubt."

"So it seems. And most of his co-workers know how their feelings?"

"Most of the Vatican knows." She smiled.

"My, my reaper." Cain said to his self. "Very good. Keep me informed on what the Vatican does next. I want to know the instant they make a move." Fury bowed and quickly turned. Behind her, Cain could see he assistant walk in.

"Is it true? Dietrich has found my experiment?"

"It seems so doctor." Cain acknowledged. "And it appears she found sanctuary in the Empire. No doubt with my sister."

"I hope she hasn't been tampered with. She still isn't stable."

"I know. I was there." Cain raised his right hand. "Do you know if Dietrich has the ship ready?"

"I believe he's in the process now. Where may I ask are we going?"

"I believe it's time for a sibling reunion and to get my precious pet back."

* * *

Oh No! Esther's been busted. Wait a minute isn't dietrich suppose to be dead? What the hell is going on? Hmmm...more questions!! Yeah! Abel and Esther are going out again! Hmmm...if they kiss on the first date what happens on the second?

**Here's a tid bit from Chapter 11 to tide you over.**

"I've been wanting to tell you everything for sometime." He pulled her captured hand to his lips and gently kissed her fingertips. "Esther I think..."

"Abel..." She frowned. "Who's Lilith?" The words seem to come out of nowhere.

"Eh?" he chocked up. "How do you know that name?"


	11. Chapter 11

Special thanks to **AlmaRiddle, Mystified84, Xiayou, and SapphireRoseE** for the great reviews.

Another thanks to those that keep reading and do not review. I hope future chapters will encourage you to leave one.

Chapter 11...well...I've been over this one countless of times. I wanted it to...well I just wanted it to not sound corny. Which I believe I got most of the corniness out, but then again Abel can be corny himself. Lol. Chapter Twelve is almost ready to go. I still want to revise it again. It's a very important chapter and one of my favorites. Alright, I'll stop yacking and let you do what you came here to do.

Disclaimer applies.

* * *

Chapter 11

"You look lovely tonight." Abel smiled at Esther. She blushed from her seat. Seth had convinced her older brother to take Esther to the "Pierre", a very popular restaurant, where most of the upper class Methuselah's dined. Esther sat across the priest, donned in a black kimono with red trimming. Her hair was down and pulled back behind her right ear and she had a white lily tucked in behind the same ear as well.

"Thanks." She took a sip of her wine. "You don't look bad your self."

"Yea well. Seth keeps insisting I play the part." He smiled. Esther shook her head. "What."

"I know why She wanted you to take me out."

"Really?" the former queen nodded.

"She thinks you can get more information out of me." Abel lowered his head.

"Yeah. She did, but that's not really why I wanted to go out and dine with you."

"Really?" Abel leaned forward and held her hand. Her skin was smooth against his. He sighed.

"I've been wanting to tell you everything for sometime." He pulled her captured hand to his lips and gently kissed her fingertips. "Esther I think..."

"Abel..." She frowned. "Who's Lilith?" The words seem to come out of nowhere.

"Eh?" he chocked up. "How do you know that name?"

"Cain spoke of her from time to time. He said she ruined you. I just wanted to know who she was?" Abel felt the familiar rush of emotions rush over him. "I apologize for asking." Abel lowered his head. _**"no matter how many times, I try to repent for my sins. Your name still haunts me"**_

"No. It's all right." He bit his lip. " I knew this day was going to come. I will admit though that I was hoping it to be further in the future." Taking a deep breath, he did his best to rid himself of all his nervousness. "Lilith was like me...a Crusnik. When the Methuselahs went to war with the Terrans, Cain, Seth and I sided with the Methuselahs, while she sided with the terrans."

"But that was centuries ago."

"I know."

"That would make you..."

"Almost a Millennia in age." Esther's eyes widen. "Crusniks age very slowly."

"No doubt." He smiled

"Those were different times. I was different. I was the Contra Mundi back then." He looked at Esther, expecting her to be surprised. "You don't seem surprised?"

"Cain mentioned it to me, that and the fact that you consider a god of slaughter. Though I never really believed him. It just doesn't sound like you at all."

"Well those were different times. I easily took the live of millions of humans. My hands a permanently stained with their blood, but Lilith..." he paused. _**"Don't lose it Abel. You can do this." **_Just saying her name sent shivers down his spin. "She showed me a different point of view. She showed me how we were not that different, from humans." Esther looked at him with sadness in her eyes. "If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be the man I am today."

"You loved her?" The words flew out Esther's mouth before she could think. Abel smiled and looked at his wine glass.

"I did."

"Did?"

"When Cain found out he..." _**"After all this time I still can't forget that sight."**_ "He took matters into his own hands. Cain took her life. I brought her to the catacombs beneath the Vatican. Where she still is, to this day." Esther lowered her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

"No." Abel looked into her eyes. "I've been meaning to open up about it to someone. I spent nine hundred years mourning over her before Caterina came into my life. Then I realized that I had to finish Lilith's work, so I became a priest, and then I've spent the last fifteen years, trying to account for my sins. I'm glad I could at least talk about it with you. I haven't spoken about it to anyone in such a long time."

"Your Welcome and I'm sorry if I have upset you."

"Esther it's fine." Able squeezed her hand.

"Still I shouldn't have brought it up. I just didn't believe what Cain said."

"What does he say?"

"He talks an awful lot about you. How you turned the whole world against you. I think deep down inside he wishes..." Esther shook her head. "That you and him would be civil." Abel shook his head. "But he knows you will never acknowledge him and he's okay with that.

"So Cain told you all about me?" Abel spoke. "Was he trying to turn you against me?"

"Sort of." Esther bit her lip. "Please understand that some things that I'll tell you are to be kept between you and I. I don't want any one to know, what I've done." Abel grabbed her hand.

"I promise." They smiled at each other. She lowered her head and sighed.

"To Cain and the Rosenkreuz, my name is Reaper. Some of the order members call me the 'Red Witch'. They're afraid of me. Liam did something to my DNA, altered it. I'm still not sure just what is it yet. I had these injections"

"Von Helter?" Abel interrupted. Esther nodded.

"He's the one. Cain brought him into the order, just so he could continue his work. Cain had the order hunt down and capture certain people of different backgrounds. He wanted to find a terran that could handle the process. I was the lucky one." Esther paused to drink the rest of her wine. "After the initial start, I was redeemed a success. It was also when I was given the name Reaper, from your brother."

"Why?" He could see it was killing her to tell him.

"I killed the doctor's assistant."

"And they call you the Reaper because of that?"

"I broke free of my restrains and I tore him apart with my bare hands. His blood was smeared everywhere. I remember Cain coming into the room with the doctor. He said it was beautiful. Then he picked me off the floor and called me his little Reaper. His precious pet." She paused, hoping Abel would inject a question or something. "After that, the order kept away from me. They were afraid that I would kill them too. Cain even went as far as to threaten them with me. He made me feel like...like...like a rabid monster or something." A tear fell down her cheek.

"How did you get out?"

"The labs blew up." Abel nodded. "During the fire I manage to escape." Abel shook his head.

"I apologize that my brother brought you into this. I wish I could have been there to help you."

"I know now. He used to give me reports on your location. I think he would give you false information, so you would always be far from Albion."

"Really? I'll have to keep that in mind." He gave her hand a small squeeze. Abel then noticed that there was music playing in the background. A quartet of strings were playing, a few couples were on the dance floor. "Esther, would you mind if I ask you to a dance." Esther looked over at the couples, and let out a light chuckle. She nodded. Abel got to his feet and offered her his hand, which she gladly accepted. _**"How long has it been since I've danced, let alone with a woman? Do I tell her everything? Have I forgiven myself for my sins? Do I deserve to be happy?"**_ The song switched to a slow classical tune, Abel wrapped his arms around his secret love. Esther lowered her head to his chest and slowly they both were carried away by the tune. Lady Caterina's words kept ringing in his head. _**"I can't risk loosing...I have to tell her something. If I leave again, what if she moves...?" **_His mind raced with so many possibilities. The smell of her hair seemed to make the predicament even more crucial. Esther had moved her hands to behind his neck and was playing with his sliver hair. Her touch sent shivers down his spine.

"Abel?" Her voice echoes all the way to his soul.

"I love you." He whispers to her, without thinking. "I love you." He says again a little louder. Looking down at her, he says those three words once more, before capturing her enchanting lips into another kiss.

"I want him out of the picture." The lowly vampire said, as he watched the two of the dance floor. "Lord Cain wants Reaper back. Use force if necessary. Wait till they leave before confronting them."

"Master Dietrich, how can we fight her and a Crusnik?"

"Easy. The first shot you get at the demon, shoot him with this." He handed over six gold plated bullets.

"What are they?"

"A disrupter. A weapon designed by the doctor and Lord Cain. Once they enter his blood streams the nano-machinces will counter act against his own, rendering him useless. Then you only have to deal with Reaper." The vampire bowed his head.

"As you wish."

* * *

Oh! No! They're going to hurt Abel. What is Esther going to do?

Anyway, leave a review on your thoughts about what Esther is. Or what Cain planned on using her for.

Here's a verse from Chapter Twelve

"You have no other choice." She whispered into his ear, while wrapping her arms around him. Esther kissed his fore head and laid his head on her shoulder.

"I don't want to hurt..."

"You won't." She tilted her head back. Abel felt her pulse racing through the veins in her neck. The feeling, made him aware that his canines were turning into fangs. Placing his hands on her hips as if trying to anchor his sanity, Abel bit down into his love tender skin.


	12. Chapter 12

Special Thanks to...**Xiayou, YamiNita, SapphireRoseE, Mystified84, and AlmaRiddle **for the great reviews.

Another thanks is to everyone that keeps on reading and does not review. I hope future chapters will encourage you to leave one.

So...who's been on there edge of their seats wanting to know what happens in Chapter 12? I have been racking my brain over trying to double proof read this blasted chapter. Also, as some of you may have notice, I changed the title of this story back to untitled, because I've been bitching about Tained Hearts for the longest time. I do not like it.

So a challenge to all my readers. If you can come up with a better title name, by chapter 16, I will personally email Chapter 17 to you and you will be the first to read my favorite chapter. If no one can think of one, I think I'll just keep it at Untitled. I'm really desperate for a new name. I hate Tained Hearts, I don't think it's goes with the story and it doesn't sound Trinity Blood-ish. So please...please...please...please help me out.

Alright! Enough of that! Go on and read. I know that's what you wanted to do!

Disclaimer applies!

* * *

Chapter 12

The newly lovers sat on a park bench over looking Byzantium. Abel held his prize tight in his arms, protecting her from any cold winds. Esther enjoyed the warmth coming from him.

"It's moments like this, that I wish would last forever." She spoke, Abel nodded back.

"As do I." A voice came out of the darkness. Abel turned and noticed and same man from the other day. The two stood up, Abel standing in front of Esther to protect her. "Though this time there won't be any mishaps."

"Hello Reaper." A familiar voice came forward.

"Dietrich." She spat back. Abel glanced over at the man he thought was dead.

"What surprised to see me alive, priest?"

"How?"

"He wants you back Reaper."

"That's nice." She spoke. "I'm not going back."

"He's coming. He knows everything. Do you want to risk their lives for yours?"

"You'll have to get through me to get to her." Abel glared. "Crusnik 02 nano-machine output power 80..." the shot rang through his ears. He felt whatever it was enter his abdomen. Looking down he noticed fresh blood on his shirt.

"No." Esther cried. "Dietrich, was that?" The vampire nodded. Though the priest had been shot on numerous occasions, it felt different this time.

"Crusnik 02 nano-machines output power 80...Ahhhh!" he screamed as he felt a surge of electricity run through his body. He fell to the ground, unable to move. "Run." He said before passing out.

"I leave the rest to your men, Solemn." Dietrich spoke. "Lord Cain wants her alive. Make sure not to break her too much." He then looked back over at the ex-nun. "Lord Cain look forward to seeing you soon, Reaper. I believe you have something of his." He bowed his head. "Until then I bid you ado." Then turned and left. Esther fell to her knees and shook her love.

"Abel. Abel. Can you hear me?" She heard him mumble.

"Come on missy." Solemn spat. "Are we going to have to do this the hard way or the easy way?" Esther faced the vampire.

"Hard." She growled, quickly getting to her feet. The men watched the enraged woman quickly change. Her beautiful blue eyes, dulled to black, with a reddish tint. Her fangs enlarged, she glared back at the men. "I will give you one warning. Leave now if you wish to live." Esther's nails grew to claws. She was a frightful sight, and she prayed that Abel would not see her like this. Like...a monster. Two men from her sides, tried to jump her. Reaper turned and slashed both their stomachs open. They lay screaming before her. She grinned at their pain.

"Witch." One of the men mumbled. Reaper raised her eyes.

"Don't call me that." She yelled, flying into rage and running towards the enemy. The anger in her voice, stirred Abel enough for him to open his eyes slightly. The sight was alarming. His Esther, dodging blows from all the men. Her hands appeared to have claws that were covered in blood. She raced between them cutting and slashing. **_"Is this what she's been hiding from us?"_**

"Your lucky Lord Cain wants you alive. If it were up to me, I'd have your head on a stake." Solemn growled. Abel watched Esther's movements. She moved so fluidly between each opponent.

"Such a pity." She growled. She didn't sound anything like his sweet Esther. She leaped forward at the man, thrusting her claws through his chest. Solemn choked up blood. Abel watched in horror as his love ripped out the man's heart. He tired to get up and stop her. Another surge of electricity ran through his, knocking him cold.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

He awoke sometime later; looking around he noticed he was in a room, lying on a very comfortable bed. Sitting up slowly, he gathered that Esther had somehow dragged him to a safe house. Seth was known to have a few around, just in case of an emergency.

"How are you feeling?" Abel turned and came face to face with Esther. He looked her over quickly. She looked normal. She had changed into, what appeared to be a nightgown. Her hair was pulled up into a clip. She had apparently taken a shower to clean any blood off of her. She sat next to him on the bed. "Abel?" He shook his head, trying to forget the sight from earlier.

"I'm fine." He stated weakly. "What did he hit me with?"

"A disrupter." She leaned over him to take his temperature. "You're still a little warm."

"What's that?"

"A bio-weapon used against Crusniks. Liam invented it to be used against you, if you found the labs. There is a small amount of nano-machine placed in the bullets. Once entering your blood stream, they counter act against your own. That's what happen, when you tried to transform. " Abel nodded. "You're still weak. You need to feed." She grabbed a damp cloth and wiped his brow.

"I don't feel hungry." She shook her head.

"I meant. You need to feed, as in blood." Abel looked nervously at her. Even though she wasn't afraid of the demon he could transform into, he still didn't feel right about what she was telling him to do.

"Esther I don't think that would be..."

"Abel, I don't think you realize how serious this situation can be. I know what these things are. Cain tested them on himself. Trust me when I say you need to feed. If you want, I can go and..."

"Esther I can't." He spoke bluntly. "For one I'm far to tired to go out and try, second I couldn't just leach on to some innocent bystander, and third..." **_"I don't want you to watch me. I'll get nervous."_** "Well...there is a third one, I just can't think of it." Esther smiled.

"You're naive, you know that." Abel blushed. The Methuselah inched herself towards him. She lowered one side of her nightgown off her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" He tired to move away from her. "Esther..."

"Abel." She stated, while swinging her left leg over him and sitting on his lab. The priest looked up at his love, as she lifted her head up to expose her neck to him. "Shut up and bite me."

"No." He tried to push her off. "I won't."

"Then what choice do you have? You won't let me get you a vampire; you're too weak to do it yourself. It won't hurt. Trust me." Abel looked up into her eyes. "Abel, I know what I'm doing. Trust me. The longer you resist, or lie in bed, the weaker you get. You could die from it."

"Esther. Not to you."

"You have no other choice." She whispered into his ear, while wrapping her arms around him. Esther kissed his fore head and laid his head on her shoulder.

"I don't want to hurt..."

"You won't." She tilted her head back. Abel felt her pulse racing through the veins in her neck. The feeling, made him aware that his canines were turning into fangs. Placing his hands on her hips as if trying to anchor his sanity, Abel bit down into his love's tender skin. Esther let out a small cry, before holding him tight in her arms. The taste of her blood was like nothing he had tasted before. It was sweet, like her. Abel held himself back from drinking greedily. The taste of her was most defiantly intoxicating. Esther let out a small moan.**_ "I guess it doesn't hurt her at all."_** Feeling more alive, Abel release the wound and looked up in to Esther's blue eyes. She smiled down at him, removing a small strand of hair from his face and tucking it behind his right ear.

"Esther..." passed through his bloodied lips. " I..."

"Shh!" She leaned in and kissed him. Abel held her close to him. **_"More, I want more."_**

"More." He whimpered. She kissed him once more, before letting him proceed back to his love bite. She moaned again when his lips touched the tender skin. He slowly licked at the wonder, making his queen shiver.

"Abel you are trying my patience. Stop it." She pleaded. Abel let his hands wonder far from her hips. He wanted her, all of her. Reluctant to leave her wounded neck, Abel forced himself away. Looking up at his love, with her blood covering his lips and eyes filled with desire. He quickly grabbed her by the neck and pulled her into a fierce kiss.

* * *

Well there's Chapter 12 in a nutshell. I can't write sex. I just can't, I get too nervous about the whole ordeal. Leave a review and tell me what you thought about what Esther is now. She took down a whole group of vampires by herself.

Also don't forget about my challenge. If I could come up with a better prize I would, seriously. But alass I am broke.

Okay, okay, here's a part of chapter 13 to tide you over until next time I post.

Abel wrapped his arms around her again and held her tightly.

"Esther?"

"Hmm?"

"About last night."

"What about it?" Abel closed his eyes, wanting to figure out the choice words. "I saw you." He felt her tighten up. "I saw what you become." Esther buried her head in his chest.


	13. Chapter 13

Special Thanks to **SapphireRoseE, Xiayou and MagisticalIM**. Another thanks to MagisticalIM for the only one to give me an idea for a new title challenge. Also thank you to those who keep on reading but do not leave a review. I hope future chapters will encourage you to tell me what you think.

I may have to start updating on a weekly basis instead of a week times a week. I gotta a lot a paperwork to get done and am running out of time. Though the stroy it self if going great. I'm working on Chapter 26 at the moment.

And just as a side note. The beginning of this chapter, I based Abel off the love of my life. I kid you not.

**another reminder of my challenge: To whoever can think up a better title than "Tainted Hearts". I will personally email Chapter 17 to you. This chapter is probably the most important one in the whole story because it relives alot and there's a little twist. You are all going to love it!!**

All right! Enough chatting and on with Chapter 13!

Disclaimer applies:

* * *

Chapter 13

It was a very rare delight that Abel slept in. Let alone to sleep in such a comfortable bed, free from the restraints of clothing. He let out a yawn, and turned on to his side and wrapped his arms around his Esther. Snuggling as close as he could.

"You know you don't have to cuddle so close." Esther mumbled. Able kissed the back of her head.

"Your warm." He stated, pulling her towards him.

"Abel." She laughed, trying to get out of his grasp. "Let go."

"Nope, I like you like this." He nuzzled himself into her neck leaving light kisses everywhere he could reach. She laughed hard. "He hugged her tightly before letting her go. Esther turned around to face him. She smiled. "Sleep well." He nodded. Abel glanced over to mark on her neck. The wound had healed up nicely, but she'd probably have to live with a scar. "What?" she asked him.

"Your neck." She rubbed her fingertips over the wound. "I've marked you."

"And I you." She smiled. Abel had forgotten, that she had bit him back in the heat of their passion. "I'm going to have a hell of a time hiding this from Seth."

"I know. She'd go to town." Abel smiled. He turned and looked at the redhead. 'Though I think we should be getting back soon, before my sister decides to send her guards to search for us."

"Yeah." Esther yawned. "But can we just lay here for a little longer? I don't want it to end." Abel wrapped his arms around her again and held her tightly.

"Esther?"

"Hmm?"

"About last night."

"What about it?" Abel closed his eyes, wanting to figure out the choice words. "I saw you." He felt her tighten up. "I saw what you become." Esther buried her head his chest. "You're a hybrid of me, right?" She nodded. "And that's why he named you Reaper. You turned on Liam's assistant, and ripped him apart, like the men last night." She nodded. He could feel her tears on his bare chest. "I'm sorry. For all that you've been through, and for what its worth..." he lifted her head so he could see her teary blue eyes. "You are not a monster. You're not a Reaper, a witch, or the goddess of death." She dried her eyes and smiled.

"This coming from the god of slaughter." He held her tight.

"See. We're perfect for each other. Two gods lying in bed, and on what looks like a perfect day. Enjoying each others company."

"Don't forget each others warmth too." He grinned, laying his head back on his pillow. Esther followed his lead.

"So what's on the agenda today?"

"Breakfast." Esther spoke. "I'm starving."

"Isn't that my line?" he grinned. "It appears some of me is rubbing off on you." _**"In more ways than one."**_

"Come on, let's go grab breakfast, my treat." Esther threw the covers and got out of bed. "But after a quick shower." She gave him a sly smile and tip toed to the bathroom. Abel sat up and stretched. Scratching the back of his head he turned to see Esther leaning in the doorframe with nothing, but a mischievous grin on.

"What?"

"I think you need one too."

"One what?" he played dumb.

"Get in here."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Any luck?" The Empress asked the earl and duchess. They both shook their heads. "Well they couldn't have disappeared off the face of the planet. They have to be somewhere."

"My lady..." Asthe spoke. "If Father Nightroad and Lady Esther wanted to be found, they probably would've sent word by now."

"Don't you think I already now that?" Seth spat back. "There are reports that the Rosenkruez was seen all over the Empire last night."

"Do you think that they were captured?" Seth sat back on her throne.

"I don't know." She sighed. "I'm just worried." Asthe bowed her head.

"I'll keep looking."

"As will I." Ion stood proudly.

"Me too." Seth got up. She looked over to her two loyal subjects. "After all, this is Abel we're talking about. He probably conned her into breakfast, by now."

"With all do respect, your majesty. I think Abel is doing some good for her." Asthe butted in. "I mean, before he came, she never ventured outside of the palace, without her uniform." Seth smiled.

"I think they'll make a great couple. That is if Abel is ready to let go of his past."

"What past?" Ion asked.

"A dark one." Seth lowered her head. "Something I should not be telling you. Come on." She left her throne. "Let's get going. I want to find those two and give them a severe tongue lashing." Her two subjects bowed their heads again before rushing out of the room. Seth walked slowly out the door. She had not been this worried since Abel's so-called death. She entered her bedchambers and leaned against the wall.

"If you are worried about our dear brother..." a familiar voice spoke out. "Rest a sure that he is still breathing." Seth turned and watched Cain walk out of the shadows.

"Cain." She hissed. "Get. Out."

"My, my, such harsh words for your dear brother. After all this time and you still treat me second best."

"You don't even deserve second best." She spat back. "Get. Out. Gua..." Cain quickly grabbed Seth and covered her mouth.

"Now, now sweet little sister. I can't have you ruin the surprise." Cain pulled out a small inhaler. Holding it to his sister's face he released a small amount of sleeping gas. Seth struggled to get away. She felt her eye lids get heavy; her moments were getting sloppy. Cain felt her go limp in his arms. He dropped her on the floor. "Such a pity you can't be there. You'd love to see the outcome."

* * *

There's Chapter 13. I still need to go over 14 again. I want to re-write it a little bit.

Also don't forget to leave me an idea for a good title for the story.

**Until I update again, here's what to look forward to.**

Esther slammed the door open.

"Seth." She cried. The empress lay unconscious on the floor. Cain stood behind her, smiling at the sight of his little sister.

"Hello Reaper." He acknowledged her presence. "It's been sometime."

"Not long enough."


	14. Chapter 14

Hello Again!

A very special thanks to **SapphireRoseE, MagisiticalM, & Xiayou** for the great reviews. Another thanks to those that keep on reading an do not review. I hope that future chapter's will encourage you to leave one.

No other good titles. What's up with everyone? I thought more than one persoan would have a great idea for a new title. Either way I posted a new story for FF7 and thought that I should probably update this aswell. Either way let me know what you all think and please, pretty please come up with some new title ideas

Disclaimer applies!

* * *

Chapter 14

Ion jumped from rooftop to rooftop, searching. How hard could it be to find a clumsy priest and a beautiful terran?

"You think this will hide it?" He heard Esther's voice.

"Should." Abel's seemed cheerful.

"I don't want anything to start, over a little love bite."

"Love bite?" Ion whispered to himself. He fell from a vacant roof and landed on the street, twenty or thirty feet from the two.

"It's not a little love bite." Abel smiled. "It's a love mark. Making you mine."

"Sound more like you've claimed me."

"It is, but love mark sounds better." Esther laughed. "I don't see what the fuss is about." Abel held her in his arms. "I think they give you character." He watched Esther wrapped her arms around the tall priest and kissed him gently. Ion gasped. After all this time, she still chooses him. Ion silently walked over to the love birds, wanting nothing more than to rip off Abel's head.

"Let them be." Asthe's voice came out of nowhere. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Esther and Abel deserve to have some happy time."

"But the Empress?"

"She will understand." Asthe looked down at the Earl. "This is good for the both of them."

"How can a priest be good for a Methuselah?"

"How can you be the judge on whom she loves?" Asthe turned and stood back in the shadows. "After all she's been through."

"I can hear you both from all the way over here!" Abel shouted to them. "Why not be sociable and come out." Asthe blushed, but did walk over to the dragging Ion with her.

"Good morning." Esther smiled. She looked at both of their faces and noticed that both of them looked weary. "What is it?"

"We've been up all night looking for you both. Where were you?" Abel and Esther blushed.

"We were ambushed by the Rosenkruez last night. We stayed in a safe house. Is the Empress out looking for us?"

"She is. She is very worried about the two of you. Why didn't you contact anyone?" Asthe watched the two.

"It seemed to risky at the time." Esther spoke up. "We decided to wait until day light."

"Well its nearly afternoon. I suggest we all head back to the palace." Esther looked back at Abel.

"She's got a point." Abel grabbed her hand and kissed it lightly.

"I know." _**"And as much as I want to crack Asthe over the head for ruining this perfect morning! I, now, have to go back and listen to Seth give us both a major tongue lashing, while Esther and I hide the marks on our necks."**_

The walk back to palace went faster than they had hoped it would go. Esther would sometimes glance over to Abel to see if he was nervous. She should have figured that he had removed any emotion from his face; he was preparing himself for what ever his sister was going to throw at them. Every now and then he would catch her looking his way and Abel would give her hand a light squeeze. As the four enter the palace grounds, something didn't feel right. Men were running around, heading for the palace. Asthe grabbed one by the rough of the neck.

"What is going on here?"

"The Empress. She's been attacked."

"What?" Abel asked. "By whom?"

"The Contra Mundi." Esther gasped and ran to the throne room.

"Esther, wait!" Abel called after her. The once queen of Albion fled down the hall. She feared that her dear friend would be caught in the middle of this fight between her and Cain. Esther slammed the door open.

"Seth." She cried. The empress lay unconscious on the floor. Cain stood behind her, smiling at the sight of his little sister.

"Hello Reaper." He acknowledged her presence. "It's been sometime."

"Not long enough." She backed against the closed door, locking it in the process. Cain noticed.

"What? Afraid that they'll see your true potential? I hear you slaughtered some of Dietrich's men last night. Didn't any one see you?"

"Only your brother."

"Really, did he see the real you." Cain inched closer to her. "The you I know."

"Get away from me." She hissed.

"Now, now, my dear pet." Cain stepped in front of her. Something caught his eyes. "What's this?" Cain lowered the left side of Esther's shirt to reveal Abel's love mark. "Who did this?" he growled. Esther lowered her head. Cain grabbed her by the neck and lifted her off the floor. She struggled against him. "Remember this and remember it well, my pet. You belong to me. I created you,

* * *

you are mine." Pounding from the other side of the door indicated that Abel and the others had finally caught up.

"Esther." Abel pounded harder. "Open the door."

"Ah! Abel is here." Cain smiled. "Is he the one I should thank for this mark on your neck?"

"Leave him out of this Cain." Esther glared. She glanced over to Seth. The Empress had not moved an inch.

"She's alive." Cain looked back at his sister. "For now."

"For now?" Cain smiled back at his pet.

"That all depends on you. Either you give up willingly and come with me or you give me a hard time and in that case, I destroy everyone that gets between you and me. Though I still may go after dear Abel for ruining you perfect neck, just a disgrace."

"Esther, open the door!" She heard the wood begin to splinter.

"Tick tock, my dear little reaper. That door won't hold forever."

* * *

HA! HA! HA! Another teaser. I'm getting good at these. Anyway leave a review. They really do inspire me to keep on writing. Also don't forget to give me an idea on a new Title. Chapter 17 is going to be coming up soon. And it's a real good one!!

**But until then, I leave you with a little verse from Ch. 15**

Abel looked behind Cain to see Esther in her uniform. She held a rifle to the back of his head.

"Leave him out of this." She growled. Her voice seemed different.

"I told you Reaper, I would kill anyone that got between you and I."

"You hurt him and you'll be looking for your hand instead of your finger."


	15. Chapter 15

Special Thanks to **SapphireRoseE & MagisiticalM** for the great reviews. Another thanks to those that keep reading and do not review. I do hope that future chapters will encourage you to leave one.

Well we finally made it to chapter 15. This is more like the turning point in the story. (Or so my proof reader says) Either way I'm actaully having a small writers block on Chapter 27. Though I am getting through little by little. I'm starting to think I'll never finish this story, but it's really getting good. I love what I'm doing.

On another side note, since no one has been kind enough to give me an idea for a new title (Expect for MagisiticalM) after 16 I will probably email Ch. 17 to M, out of graditude for trying to help. I think I have a new Title that fits better.

Anyway-I'll stop blabbing and let you do what you came here to do!

Discalimer applies!

* * *

Chapter 15

Her mind raced with the choices in front of her. As much as she didn't want to become Cain's pet again, what choice did she have? Not only was Seth's life on the line, but everyone's in the palace, but she had Abel on her side, that at least had to count for something.

"I can't sit here and dilly dally all day my dear. I have a order to run."

"No." she finally spoke.

"What?" he gazed at her.

"No." She stood away from the door, unlocking it in the process. Abel fell through the doorframe. "I won't. Not when I have people here to help me." Abel stood up and in front of Esther.

"Are you alright?" She nodded. "Ion, Asthe get the Empress out of here. I'll hold him off. Esther, go with them."

"I can help." Esther spoke.

"I don't want you here." He stated. "I can't risk him hurting you."

"But..."

"You should listen to him, Reaper." Cain smiled. "Don't you remember what happen to the last woman that got between him and I?" Abel pointed his finger at his so-called brother.

"You leave her out of this." Abel looked once more at his love. "Esther, go! I can't lose you to him." She nodded before helping the two Methuselah carry the Empress out of the room.

"So your the one that ruined my pet's neck." He turned back to Cain to see he had already transformed. "I'm going to rip out your heart for that."

"Not before I shred you to pieces for what you've done to her." Able said transforming himself. He swung his scythe at the white winged angel.

"Do you even know what I did to her?" Cain question. "Do you even know what she is?"

"She's one of us." He growled.

"Better than that." Cain raised his staff. "She's a hybrid of our DNA. She's my little reaper, but to the good doctor and his company, she is plainly crunsik 05." Abel yelled swing wildly at the blond man. "Hasn't she told you all of this?"

"She doesn't need to." Abel floated to the ground. "She'll tell me when she's ready."

"Have you seen her in her true form? Quite breathe taking; she's something one thinks twice about before messing with. As you can see." Cain held up his right hand, to show his missing right finger.

"You want me to believe that she removed it." Abel spat.

"Which story did she tell you about how she escaped? That the labs exploded? Well the truth is, dear brother," Abel swung at him again. He didn't want to know. Cain sent a blast back his way. "She caused the explosion." Abel wasn't taking any of it. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed her abilities."

"What abilities?" Abel landed.

"Why, she conduct electricity like you." Cain held up his staff. "She is rather a difficult bother, hard to control. That's why I have Dietrich. He's in charge..."

"Stop it!" Abel screamed. He didn't want to know anymore. His eyes carried too much anger, he was falling right into Cain's trap. Cain lifted his lance and readied the final blow.

A shot rang out through the room. Abel looked behind Cain to see Esther in her uniform. She held a rifle to the back of his head.

"Leave him out of this." She growled. Her voice seemed different.

"I told you Reaper, I would kill anyone that got between you and I."

"You hurt him and you'll be looking for your hand instead of your finger."

"Esther. What..." Abel looked at her. The pretty redhead lowered her eyes. Cain laughed. "Did you lie to me?"

"I'm sorry Abel." She bit her lip. "I couldn't tell you. I didn't want you to think less of me."

"Less of you? Esther, I love you."

"Awe." Cain butted in. "How touching. However, I am on a tight schedule." He held up a gun and placed three gold bullets in the clip. "And I will not deal with this matter any longer." He pointed the gun at Abel and pulled the trigger.

"No!" Esther cried. Abel fell to his knees, clutching his chest. Esther ran to him. Able felt the same surge of electricity run through his body. He watched in horror as Cain grabbed Esther from behind. "No! Abel!" The priest struggled to his feet. Cain pointed the gun back at his brother and fired two more shots. The bullets felt like molten lava entering his body. He let out a wretched scream, inching his way to Esther.

"Amazing." Cain smiled at him. "Three disrupters to the chest and still wishing to fight. I commemorate you, but enough is enough." He dropped the gun and pulled out a syringe. Quickly, he jabbed the needle into Esther's neck. She let out a painful cry

"Esther." He spoke weakly crawling towards them. His love fell to the floor, like a broken doll. He looked back up at Cain.

"Well...that's what happen when people play with my things." Cain leaned over Abel. " If it wasn't for the fact that I know how much this is killing you on the inside, I would relieve you of your pathetic life." Cain picked the queen up and cradled her in his arms. "She belongs to me, brother. Remember that." He turned and left the priest crawling after them.

"Cain!!" He screamed. "Cain!!" Abel inched his way across the floor. "Cain!!" The pain in his chest increased with each movement. He watched his brother carry his love's limp body out the door and out of sight. "Cain!!" he screamed once again. Another surge of electricity flowed through his body. Abel let out a gut-wrenching scream, before collapsing. His blood flowed onto the tile below him. 'Cain..." he murmured once more, before passing out.

* * *

Dun...Dun. DUN!! Cain now has Esther again. Will Abel be survive having three disrutpers to chest? Stay tuned to find out in Chapter 16!! Leave a Review, tell me what you think.

**Part from Chapter 16**

"Abel."

"..."

"Abel."

"Es..."

"Abel."

"Ter..."

"Abel?"

"Esther?"

"Think again."


	16. Chapter 16

Special thanks go out to **Greedy, Sonia-leong, and as always SapphireRoseE**. Another thank you to those of you, who keep on reading and do not leave a review. I hope that future chapters will encourage you to leave one.

Just an update to you all! My story now has 47 reviews, 11 favorites, 13 alerts and 3,169 hits!

Next, I think I have finally found the perfect title for this story. I've watched Trinity Blood over and over again trying to rack my brain with possibilites. I will be posting the new title on the next chapter (My favorite!). I want to personally thank MagisiticalM for the idea. (My only one). Another thank you, goes to SapphireRoseE, because my sweetie noticed that she's reviewed all my chapters. So to the two of you, please leave me an email address to where you would like Chapter 17 sent to. You two will be the first to read 17, my favorite chapter and one that relives A LOT!!

Lastly, I have a major audit on the 25th so I fear I will not be able to post until after that. That's why I posted 16 today. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, because some part of it will be explained in a future chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.

Well enough of that. Read now!

Disclaimer applies. (like you don't know by now)

* * *

Chapter 16

"Abel."

"..."

"Abel."

"Es..."

"Abel."

"Ter..."

"Abel?"

"Esther?"

"Think again."

" Wh...who..."

"Wake up. She needs you."

"What? Who?"

"She needs you. Get up."

"..."

"Stop acting like a child, Abel. Get up."

"Not. Child."

"Abel. Get up."

"..."

"They're coming. Abel. Wake up!" The priest opened his eyes. _**"Who...where am I?"**_

"Father Nightroad?" a voice spoke. Abel turned his head to see a familiar friend.

"Sister Lita?" The woman with the honey colored hair smiled.

"You remembered me. How are you feeling?"

"Tired. Where am I?"

"In Rome. The Empire sent word that they had been attacked. Cardinal Caterina sent her AX members to look into it. You were brought back with them."

"Is the Empress alright?"

"She's fine. You had us all worried. We didn't know if you were going to pull through."

"Why?"

"We don't know what happen to you." She smiled holding his hand. "The surgeons pulled three bullet casings out of your rib cage."

"Disrupters." He mumbled. "Where's Caterina?"

"She's in her office."

"Get her." Sister Lita stood up.

"Okay, just rest." He turned his head and watched the nun run off. He felt weak. Abel slowly pulled himself up to a sitting position. He looked around; he was alone in the room. The curtains were shut; he wondered what time it was.

"Well, well." He turned and came face to face with the Professor. "When Sister Lita came bouncing through saying you were awake, I just had to come and see for myself." He walked over and sat in the chair side his colleague's bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Nauseated and tired. " Abel mumbled. "What happen?"

"You were shot."

"They're called disrupters."

"Really? Well...whatever they are they nearly killed you. If it wasn't for the Empress's fast thinking, I dare say I would be attending your funeral."

"So she's okay?"

"Yes, though they seem a little on edge, what with the Rosenkruez and the Contra Mundi coming out of nowhere and attacking the palace. The Empress has had the palace locked down." Abel nodded.

"And... and Esther. Any word about her?" The Professor lowered his head.

"She's gone. No one knows where they have taken her." Abel let out a loud sigh.

"He was right in front me. He carried her in his arms, and I couldn't do a thing to stop it." The Professor looked down.

"We'll find her. We have everyone out looking for her. The Empire is dispatching their search team. The Contra Mundi cannot hide forever. Soon or later he's bound to slip up." Abel heard to the sound of heels on the hard floor. The Professor stood up. "We'll chat more later, once you're feeling better." Abel nodded and thanked him. He turned and noticed Cardinal Caterina standing in the doorframe.

"You okay?" She spoke softly. Abel nodded. Caterina let out a sigh. "I need to know what was said." She sat down. "I now this is all of a sudden, but for Esther's sake. We're doing everything possible to find her and the Order." Abel laid his head back. "We have no idea where to start. We've been searching blindly for weeks. We have no..."

"Wait." Abel jolted up. "Weeks. What do you mean weeks! How long have I been out?"

"Didn't anyone tell you?" he shook his head. "Abel you've been in a coma for a month and a half."

"A...coma?" Abel threw back the covers and tried to get out of bed. "She's been missing for...for..." Abel felt light-headed and fell to the floor.

"Abel? Are you...Nurse! Someone! Help!" Caterina knelt in front of her friend.

"No..." Abel pushed her hands away. He tried to pull himself up. "No. I have to find her. I made a promise." He mumbled. "I can't...I can't break it."

"I know, but you need to rest." She helped him up and tried to coax him back into the bed.

"No. I can't." Abel started sweating. "I...love her."

"I know." She smiled. "I know, but you are in now condition to search for her." Caterina helped her friend back into bed. Abel let her. He was so weak and was drenched in sweat. "Your burning up, that fever must be coming back." Abel's eyes lit up with the remembrance of Esther's words. _**"You're still weak. You need to feed." **_

"Feed." He mumbled.

"Are you hungry?" Caterina asked, once her old friend was back in bed. "I'll go and have the cook make you some soup. Just stay put." The blond turned and hurried out the door. _**"I meant. You need to feed, as in blood." **_Abel pulled his covers up. _**"I'm in Rome. Where the hell am I going to find a vampire here? I have to though, for Esther's sake." **_Using whatever energy he had left in his body, Abel once again tried to get out of bed. He shivered as his bare feet touched the cold tiled floor. He got up and headed towards the door, slowly inching his way. _**The dark alleys to the south of the city are to be my best bet. I'll start there." **_He gained a little more confidence, and walked at a quicker pace. He grabbed a plain brown robe as he walked past a coat rack and hurried out the door.

* * *

Wow! I actually didn't leave off with a teaser for once. lol. Anwways don't forget that I probably will not be able to pots the next chpater until after the 25, but please keep those review coming. They really a encouragement.

Poor Abel, Esther's gone and he has a fever. What else could go wrong? Find out in the next Chapter! **But until then here's a peek of what lies ahead.**

"She was practically perfect right before she escaped."

"Do you remember the reports about when she was recaptured?"

"Yes, Lord Cain injected her with a strong sedative. They had to wait for the drug to entirely wash out of her system before finishing all the tests and injections."

"During the testing the doctor discovered something."


	17. Chapter 17

Well... here it is! I've been so excited for you all to finally get here. I love this chapter and soon you all will understand why. Leave me a review on what you thought about it. I've been very excited to hear what everyone thinks. I wasn't going to post today, but my audit went so well, that I wanted to celebrate somehow!!

By the way I'm on Ch. 33 and almost done with the story. Though I fear it may last another 9 chapters before I finish. I am very proud about how well everything is going and I thank you all again for hanging in there.

I promise to you all. That you propbably were not expecting this! (I love twists!)

Anyway! Hope you all enjoy Chapter 17. Please leave me a review. (I have over 3,000 hits. Someone has to be reading this.)

Disclaimer applies!

* * *

Chapter 17

Abel had an inkling that half the Vatican was out looking for him now. His fever was getting worse. The robe he had stolen was now soaked his sweat. He looked up in the sky and noticed the sun setting. He had made it to the south of the city in record timing for his condition. He walked down the empty streets, looking for his prey. He turned down an alley and stood in the darkness. He leaned against a cold wall, and tried to regain his strength.

"It's getting risky being out here you know." He heard voices coming from further in alley. "We can't risk you coming to give me information."

"It's important." A familiar voice spoke. "Father Nightroad has come out of his coma." Abel dragged himself further into the darkness. _**"I'm sure I've heard that voice before." **_

"Are you sure? Lord Cain shot him with three disrupters. Not even he could come out of that."

"I've already spoken with the priest. Soon he'll come hunting for her. Will she be ready?" Abel turned the corner and thought he was loosing his mind. A vampire was leaning against a wall talking to none other than Sister Lita Everglade. _**"She's...she's part of the Rosenkruez?"**_

"Reaper has been put on stasis. Our plans with her have been altered." _**"Altered?"**_

"Altered?" the fake nun spat. "What do you mean altered? Are we still going after Albion?"

"Yes, but it may take longer than expected. Reaper's condition is very delicate. Under Lord Cain's direct orders, the doctor has put Reaper in some sort of deep sleep."

"What's wrong with her?" Lita spat. Abel could see the vampire grin.

"Now, now Fury." He walked towards the woman. "That's highly classified information. What do I get for telling you?" Lita grabbed the vampire and barred her fangs. _**"How did I miss those?"**_

"I'll let you keep your life!" She yelled. "I've been working undercover for the order for nearly three years, if something is wrong, I need to know!"

"Chill Fury. Don't forget you're a nun now. You're not supposed to get angry." Lita pushed the lowly vampire away from her.

"Don't start with me. I hate having to try and be this sweet and innocent young woman. One of the AX members named Leon keeps hitting on me. It's disgusting! A filthy terran thinking he can flirt with me. If it wasn't for my loyalty to the Contra Mundi, I would have abandoned my post months ago. What the hell is going on? Why is she in stasis? She was practically perfect right before she escape."

"Do you remember the reports about when she was recaptured?"

"Yes, Lord Cain injected her with a strong sedative. They had to wait for the drug to entirely wash out of her system before finishing all the test and injections."

"And?"

"During the testing the doctor discovered something."

"Really? What?" The vampire smirked.

"My, my you are full questions to night." He walked back up to her. "I sorry, but that I can't tell you. Classified, you know. The less that know, the harder it will be for the Vatican to find out." Lita let out a low growl. "Now is there anything else to tell me?" Lita stood her ground. "Very well. Then I dare say you should return to the Vatican before someone notices that you've left." The woman with the honey colored hair nodded before turning and heading back up the alley. Abel crouched behind a nearby by dumpster and watched the woman leave.

After she had turned the corner, Abel left his hiding spot and headed back towards the vampire. He walked to where the two had met, and found nothing. The man must have fled as well. Abel let a long sigh and hung his shoulders. Then out of a silence came the sound of a gun clicking.

"I knew I heard someone else." The vampire spoke. "Turn around." Abel raised his hand and slowly turned around. He came face to face with the man. He had dirty blond hair and wore a black suit. "Who are you?"

"I'm...I'm..." He mumbled.

"I'm what? Spit out." The man yelled. "It doesn't matter anyway." He put his gun away. "I do feel a bit famished. You'll do fine for a meal." Abel backed up and hit a wall. He was still weak and didn't think he could take on the vampire. "Come now, stop fidgeting, it'll be over soon._** "Maybe I could try use the crusnik."**_ The vampire crept closer. _**"Either way I die."**_ Abel took a deep breath and said the so familiar words.

"Nano-machines Crusnik 02. Limitation 40 acknowledged." He spoke blandly. The vampire stared at him. The old feeling of energy surged through his body.

"What are you?" The vampire backed away. The Crusnik shot forward and grabbed him by the right arm, sinking in it's claws.

"Where is she?"

"Who? Where's who?" the vampire panicked.

"Esther." Abel growled.

"Esther? I don't know any Esther's." Abel growled again and using his newfound strength ripped the man's arm clear off. The vampire fell to the ground crying out in agony. Abel grinned and watched the man's blood flow towards him. "You're...you're a crusnik?"

"I'll ask one more time...Where is Reaper?" The vampire's eyes widen.

"You're him. The priest, but I thought Fury said you just woke from a coma."

"Where is she?" Abel grabbed the man by the neck and lifted him off the cold ground. "Either you tell me or I make your death a painful one."

"Albion." He blurted out. Able squeezed harder, digging his claws into his neck. " In the Ghetto."

"Is that true." The crusnik growled.

"Yes." The man gasped.

"Why?" The vampire's face was turning blue. Abel threw him against the wall. The man fell to the ground.

"WHY!" he screamed. Abel's scythe appeared in front of the wounded vampire. "Talk and I promise to make you death a quick as possible."

"She's safe in the ghetto." He paused trying stop the bleeding from his many wounds. "Lord Cain has her in stasis."

"Why?"

"She delicate." Abel leaned forward and grabbed the man.

"Who are you?"

"Meiren Amburg for the Rosenkruez order, codename prophet."

"Why is she delicate?"

"She's the only one of her kind." The man blurted out. "A hybrid Crusnik, but she's not stable."

"Stable?" The man paused. Abel knew he was probably thinking about his very slim chances of escaping, let alone surviving. "What's wrong with her! I want answers!"

"He'll kill me if I do."

"And what makes you think you'll live long enough for that. Either you start talking or I rip off your other arm. Start talking. Why isn't she stable?"

"She...she can't control her powers. That's what happened in the labs. During an experiment, she transformed and went after Lord Cain. She blew up the lab area and fled. She's a monster."

"Don't call her that!" Abel screamed. "Why is she in stasis? Why is she delicate?"

"Because Cain is worried about losing her. He wasn't suspecting to have to deal with the situation."

"What situation?"

"Reaper's with Child." Abel's eyes widened.

"What?"

"She's pregnant."

* * *

Major teaser for ya! Leave a review! I'm excited to hear your response! Tell me tell me tell me! Anyway I'll get Ch. 18 up soon! But until then...

**Here's a taste of what lies ahead.**

"What is it? Anything that's said here and now will stay in this room. You have my word, Abel." She could see tears staring to form in his eyes.

"It's all my fault." He trembled. "I should of never..."


	18. Chapter 18

Special Thanks go out to **MagisiticalM, SapphireRoseE, Xiayou, Krystaljacob2001 **for the great reviews. Another thank you goes out to all my reader. I hope that future chapters will encourage you to leave me a review.

Well I wasn't going to update this soon, but I can only uplaod 15 chapters at a time and they wouldn't let me uplaod Chapter 33, becaue I had one too many! I hope you all like my new title. I was reading the "Star of Sorrow" the other night and it came to me.

The story is going well. I think it will be finished soon. Maybe 5 chapter to go.

Well enough chit-chatting. Read!!

Disclaimer applies: I do not own Trinity Blood, but I do own this story line!

* * *

Chapter 18

"Pregnant?" the words left the Crusnik's lips.

"Yes, Lord Cain fears that she'll lose the infant. He put her in stasis as a precaution." Abel let the man slip from his grasp. _**"She's with child. I'm going to be a father."**_

"Why did Cain go after her in the first place?"

"She's the queen of Albion." Meiren gasped. He was loosing a lot blood. "He planned to use her to take over Albion. Then start wars with the Empire and the Vatican."

"How...How is that possible."

"Something with the puppet master, Dietrich."

"Dietrich is dead. I watched him die."

"So have I." Meiren coughed up blood. "The doctor cloned him. Dietrich tries to control Reaper. They're building a device that will magnify his ability to control her. Then they'll have her retake the throne, under their control." Abel's mind replayed Cain's words_**. "She is rather a difficult bother, hard to control. That's why I have Dietrich. He's in charge..."**_

"And why is she my undoing?"

"Because Lord Cain knows of your affection for her. He wanted her to kill you." Abel's eyes glowed a darker shade of red. He swung his scythe and sliced the vampire's head off. His eyes glowed his malice. Abel wanted nothing more than to fly to Albion and destroy his brother, but first things in the Vatican had to be set right.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Have you looked in the gardens? The Libraries? The damn Kitchen, no less?" Caterina yelled. "He has to be to somewhere. Abel just didn't disappear into thin air."

"I've checked security camera." Sister Kate spoke. "It appears Father Nightroad left on his own will. He was spotted leaving the grounds and heading into the city."

"Then send someone out to look for him."

"Father Leon is already on that." The professor spoke. "Abel is not well enough to be wandering about the city. He'll get himself killed." A soft knock on the door broke the conversation.

"Enter." Caterina spoke. The door opened revealing Sister Lita.

"Is the rumor true?" She spoke sweetly. "Father Nigtroad has disappeared?"

"Yes." Caterina spoke.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" the woman with the honey colored hair asked.

"Search the entry gates. He has to come back sometime." The cardinal ordered. "And when he does, send him directly to me."

"That won't be necessary." The person in question spoke. All heads turned to face the priest.

"Abel!" Caterina stood up. "Where in god's name have you been?" he didn't answer. Abel took to steps towards Sister Lita, pulling out his revolver and pointing it at her head. "Abel? What...what is the meaning of this?" Lita took a step backwards.

"Father Nightroad?" Lita asked.

"I know who you are?" Abel growled. "Your informant, Meiren, told me everything." He cocked his gun back. "Lita Everglade you are under arrest for conspiracy and assisting in the kidnapping of the Queen of Albion."

"Abel." Sister Kate placed her hands on her hips. "Honestly."

"Very good." Lita smiled before pushing Abel's gun out of her face. "And...what has happened to prophet?"

"Dead."

"Hmm. By your hand no doubt." The three others in the room looked at Abel and Lita in confusion. "And it appears you have fully healed. Did our little Reaper teach you how to fight the disrupters?"

"Her name is Esther." Abel pointed his gun back her head.

"Does it look like I care?" Lita threw a punch at him. Abel pulled the trigger. The silver bullet hit Lita straight in the chest. She fell to the ground withering in pain, blood soaking her white habit. Abel turned back to Cardinal Caterina and the others.

"Her codename is Fury. She is apart of the Rosenkruez Order. She has been spying for them." Caterina gasped. "I was lucky enough to come across her and the other earlier." Caterina nodded and looked to the professor.

"William please take the traitor to the infirmary. Call gunslinger and have him guard her. If she attempts to leave shoot her on sight." The professor nodded and went to work. " Sister Kate could you please get Father Nightroad and I some privacy. I want to hear what he has to say."

"Very well." She nodded before fading out. Abel stood and watched the professor drag Fury out of the room, before he attempted to sit in front of the cardinal's desk.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I'm fine. I just needed to..." _**"Kill a vampire." **_"Get some fresh air."

"Well next time please let someone know. You had us all in a panic."

"My apologies."

"But you have information on Esther?" Abel nodded before lowering his head. "What is it?"

"She's in Albion. Cain has her in the ghetto."

"Are you sure? We have reports that Cain and the Rosenkruez and south of the Empire."

"No." Able interjected. "Esther once told me that Cain would make false accusations to keep the Vatican and I far away from her. He's trying to lead us on another wild goose chase." Caterina nodded.

"And do you know if she's alright?"

"They have her in stasis. She should be alright." Abel lowered his head again.

"I know you're hiding something from me Abel. You can trust me."

"I can't let this get out. It may ruin any chances of me getting her back?"

"What is it? Anything that's said here and now will stay in this room. You have my word, Abel." She could see tears staring to form in his eyes.

"It's all my fault." He trembled. "I should of never..." Caterina rose from her seat and walked over to her dear friend. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "I never wanted this to happen."

"What?"

"Esther...she's with...she's." He paused and took a deep breath. "She's carrying my...child." He kept his eyes on the floor; afraid to see whatever look was on Caterina's face. He felt her give his shoulder and squeeze. "I am going to be a father, Lady Caterina. Something I never wanted to happen. Cain knows now and he'll use her and the baby against me." His voice trembled. "I never wanted this to happen."

"Abel." Caterina spoke softly to him. "Esther has been a blessing in disguise to you. It's a sign from god. He wants you to move on. So does she." Abel knew of whom the Cardinal spoke of. "You need to forgive yourself and move on."

"But..."

"Esther needs you. We have the location of where they're holding her. We'll contact the Empire and Albion and request they're help in the search. If all of us pull together, we'll get her back."

"There is another thing."

"What?"

"Cain has the ability to control her. They've been cloning the puppet master and using his unique ability to control her. If they find out about the attack, they may revive her and use her against us."

"Will that be a problem?" Abel nodded. "So...you know what they did to her?"

"Something I wished that would never happen to another human. I've seen her fight. She'll destroy anyone who gets in her way."

"So...she's the hybrid?" Abel nodded. "Do you think you and your sister can handle her?" Abel shook his head.

"I won't fight her."

"But you must, if need be."

"NO." he snapped. "If she's pregnant. I won't fight her. I can't risk loosing her."

"Are you going to tell Seth?"

"I have no choice. She needs to know incase she faces her." Abel let a grin form. "She's going to be doing cartwheels all over her throne room."

* * *

Yeah, I can actually see Seth doing cartwheels around her throne room. lol. Anway, thta Plot has been reveiled. What is going to happen to Esther. Will our favorite couple ever be reunited?? Stay tuned!

**Verse from Chapter 19**

Opening it, he walked into darkness. Cain took a step forward and nearly tumbled over a leg. Looking closer, he noticed it wasn't attached to a body.

"My, my Reaper. Are we a little antsy?" He heard a growl come from the far corner. "There you are." He took a step forward, carefully watching out for anymore random body parts. He looked into the corner and smiled back. Reaper was backed up to the wall. Her eyes had dulled to black, but sparkled with a hint of red. In her claws, she held a woman's arm. Her teeth were razor sharp, covered in blood. "Look at the mess you made."


	19. Chapter 19

Special thanks go out to** Dogsfang, Krystaljacob2001, edwardxwinry, and SapphireRoseE** for the great reviews! Another thank you go to all my readers, I hope future chapters of SONL will encourage you to leave a review for me.

Anways I've decided to update again, so I can post all of these chapters up soon. I'm not really sure about this chapter but it help explain (really well) what happen to Esther and just how dangerous she can be.

Well anyway here's chapter 19 (In a nut shell). I think I can still improve it.

Disclaimer applies: I do not own Trinity Blood, but I do own the story line.

* * *

Chapter 19

Cain stared down at Reaper's sleeping form. More than anything, he wanted to rip Abel's throat out for impregnating his precious pet. Now all of his plans had to be changed, but it wasn't an entire loss. Growing inside her womb was his blood. A child he could mold all his own. And like it's father, it would become the enemy of the world.

"My lord." Dietrich called out.

"What?"

"Prophet has not returned and we cannot get in touch with Fury."

"Hmm, it appears the Vatican has figured out that there is a spy. Either way. Triple the guards at each entrance. I want to know, the instance someone tries to get in."

"Do you think they know?"

"Not sure, but I cannot risk anyone getting their hands on Reaper. I've worked too hard to let my own kin ruin it. We will move as soon as Reaper is in condition."

"Condition, My lord?" Cain nodded.

"The good doctor has finished the enhancers."

"The ones that will help me control her?"

"The very same. We plan on using her to reclaim her title soon."

"But I thought..."

"I've changed the plans. I am too impatient to wait six more months for the child to be born. We'll take back Albion within the next few weeks, after we've worked all the bugs out of the systems." Cain looked back at Dietrich. "Then I expect you to do your job, the way we planned." Dietrich bowed his head.

"I will do my best, sire."

"Good, then go." Cain looked back at Reaper. "I wish to be left alone". Dietrich turned on his heels and quickly exited. Cain held out his right hand and gazed at where his ring finger once was. He remembered that fateful day.

**Flash Back **

"You look pale, Reaper." Cain said watching Liam give his pet her daily injections. "Why so down?" Esther lowered her head and refused to speak to him. Cain shrugged his shoulders. "Suit yourself then. How is everything coming Doctor?"

"She's doing remarkably well. The kudluk and Krusnik bacilli are both working fine. Though I don't understand why she has survived and thrived where the others didn't."

"Easy." Cain looked over to his pet. "She has God on her side. Remember, Liam, she's been a nun, queen and has put up with those absurd siblings of mine. If she could survive those she can survive this. Oh! That reminds me, Reaper. We've heard from dear Abel." The sound of his name jolted Esther's head up. Cain grinned. "I thought that would catch your attention. It appears he's roaming around 20 miles north of Rome. It's a shame that he still has not come for you." Cain walked towards her. "Looks like he doesn't care for you after all." Esther lowered her head again. "But don't fret my pet, I am still here for you." He let out a small chuckle. "When you're done, Liam, please have her escorted back to her room."

"Yes my lord." Cain the exited the labs and walked down the long corridors. Two years of work was finally going to pay off. Not only was Reaper excelling in everything, but also his plan for Fury to infiltrate the Vatican was working well. Another month and Reaper would be ready to reclaim her throne. Then have Albion start war with the Empire and Rome. Then when Abel finally came to see his secret love, Cain would make sure to have Reaper personally killed him. Everything was going well...maybe too well.

As if commanded by his own thoughts, Cain heard a loud bang come out of the lab. He quickly turned and ran back to the room. He grabbed the doorknob, it was locked. He could hear people scream from the other side.

"Liam!" He yelled. "Open this door!" Cain jerked on the door again. "Liam!!" Cain quickly transformed and using his strength ripped the door off its hinges. Liam lay on the floor. His right arm and legs were broken. Cain rushed over to him.

"She..." he mumbled. "I don't where it came from. She broke free of her straps and attacked." Cain looked around.

"Where did she go?"

"She is heading for the other test subjects." Liam coughed spitting up blood. "I think...I think we need to re-think how we deal with her." The sound of people screaming alerted Cain that Reaper had already made her to the other subjects. He quickly ran back down the hallway. Rosenkruez members were running up and down the hallways. Cain blew past them, coming to the door; he noticed blood seeping beneath it. Opening it, he walked into darkness. Cain took a step forward and nearly tumbled over a leg. Looking closer, he noticed it wasn't attached to a body.

"My, my Reaper. Are we a little antsy?" He heard a growl come from the far corner. "There you are." He took a step forward, carefully watching out for anymore random body parts. He looked into the corner and smiled back. Reaper was backed up to the wall. Her eyes had dulled to black, but sparkled with a hint of red. In her claws, she held a woman's arm. Her teeth were razor sharp, covered in blood. "Look at the mess you made." He stood motionless, he held out his hand and his lance appeared. Reaper let out a low growl; she crawled over to him as if ready to attack. "Now, now you wish to fight me? After all I've done?" Reaper growled before jumping at the Crusnik, catching him off guard. Reaper dug her claws into his skin, ripping the flesh. Cain grabbed her by her torso and threw her off of him. Reaper hit the back wall. Cain got his feet and went after her. The hybrid turned around and came face to face with him. Cain swung his weapon towards her. She did a back flip over him, before digging her claw into his back.

"Let me go." Reaper growled.

"Never." Cain spoke before jerking himself free, turning around and sending a blast wave at her. Reaper ducked out the door and ran. "DAMN!" He yelled. "Someone stop her!" More screams could be heard down the hallway. Cain ran after his pet. He was going to have to set her straight for the final time. Turning a corner, he caught his pet leaning over one of his Rosenkruez members, biting his neck, tasting his blood. Cain raised his hand and sent another blast wave at her. Reaper pushed herself back in time to dodge it. She stood up and faced her kidnapper. "My, my you have become a formidable opponent. Though I fear, after this, I may have to break you of your spirit." He raised his hands once more to send another blast. "Though I am impressed by your audacity." Cain released the sound wave. Reaper stood her ground and took the hit full force. Cain smiled and watched as the dust settled. He expected to see Reaper unconscious. "What?" he gasped. Reaper had her left hand held out. An energy field surrounded her. "So... you've learned how to conduct electricity. How long have you kept that from me?" Reaper grinned. "None the less, you will submit to me." Cain raced towards her, wildly swing his lance. Reaper stood her ground and pulled out two curved daggers, she had stolen from a vampire. In two fluid swings, she disarmed the crusnik and had him lying on his back. She put her foot on his chest and glared. Cain tried to raise his hand to send another blast. Reaper leaned down and swung a dagger at it, taking off his right ring finger. Cain yelled in pain. Reaper walked over and picked up the sliced off finger.

"There is more to me than meets the eye, you stupid crunsnik." She hissed, before kicking him in the head and knocking him out.

**Flash Back End**

"You will never leave me Reaper." Cain smiled and placing a hand on Esther's stomach "...and neither will your offspring.

* * *

Yeah! Esther kicked Cain's ass!! We needed a small happy apart in the story with all that's happen so far. Anyway leave a review and let me know your thoughts. I think this story is getting pretty far. We're coming up to Chapter 25. A Chapter a put a lot of work into (though I fear most will not understand it. Unless they pay close attention to things in Ch. 16 and the next chapter) Can you guess what it is?? Until then I bid you all adu!

**Verse from Chapter 20**

Seth sat back down on the bench. She closed her eyes and bowed her head to pray.

"Please help him. Show him the light that will lead him to Esther. They need each other. Abel deserves happiness a thousand times more."

**_Advert not thine eyes!_**


	20. Chapter 20

Special Thanks goes to **Edwardxwinry, Krystaljacob2001, Xiayou, Dogsfang** for the great reviews. Another thank you to all my readers that keep on reading. I hope future chapters will encourage you to write a review for me.

Update! TB-SONL has 62 Reviews, 4,681 hits, 1 C2, 15 Favs, and 17 Alerts.

Well...like I said last time, I'd like to keep these chapters coming out. I'm almost finished with the story and I'm 18 chpaters ahead. I like it that way becauase it gives me more time to go back and proof read everything over and over again before I think I got it right. Though I didn't think this story would be going this well.

Chapter 20 is a rather short one, but one of importanace none the less. Between this chapter and chapter 16 two events along with another upcoming one will lead to an epic event in Abel's life. Something that he's always wanted. Can you guess?

Anway, Sorry for it being so short, but without chapters like these we won't have chapters like what coming up.

P.S This is short of a Birthday thing for me. My Birthday is tomorrow, so I wanted to post early for everyone. I think this is the most I've posted in a week or something. Anyway, enough writing!

On with the story!!

Disclaimer Applies: I do not own Trinity Blood, but I do own this story plot!

* * *

Chapter 20

Everyone was gathered in the throne room, in Albion. Abel looked around at all the people who had come. From Albion, Mary had set forth nearly the entire military. The Vatican had sent all able Ax members and the entire inquisition. He smiled at Brother Pedro and Sister Paula who were speaking with Cardinal Caterina. Finally from the Empire, the Empress had sent Asthe, Ion, and all able Methuselah from her imperial guards and one tea seller. _**"Cain will have some difficulty trying to hold everyone back."**_

"Abel." Seth walked up to him.

"Hmm?" he looked down at her.

"Caterina said you had something to tell me." _**"Gods! Not now!**_" He let out a sigh. "Is it bad."

"Come. Let's go for a walk." Abel tried to smile. The two siblings made their way out of the palace. Abel remained quite, wanting to get outside and in a secluded area before telling the true Empress of the Empire that she was soon to be an aunt.

"Abel?" Seth spoke, once they had reached the gardens. Her older brother didn't answer; instead he let himself find a seat on a nearby bench. "Abel?" She held his hand. "What's wrong?" Her brother lowered his head.

"Seth." Abel finally spoke. "I don't know how to make this sound any better, but..."

"Is this about Esther?" Seth put her hands on her hips. "I know they can control her, big brother. Caterina was kind enough to tell me that."

"No..." He shook his head. "It's different. I wanted to let you know, just in case you had to face her, that she's..." Abel bit his lip. _**"Why is it so difficult to say that I'm about to be a father?" **_"Seth..." Abel shook away his nervousness. "You're going to be an aunt."

"A what?" She questioned. Seth looked at the expression on his face. Was this why he looked so sad lately? "Esther?" Abel nodded. Seth started jumping up and down, with the largest smile plastered to her face. "I'm going to an Aunt!" She chanted over and over again. Abel ,himself, let a faint grin form.

"I'm glad your taking it well."

"Taking it well?" She stopped and faced him. "Are you kidding?" Seth ran and jumped on her brother's lap. "I'm ecstatic! I've always wanted you to be happy, and Esther does. You can move on now." Abel let out a long sigh. "What?"

"Cain is going to use her against me. I can't face her if she attacks us."

"Because she's with child?" Abel nodded. Seth grabbed her brother's hand and held it tightly in her own. "We'll make it through and so will she. Esther is a fighter. She won't give up and neither will we." Seth smiled. "Why do you always try and place all the burden on your shoulders?" Abel looked down. "Stop trying to be something you're not." Seth hugged him. "I'll help you. So will Asthe, Ion, the Vatican, but first you need to help yourself. So Cain has Esther, he won't harm her, we know that, so why are you sulking?"_** "When did she get this good at arguing with me?"**_

"I'll keep the in mind." He hugged her back. "Thank you."

"What are siblings for?" Seth smiled. "You know what this also means?"

"Hmm?"

"If Esther has this child not only will it be the heir to the Albion kingdom, by my heir to the Empire."

"That is until you have children." Abel smiled.

"Which I highly doubt. Either way, it will be a blood bond between the two nations."

"And just how to you expect to prove that you'll be the child's aunt? We don't go around calling you the Empress, let alone state that the Empress has a brother in the least." Seth waved the problem away.

"Ah! Minute details, I'll deal with it later." She grinned. "My question is are you going to want to be the child's father?" Abel turned away. "I know you never wanted to have children, but she always said children were little blessings from heaven."

"Seth, let's not bring her up."

"Why not? I loved her too, you know" Seth snapped. "Forgive yourself, Abel."

"I can't." Abel rose to his feet. "Like I said, sister, I can never forgive myself." With those final words Abel headed back inside. Seth sat back down on the bench. She closed her eyes and bowed her head to pray.

"Please help him. Show him the light that will lead him to Esther. They need each other. Abel deserves happiness a thousand times more."

"Your Majesty!" Seth raised her head to see Ion running towards her.

"What?"

"They are about to begin debriefing. I thought you would like to attend." Seth stood up.

"Thank you, Earl of Memphis."

* * *

Like I said, short and sweet. Poor Abel has so much running thru his head. He needs hugs! Anway leave a review and tell me what you think. We're getting into so good parts!

**Verse from Chapter 21**

"He's still alive if that's what your wondering. It appears there is more than meets the eye with him. He coming for you, you know. You and the little one."

"Little?"

"Forgive me for not congratulating you, but you are with child. Abel's to be exact."

"Abel." She whimpered.


	21. Chapter 21

A special thank you goes out to**_ dbzgtfan2004, Edwardxwinry, Xiayou, Krystaljacob2001, and SapphireRoseE _**for the great reviews. Another thank you to all my readers. I hope upcoming chapters will encourage you to leave one for me.

Happy post Birthday to me!! This weekend was great. I would have finished the story yesterday, but I got a big surprise! My love dorve me to Chicago and we went to the Field Museum!! So now I'm a little behind. I hvae two more chapters to go and SONL is finished. I wonder what I'm going to do after this. Hmmm?

Anway Chapter 21 is another one of those chapters that you just have to have. Again, it shows how dangerous Esther's emotions are. That and we make a few steps closer in getting, yet again, to the good parts.

Disclaimer applies: I do not own Trinity Blood, but I own this storyline.

* * *

Chapter 21

"My Lord!" Dietrich came bursting through the doors.

"Quiet!" Cain spat back. Dietrich leaned against the back wall and watched Cain and Liam checked over a very tired Reaper. Her eyes were still glazed over, as she looked towards the ceiling. "Liam, finish the check up."

"Yes, my lord." Liam spoke, not looking up from his specimen. Cain turned his focus on the puppet master.

"This better be good." Dietrich shook his head.

"The Vatican is here, along with imperial guards from the Empire. They look as if they are planning an attack."

"Do you know when?"

"Not sure, but I do have a few men looking into it."

"Good, any word from Fury or Prophet?"

"Prophet was found dead. Someone had chopped off his head."

"Abel, no doubt."

"And we are assuming that the Vatican has Fury in their custody." Dietrich watched his master's movements. "What is our next move?"

"It's too early for Reaper to take action. Place guards outside this door. I want no one to come in here without my approval." Dietrich nodded and quickly glanced over at Reaper.

"How is she?" Cain followed his eyes.

"She has only been awake for a few minutes. She is not fully alert. Liam is running some final checks, before installing the enhancers. Though we may have to jump start the process, if we are attacked soon." Cain walked back to Liam. "How much longer?"

"Only a few more minutes."

"A...bel?" Reaper groaned. She blinked once or twice before staring at Cain. "You."

"Welcome back, my pet." Cain smiled.

"No." she moaned. "Abel?"

"He's still alive if that's what your wondering. It appears there is more than meets the eye with him. He coming for you, you know. You and the little one."

"Little?"

"Forgive me for not congratulating you, but you are with child. Abel's to be exact."

"Abel." She whimpered. Reaper let her tears flow down her cheeks. She didn't even flinch when the good doctor give her the final injections.

"Cheer up, Reaper. " Cain grinned. "You are living proof that the crusnik legacy will live on after my kin and I pass into the next plain." Reaper turned away from him.

"My lord?" Liam stated. Cain looked over to the doctor. "It's time."

"Time?" Reaper spoke. "Time for what?" She watched the doctor open a small box containing, what appeared to look like earphones and a collar. Reaper struggled against her restrains.

"That's enough, my pet." Cain snapped. "I promised myself once I had you back, you would receive an attitude adjustment." Cain picked up the metal collar. "And this is your adjustment. This will make it easier for Dietrich to control your movements." More tears filled her eyes. "I have worked too hard to have a hybrid have a heart and destroy what I have planned." Cain opened the collar and leaned forward to place it around her neck.

"No!" Reaper screamed. She jerked against the straps. "NO!!" She cried hard, trying to break free. "No!! Please."

"Now, now my little reaper." Cain placed his hand on her stomach. "We don't want anything happening to my little niece of nephew." Cain slowly pressed down on her stomach. "Now you either play nice and cooperate or..." He pressed down harder. Reaper let out a painful cry. Cain removed his hand. "Do we agree?" Reaper quickly nodded. "Good, now hold still."

Dietrich watched as his master placed the metal collar round Esther's neck. For the first time in forever, the puppet master was nervous. He was in charge of a monster, one that could easily tear his spine out. Though, what he was more nervous about was the fact that this was Esther. He, himself, knew that a black angel guarded her. He quickly thought back to the moment he had met the priest and how unusual Esther was around him.

"Maybe I knew back then, that they were destined to love each other." He spoke barely above a whisper. Then another memory, a more recent one came to one.

**Flash Back**

Dietrich walked out of the labs. His monthly check up with the doctor had gone well. There were no deteriorating or anything. He had been placed in the lab the day before, when he failed to control Reaper, when she lashed out and ripped Liam's assistant to pieces. Most of the members of the order were still talking about the horrid sight that Cain and the Doctor came into. Esther sitting in the man's pooling blood. His heart in her hands, she was drinking vampire's blood from it. Dietrich nearly vomited from the sight. After the ordeal he was placed in Liam's care to go over his vital signs. He was perfectly fine.

"Why could I not control her?" he asked himself. "I've never had a problem before." Lost in his own thoughts, Dietrich passed the person in question room. He stopped and looked through the barred window. Esther had curled herself into a ball and tried her best to blend into the wall. "Hello Esther." He spoke. "Or is it Reaper now." Esther lowered her head and cried.

"Leave me alone, Dietrich."

"I must know?"

"What?" She looked at him.

"How did you break my control?"

"I don't know?" She wiped her nose on her sleeve. "I was angry with him."

"Why?" Esther got to her feet and walked over to her capturer.

"He said I was just like Abel, that I'm a monster. I'm not, am I?"

"Well, with what I saw yesterday in the labs." Esther lowered her eyes. "You maybe even worse then that blasted priest."

"Don't talk bad about Father Nightroad in my presence." Esther screamed. Dietrich backed away from the door, watching the pretty redhead change again before his eyes. Esther slammed against the door, clawing at the metal. An alarm went off over Dietrich's head.

"What did you do?" Liam yelled racing down the hall. He grabbed Dietrich by the collar and shook him. "What part of she's unstable did you not understand?" The doctor looked at Reaper behind the metal door. "What did you say to her?"

"Nothing?" the puppet master blurted out. "She just lashed out at me." Liam let go of his collar and threw him against the wall.

"Well..." The master spoke, walking up to Reaper's door. "Apparently you did. You may want to apologize to her."

"For what?" Dietrich brushed himself off. "I didn't say anything that wasn't the truth."

"Don't you talk about him!" Reaper yelled banging on the door. "Don't you dare!" Cain sighed.

"How many times have we been through this Dietrich?" The puppet master gulped. "We do not bring up Abel, unless she is strapped down." He looked over at Liam. "Call for someone to bring a tranquilizer gun." The doctor bowed his head and turned to leave. "From now on you leave my pet alone, unless I am there to instruct you. I cannot have anymore of these incidents." Cain spoke.

"Yes, my lord. Dietrich bowed. "My apologies, my lord."

"Good, now leave. You are upsetting her." Dietrich nodded and left.

**End of Flash Back**

"She is fiercely loyal to him." He spoke to himself. "It will be interesting to see how aggressive he will be when the time comes." Dietrich looked back over at Reaper. Tears were flowing freely down her cheeks.

"Dietrich." Cain faced him. "Go and make yourself useful. Inform the order that there maybe an attack. Then come back here. We need to get Reaper ready for her debut."

* * *

Oh No! Their going to use Reaper against the Vatican, Empire and Albion! What is Abel going to do!! Until the next time!!

**Verse from Chapter 22**

"I can't face her. I don't want to hurt her."

"But you'll let your friends be injured by her!"

"Come now!" a voice said walking into the room. The two looked to face Cain and Liam. "Reaper is only doing what she was told to do." Abel took his place in front of Caterina. "By the way, congratulations dear Abel."


	22. Chapter 22

Special Thank you goes to **Sapphire Rose E** for my only review for that chapter. Another thank you goes out to all my readers. I hope the upcoming chapters will encourage you to leave a review.

Okay, okay last chapter before the good stuff, well this sorts has some good stuff in it. There is one small part that goes along with something from Ch. 16 & 20 and will have a large impact on Chapter 25. Can you guess what it is?

Secondly, I've sped up the process of putting chapters. I'm almost down with the story. 2 or 3 chapters to go! But I behind updating like 17 chapters. (I like to write, can you tell?) Anyway. tell me what you think. I like to write Cain. I don't know why, but I guess it's cool to write dialouge for a crazy person. Who knew?

Anyway, enough chit-chatting. READ!

Discalimer Applies- I do not own TB, but I own this plot.

* * *

Chapter 22

Abel sat up against the cold stonewall. He and Seth had been ordered to go in last, just in case Cain made it through everyone else. He watched his younger sister impatiently walk around the room. Caterina entered the room and smiled.

"So eager to get this over with, Empress?"

"Actually, I more eager to do something. I'm going berserk waiting."

"I can tell you two are related." She let out a light laugh. "Able is the same way about meal time."

"Am not." Abel mumbled.

"Are too." Seth retorted. Caterina laughed. Able sighed. _**"Now I remember why Seth runs the Empire and I am a traveling priest." **_Able looked back down at the floor and tried to think of happier thoughts. He wanted Esther here; he wanted her safe and Cain dead. _"Abel, stop acting like a child. She needs you."_ A voice not his own rang out. It had been the second time he had heard it; the first being when he awoke from his coma. _"Why are you standing around here like a little lost puppy? Go!" __**"Who the hell are you?" **_The voice didn't respond. _**"What's going on? What's wrong with me?**_ Able shrugged and got to his feet.

"Lady Caterina!" and urgent voice cried. Abel turned and faced Sister Kate.

"Report." Caterina spoke. "Any news."

"Yes, but none good. Father Tres has been de-commissioned."

"What? By who?"

"Esther." Seth gasped. "She's working with them. Tres caught up with Cain and Von Helter and they sent her after him. He stood no chance."

"Why?" Seth asked.

"Because I ordered Tres not to harm Esther." Caterina spoke sternly. "What is Tres's condition?"

"Not good. I don't think the professor will be able to put him together again. Esther tore him apart. What happen to her?" Caterina looked back at Abel.

"Something terrible. Tell all Ax members to hold back. I'm sending Abel in."

"No." Abel spoke. "I already told you I would not fight her." Caterina clinched her fists.

"Damn it Abel! I know you're upset over the pregnancy ordeal, but you may be the only one who can get to her!"

"Pregnancy?" Sister Kate questioned.

"Not now Kate!" Abel snapped. "I'm sorry, but I won't. I can't risk her getting hurt."

"Then you've doomed her!" Caterina turned away from him. "And everyone else." Abel lowered his head again.

"I'm sorry."

"Sister Kate." Caterina ignored his apology. "Where did the Empress go?" Abel looked around the room and also noticed the absent of his sister.

"She was here a minute ago." Kate stated.

"Go and tell the others that she's entered the ghetto." Abel shook his head. _**"What am I to do?"**_ He watched Sister Kate fade out. Caterina turned to face him once again. "So...Are you still going to sulk around here, while the Empress goes looking of Esther?"

"I can't face her. I don't want to hurt her."

"But you'll let your friends be injured by her!"

"Come now!" a voice said walking into the room. The two looked to face Cain and Liam. "Reaper is only doing what she was told to do." Abel took his place in front of Caterina. "By the way, congratulations dear Abel. I didn't think you had it in you to infect a woman with your seed."

"Shut up." Abel spat. "What have you done to her?'

"Nothing she didn't deserve." Cain walked forward. "I said I would give her an attitude adjustment and I always keep my promises. Besides I already told you. She belongs to me."

"She belongs to no one." Caterina spat.

"On the contrary." Cain smiled. "Reaper does. She is my pet and at the moment she's making quite the scene with the Empress's imperial guards." Liam sighed.

"She does have a touch of the dramatics when it comes to battles. She makes such a mess." The doctor spoke. "So you're the father?" he asked Abel. The priest glared at him. "And you are?" He looked passed him at Caterina.

"Caterina." Abel spoke to her. "Get out of here. I'll hold him off." The Cardinal backed away to a near door and slipped out.

"Liam after her." Cain snarled. Abel watched the doctor run after Caterina. "Well...it's just you and I, my dear brother." He smiled. "Shall we settle this the old way or with words?" He looked back at Abel who had already transformer to 80 crusnik. He sighed. "Very well." Changing himself and lunging at Abel, with full force. The priest dodged and sent a bolt of lightning at him. "You never change, Abel. That's why she's belongs to me and not to you." Abel swung his scythe at the blond.

"Shut up." He stated.

* * *

Ooohh! Sibling fight! Will they get to Esther in time? Will Abel defeat Cain once and for all? Find out more in Chapter 23.

**Verse from Chapter 23.**

"What other choice do you have?" Caterina asked. "You know of whom protects her. When he gets his hands on you, there will be parts of you all over Albion."

"If Abel gets his hands on me."

"Oh! He will." Caterina walked towards the vampire.


	23. Chapter 23

* * *

Special Thanks go out to **Xiayou & Krystaljacob2001 **for the great reviews. Another thanks goes out to all my readers that put up with me writing this everythime. (LOL).

Here's chapter 23. I trying to catch up with all the chapters. I'm barely finished. I have a chapter and a half to go. I just haven't had time. Anyway, I kinda like this chpater. I was experimenting with trying to become more discriptive. I think this was a turning point where I tried harder.

Anyway. Chapter 23 has more teasers in it and we hear about everyone else. Hope you enjoy. Have a great weekend!!

Disclaimer applies- I only own this story line. Not Trinity Blood (I can wish though)

Chapter 23

Seth looked in disbelief. Her children, people she knew, were scattered across the cold stone floor. All were dead. The Empress prayed that Asthe and Ion were not among them. The sound of something sloshing in a far corner caught Seth off guard.

"Hello?" She spoke softly. "Who's there?" No one answered back. The gut wrenching sound of bones and muscles being pulled apart rang in her ears, the smell of death hung heavily in the air. "Ion? Asthe? Who is it?" Walking closer to the sound, she could see a figure hovering over a corpse of one of her dead imperial guards. She could hear who ever it was pulling at the Methuselah's chest. Coming closer, she noticed red hair flowing freely down the owner's back. "Esther?" The person jerked their head around. Seth jumped back in fright. It was Esther. She wore her usual black leather uniform and instead of the helmet, she wore a pair of black goggles over her eyes. Around her neck was a metal collar. Her face was covered in blood. Seth could see she held the guard's heart in her left hand. Apparently, she had been feeding on it. Esther dropped the man's heart and stood up. Seth took another step back. She could clearly see that something wasn't right. Esther's teeth were razor sharp and she had claws. "Is this what Cain did to you?" Esther took another step closer; she wiped the blood off her lips with the back of her hand. Esther pulled out two curved daggers and whirled them around her fingers. "Esther. What's wrong? Stop it you're scaring me." Esther grinned, before throwing both daggers at Seth. The Empress quickly changed into Crusnik 03 and jumped out of the way. "So it is true?" The crusnik said with sorrow in her heart. "They are controlling you." Seth dodged past Esther and tried to make a beeline to the door. Hoping that she would have enough time to lock her in. She heard her friend yell and her frantic footsteps as she raced after her. Out of sheer desperation, Seth quickly turned and attacked Esther with her turning forks. Esther waved her arms frantically at her. The Empress wanted nothing more than to cry. She now understood why Able refused to come and help. Seth loved Esther too. She was carrying Seth's heir to the throne. "Esther..." She spoke, trying to fend her friend off of her. "I know you can hear me. Fight it. You are stronger than this." Seth swung her weapon once more at Esther, putting all her strength into it. She caught Esther on the side of her head. The hybrid fell to her knees and looked up at 03.

"Seth?" Esther's weak voice spoke before she fell forward and passing out. The Empress dropped her weapons and wanted nothing more than to run to her fallen friend.

"I'll go get help." She spoke frantically, before turning and running for the door. "I'll be back."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So what do you think Professor?" Father Leon spoke. "Is Tres going to be okay?" Father Wordsworth sighed. He looked at the downed android.

"He'll need to be updated once we make it back to Rome." Indeed the priest had done a good job at piecing the android back together. Tres was laid out on a vacant table. The Professor had been able to re-attach both of his legs and his right arm. His left unfortunately, had been ripped off and lost in the fight. "How are you, Leon. If memory serves right you got hit too." Father Leon smiled and moved his cloak to show William the four deep cuts on his chest.

"Funny thing is..." He grinned. "This wasn't the first time a pretty girl has taken a chunk out of me."

"Poor Esther. She's being used as a puppet and all we can do now is stand around helpless waiting to hear from anyone else. Any word, Father Hugue?"

"It's quiet." The blond priest spoke. "I haven't heard anyone screaming for the past twenty minutes."

"Looks like Esther has run out of people to slay." Leon joked. The rest of the priest gave him a dirty look. "What?"

"Any word from Cardinal Caterina or Abel?" Father Havel asked

"They are not responding. Could be because we are underground." Sister Kate spoke. The sound of running footsteps silenced them all. Everyone readied his or her weapons.

"Someone Help!" Caterina screamed. Father Havel opened the door in time to see the Cardinal run past him. With quick reflexes, he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into the room. The rest priest aimed their weapons high at the man chasing her.

"Are you alright my lady?" Leon asked. Caterina nodded, trying to catch her breath. "Who this idiot?" Caterina took a deep breath before speaking.

"He's the reason we're all here."

"What?"

"His name is Liam Von Helter codename 'The Doctor'. He's the reason for Esther's appearance." Leon cocked his gun back and glared.

"You're going to pay." Leon snarled.

"No!" Caterina spoke.

"What?" Vaclav questioned.

"No." She looked at him. "I need him alive. For Esther's sake." Caterina looked over at Liam. "He's the only one that truly knows what happening to her."

"Can she be cured?" the professor asked.

"No..."Liam finally spoke out. "That won't be possible. Her condition is irreversible. She is what she is."

"Then for the child's sake. I am sure you had no intension of that." Caterina spoke to him. Liam smiled.

"Child? What child?" Leon questioned.

"If the child makes it through each trimester."

"If I have my way it will."

"And what way is that?"

"By you coming with us back to the Vatican. If you surrender to us now, I will personally make sure that you will not be imprisoned or put to death. You will be condemned to look over the Queen." Liam scratched the back of his head. "You are the only one that knows what will happen to her."

"That's saying if Reaper agrees to it. I must tell you that she rather dislikes me."

"Really?" Leon said sarcastically. "I couldn't tell."

"What other choice do you have?" Caterina asked. "You know of whom protects her. When he gets his hands on you, there will be parts of you all over Albion."

"If Abel gets his hands on me."

"Oh! He will." Caterina walked towards the vampire. "We are your only choice and this is my only offer. Give up now and I'll spare you." Liam looked around at all the priest that protected her. She was indeed right. If he were to say no, the men would be on him in a matter of seconds.

"Very well." He lowered his head. "I surrender."

"Good." She bluntly stated. "Father Leon."

"Ma'am?"

"Contain him." Leon smirked.

"With pleasure." Leon wrapped his finger tightly around the trigger and pointed the barrel at Liam's right kneecap.

"Wait!" Liam cried out. Leon pulled the trigger. The vampire fell to the floor, screaming in agony.

"Havel and Leon." Caterina spoke. "Take the doctor and get him out of here. We can't risk Esther getting to him. The rest of us will go and assist Abel and everyone else." They all nodded.

"Caterina!" a woman's voice called out. The Cardinal turned around. Seth ran into the room, slammed the door shut and put all her weight upon it.

"Seth, what is it?" The Empress caught her breath and looked at them all.

"Esther, I found her."

"Where?"

"Down the hall. She attacked me."

"We know. Cain is controlling her thru Dietrich."

"She's trying to fight it. She called out my name."

"First and foremost." Caterina snapped. "Why did you run off on Abel and I? Abel was worried."

"Unlike my brother, Duchess. I could not stand around knowing that my children were being slaughtered." Seth spoke. "I went to help."

"Yes and while we looked for you, the Contra Mundi came and attacked Abel and I." Seth eyes widen and lowered her head.

"Our predicament is becoming difficult as time goes by."

"Indeed it is. We have to find Dietrich and take him out of the picture. It's the only way to subdue Esther." Caterina spoke.

"Agreed." The Empress nodded. Seth grabbed the doorknob and turned to leave. "I'll go see if I can assist Abel. You try and find Dietrich." Seth opened the door and faced her worst fear. Esther stood in the doorframe, breathing heavily, dragging a mutilated arm. "Run. All of you! "I'll hold her off." Seth said transforming into 03 again. The Professor grabbed Caterina by the arm and pulled her to another exit.

"Thank you!" Caterina looked back over at the Empress, just in time to see the Queen of Albion grab her by the left arm, digging her claws into Seth's skin.

* * *

Uh oh! Esther has Seth. What's happening with Abel? Did he defeat Cain? What will happen?? Stay tuned!!

**Verse from Chapter 24**

"Did you know that I was going to have her kill you?"

"I know all about your plan. You will fail."

"You seem so sure, dear brother."

"I'm not your brother." Abel spat.


	24. Chapter 24

Special thank you's go out to **Xiayou and SapphireRoseE (TWICE!!)** for the great reviews. Another thank you goes to all my readers. I hope that one day you'll leave a review for me.

I had a gloomy weekend, (It rained 48 hours straight!!) I kinda like this chapter. I like the converstation between Ion and Cain. (Peon) The next chapter is one of my favorites (After 17), just because of Abel. Can you guess why??

Anway...like I keep saying. The story is almost finished and I'd like to keep these going. Tell me what you think.

Anway (Again, I think I like that word) On with the story!

Disclaimer applies I do not own Trinity Blood. I only own this story line.

* * *

Chapter 24

Abel's scythe dug into Cain's shoulder. The blond crusnik let out a painful cry.

"You are going to pay for what you've done for Esther." He growled.

"Likely." Cain spoke; jerking his body forward and releasing himself from the scythe. "Your precious queen will be your undoing." Abel growled. "Did you know that I was going to have her kill you?"

"I know all about your plan. You will fail."

"You seem so sure, dear brother."

"I'm not your brother." Abel spat.

"Fine." Cain huffed. "See it your way then." He took a step back and aimed his lance at Abel's chest. "This has gone on long enough." Cain's lance sent out a charged red bolt of energy. Abel had no chance to move and took the blow full force in the chest. The blast sent him through a brick wall. Cain smiled and waited for the dust to clear. Abel lay unconscious covered in rubble. "Goodbye my dear brother. As much as I wish I could end your suffering. Your blood will be on Reaper's hands. I'm hoping that that will finally break her." He stepped closer and looked over Abel's broken body. "And then we will have the true Contra Mundi...as well as her offspring." The blond crusnik turned and walked out of the room. Even with the slight diversions, from his already altered plan. Things were still going smoothly. Reaper was making a glorious mess of things. Abel was now out of commission for the time being and that only left Cain to deal with Seth and whoever had survived Reaper's attack.

"My Lord." A voice said. Cain sighed and took a small radio out of his pocket.

"What is it, Dietrich."

"My lord, Reaper has come in contact with crusnik 03. Shall I finish her off?" The blond grinned.

"Slowly. I want her death to be a painful one. Are you having trouble with Reaper?"

"A little." Dietrich spoke over the radio. "She's putting up quite a fight with the enhancers. It's only a matter of time before she breaks free of my control."

"Then take 03 out now. I cannot risk them figuring out the collar is what controlling her. That's why we had her take out the android first."

"Why?"

"Because he could of picked up on the electrical charge coming off that collar. If she gets free again, its all over."

"Understood sir."

"Good. Then take care of my sister and meet up with me at the entrance. We're leaving."

"Yes sir. " Dietrich said. Cain paused for a second before speaking into the radio again.

"Liam, report." He paused waiting for an answer. "Liam?"

"He's not there." A voice said angrily. "He's in the custody of the Vatican." Cain turned and came face to face with the familiar young blond Methuselah that accompanied Abel in his search for him. "He's probably already on the Iron Maiden by now." Ion grinned.

"Ah! It's you. Peon, isn't it"

"Ion." The earl growled.

"Whatever." Cain smiled. "It doesn't matter anyway. It's not like you can destroy me."

"You will suffer for what you've done to Esther." Cain rolled his eyes.

"So I keep hearing. Tell me...why do you fight for her?"

"She is my friend." Cain snickered.

"A Methuselah befriending a lowly Terran. What is the world coming to?" Ion pulled out his small dagger. Cain nodded. "But still you insist on fighting me?"

"I won't stand and watch." Ion glared. "You. Will. Not. Leave." Cain crossed his arms.

"And who, besides you, are going to stop me?" Ion grinned and ducked. The sound of air rushing filled the hallway. Cain quickly turned around and met face to face with the tip of Brother Pedro's screamer.

"JUSTICE WILL BE MINE!" Pedro laughed as he watched the so-called powerful crusnik's head slam into a wall. Cain's body fell limp on the floor. His face wet with fresh blood. Pedro stood next to Ion. The unlikely partners looked back and forth from one another.

"Huh." Ion scratched the back of his head. "I didn't think he would go down that easy."

"Are you kidding?" Pedro stated. "If he'd had seen me a few second earlier. It would be me on the ground and wouldn't be just my face that would be messed up." Ion smiled. "Let me call Paula and see if she can get some men in here and try and contain him before he wakes up. Maybe a sedative would help."

"Well whatever we do, do it quick. When he wakes up he'll strike without hesitation." Pedro nodded and grabbed his radio.

"Impressive." Ion quickly turned around. Asthe stood there with her hands and her hips. "The two of you were able to take out the Contra Mundi himself." She walked closer. "Good work, Earl of Memphis."

"Well...it was actually Brother Pedro's idea. Though we didn't think that we would both be standing here and him laying on the floor."

"That's what made you more powerful."

"Why is that?"

"Because the Contra Mundi believes that no one can defeat him. I heard him toying with you. You are very brave to stand up to him. Very brave and a bit foolish."

"I did it for Esther." Ion lowered her head. "Have you seen her?" Asthe nodded. "How is she?" The duchess turned around to show Ion the four slashes in her back. They had already started healing. "How?"

"He turned her into a monster. She attacked my group and killed most of the men I was with. I don't know what she is."

"She's a hybrid." The two Methuselah turned and noticed the Cardinal and a few of her priest walking down the corridor.

"Lady Caterina." The two bowed out of respect. Ion looked back up and question the woman.

"Hybrid of what?"

"She's a crusnik hybrid. Cain altered her DNA with Kudluk and Krusnik nano-machines and now he has Dietrich in charge of killing us all." Caterina looked behind the two and noticed the person in question passed out against the wall. "And it seems you miraculously took him out."

"It was Ion's and Brother Pedro idea." Asthe spoke. The Cardinal looked and the young man.

"Very good work. You have my gratitude." Caterina looked to the professor. "Contain him. Use those bullets that Liam handed over." The priest nodded.

* * *

Is Abel going to be alright?! Great going for Ion and Brother Pedro. I had to do something with those two. Cracks me up because I think it could of happen. (Though I highly doubt, but for the story. Just keep on believin!) Chapter 25 will probably be up on Friday!!

**But until thne here's a sneek peek of what lies ahead.**

**_"Or have I not repaid for all my sins? Is this hell?"_**

"It's neither." A soft voice spoke. Abel froze in place; he feared to believe he was in the latter of the two.

"I must be truly in hell, if I'm hearing your voice."


	25. Chapter 25

Special Thank yous go out to **_Xiayou, SapphireRoseE, and Woolfred._** Another thank you goes out to all my readers. I thank you all for keeping this story alive. (I finished it on Tuesday). I hope in one chapter you'll feel up to it and leave a review for me.

UPDATE SONL- 6.338 Hits, 76 Reviews, 1 C2, 19 favs and 23 Alerts.

Okay this chapter does have meaning. My proof reader (soon-to-be husband) doesn't understand why this chapter is the way it is. (Then again he doesn't read or watch Trinity Blood, so that could be it.) I think we all know what sin Abel keeps saying he can never forgive hismelf for. This Chapter is for him to find peace within himself. I know it's far out there, but this is Trinity Blood we're talking about. They have terrans that can conrtol people, vampires that are flame throwers and a nambe-pambe sugar intoxicated priest who transforms into a scary looking vampire with wings. So I think it fits.

Also, It is a very short chapter, and I apologize for it. (I've noticed when my chapters do not have action in them they tend to be a bit short.) That just means I like action more, and there is quite a bit to come.

I hope most of you will understand the meaning of this chapter. Like I've been hinting at in a few past chapters, Abel needs this to be totally and completely Esther's. (Or so I think) Tell me what you think.

Okay, After all that is said and done. On with the show!...erm...I mean Chapter!

Disclaimer applies: I do not own Trinity Blood. I own own the plot for SONL

* * *

Chapter 25

_**"Is this what heaven is like?"**_ Abel thought, _**"Did Cain finally finish me off?"**_ Abel looked around and noticed his was in the Vatican, or more precise he was in the catacombs, in the familiar room that held the body of a woman he still mourned for. _**"Or have I not repaid for all my sins? Is this hell?"**_

"It's neither." A soft voice spoke. Abel froze in place; he feared to believe he was in the latter of the two.

"I must be truly in hell, if I'm hearing your voice."

"Abel Nightroad." He felt her place a hand on his left arm. "You are truly stubborn. This is neither heaven nor hell. This is your subconscious."

"Meaning?"

"Cain knocked you out. You're dreaming." She let out a light laugh. "And your mind chose me." Abel closed his eyes and lowered his head. He still refused to believe who it was behind him. The touch of her hand, the sound of her voice was becoming too much. "Abel."

"Yes...Lilith?"

"Face me." He shook his head. "Why not?"

"I can't. This is just a figment of my imagination. You're not real."

"But here I am. Abel." She grabbed his shoulders and tried to turn him. Abel stood firm. "You still insist on acting like this. So stubborn, so...child like." She laughed. Abel closed his eye and prayed to who ever god would listen to wake him up. Out of nowhere he felt her fingers lift his chin up. "Abel, look at me." He shook his head. "Abel?" As if out of habit, the priest open his eyes and faced a smile on which he had not seen in such a long time. She looked the same as he had last seen her alive. Lilith smiled and removed his glasses. "There, much better." She looked the bifocals over before putting them on. Abel couldn't help, but laugh. "Honestly why do you hide such perfectly blue eyes?" She took them off and handed them back. Abel placed them in his pocket.

"Thank you." He spoke softly. She smiled and brushed a few stray hairs out of his face. The light touch of her fingers brushed against his skin. Abel could not resist the temptation and quickly hugged her. "I'm so sorry." He blurted out. Lilith hugged him back tightly.

"There's nothing to forgive." She whispered in his ear. "You did everything you could." She pulled back and lifted his eyes to hers. "And I'm very proud of what you've done Abel. You do not resemble the old Abel I knew nine hundred years ago."

"I had a very good teacher." He mumbled. She smiled again and this time Abel joined as well.

"And I'm very happy that you've found Esther." Abel's smile disappeared. "She needs you Abel and you need her."

"But...I"

"But what? You're happy Abel and you deserve it. It's not a sin, you know." Abel nodded and looked at her red hair.

"You were the one who woke me up from my coma." She nodded.

"I've always been with you, Abel, you and Seth." She held his hands. "I love you both, but you need to move on. Be there for Esther and your little one." Abel felt tears forming. He bit his bottom lip and hugged her tightly once more.

"Thank you." He whispered. Lilith laughed.

"My silly little Abel is all grown up and about to become a father." She combed her fingers through his hair, like she did when he was younger. After a few minutes of silence, she finally pulled away from him and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Now you need to get going. Esther needs rescuing by her knight in shining armor." She spoke before leaning in and kissing his forehead. "Be happy Abel. That's all I want." The priest nodded.

"I will." He spoke. Abel kept watching her as the edges of his vision became blurry and finally black.

"Just be happy, Abel."

There was a pain in his chest, every time he tried to take a breath. Abel opened his eyes and noticed he was back in the room he had fought with Cain. Slowly he sat up and winced once or twice from the movement. He closed his eyes and thought back to his dream. _**"Just be happy, Abel. It's not a sin, you know."**_ Her voice echoed in his head. With another deep breath, Abel got his feet. The pain in his chest was starting to fade.

"Thank you." He spoke once more. "For everything." The priest stumbled over the rubble and out the door. Heading off to find Esther.

* * *

So from a few people I've talked to, I don't think anyone was suspecting Lilith to show up. (But then again it was only in his mind.) Hopefully now our favorite clumsy priest can get over the terrifing idea of becoming a father. (By the way I've figured out the child's name.) Now let's hope that Abel and the other's can save Esther from Deitrich. Stay tuned!!

**Verse from Chapter 26. Advert not thine eyes**(That line cracks me up I don't know why)

The hybrid dropped Seth and looked at her new opponent. Seth looked up to see Abel in crusnik form, his eyes burning red and scythe pointing directly at Esther's neck.

"Leave her alone. It's me you want."


	26. Chapter 26

Special thank yous go out to **_Esthers follen angel abel, SapphireRose E, Xiayou, & Woolfred_**. Thank you for the great reviews. Another thanks goes out to all my readers. This story probably would have never made it without you all.

Well...this weekned had it's ups and downs. The biggest up was when my honey and I rescued a Red-Tailed Hawk with a broken wing. I'm an animal-lover and I hate to see them in pain. (Except Spiders. I hate spiders.) The worst part though was when my laptop crashed and I lost all the work on my new Trinity Blood stroy. Thank Gd I was smart enough to pen it down three weeks ago.

Okay...so now the story! We finally get to the good parts!! After a little pow-wow with Lilith. Abel is back on tracK!! (Hugs!)

Disclaimer applies: I do not own Trinity Blood: I am broke and what not. I only own the ideas in my head.

* * *

Chapter 26

Abel rushed down the hallway, quickly glancing in each room looking for anyone. Most of what he could see were dismembered bodies. He knew that Esther had been behind them. Up a head he noticed a quick flash of red fabric go around a corner.

"Caterina!" He called out, running faster. "Caterina!"

"Abel?" He heard her call back. The priest turned and noticed Caterina, along with the professor and sword dancer. "Oh!" Caterina rushed over and hugged him. "Thank heavens you're alright."

"How is everything?" She shrugged.

"Two down. Liam surrender and Cain was knocked out."

"Eh!" Abel rubbed the side of his head. "Knocked out how?" Caterina smiled.

"Brother Pedro and the Earl of Memphis somehow out smarted him. We are airlifting him out and sending him to the Vatican."

"Are you not worried about him waking?" Abel questioned. Caterina shook her head.

"He won't be waking up anytime soon. He was given a sedative to put him to sleep." Abel nodded.

"Good work." He looked around quickly and noticed one person missing.

"Did you...ever find Seth."

"Oh!" Caterina gasped. "Yes. Seth."

"Where is she?"

"I don't particularly know where she is."

"You never found her?" Caterina turned her head away.

"I did. I just don't know where she is now. She gave us cover to get out."

"Cover for what?"

"Abel." Caterina looked back at him. "The last time I saw your sister, she was being pulled through a door way by Esther." Abel lowered his head.

"And how was Esther?"

"Not good." She started. "I understand now when you wouldn't discuss in detail what had happen to her." Abel looked around; many of his friends were wearing deep cuts.

"I'm assuming this was all Esther's doing." The Cardinal nodded.

"She's taken out most of the Imperial guards and our men from the Vatican." _**"Seth can't handle her. I don't even think I can, but..."**_ Abel looked up at the ceiling. _**"Do I turn my back on my sister, the only kin I have left." **_Abel took off his glasses and handed them to Caterina.

"Take care of these for me." She nodded. "I'm going to find Seth."

"Be careful."

"I will." He said before racing back down the hallway. _**"Where do I even start looking?"**_ As if someone had heard his thoughts, a table came flying out for a room further down the hallway. _**"I guess there." **_

Coming up to the room, Abel could see his sister, badly wounded, trying hard to keep away from Esther's claws.

"Esther!" Seth cried. "Fight it!" It seemed though her pleas fell on deaf ears. Esther growled and hissed slashing and clawing at the crusnik. Seth swung her tuning forks and tried to give her friend a light blow in the leg. Esther jumped over Seth and grabbed the Empress by the neck. "Fight Esther. Please." Esther let out a low growl. She raised one of her hands intending to give the final blow. Seth closed her eyes and waited for her impending doom. A spark of electricity hit Esther's free hand. The hybrid dropped Seth and looked at her new opponent. Seth looked up to see Abel in crusnik form, his eyes burning red and scythe pointing directly at Esther's neck.

"Leave her alone. It's me you want." Esther took a step towards him.

"Abel." Seth mumbled.

"Go down the hallway. The others are waiting there. Go."

"No you need help."

"I'll deal with things here." Seth knew better than to argue with Abel on certain things. Using the rest of her strenght, Seth made her way out of the room. Abel's eyes lowered. _**"My dearest Esther..."**_ he looked up to see her crouched up against the wall, waiting for him make a move. _**"Forgive me for what I must do." **_Abel spread his wings out and waited for his love to make a move. Esther snarled at him in return. _**"How can someone so beautiful, become something so menacing?" **_"Esther? I now you can hear me." He spoke softly. "Fight him. I know you can." Esther took a step forward and growled. Abel backed away. "You're stronger than this. I've seen your come out of worse case scenarios. Please..." he bit his lip, not wanting to lose it now. "Don't make me fight you."

"You have no choice." A voice came from Esther. Abel's eyes widen. "She's going to kill you."

"Dietrich. Let her go."

"No. Have you even seen what she's capable of?"

"Let her go." He repeated.

"No." Reaper launched herself at Abel. He backed away from his love, keeping his scythe between the two of them. She screamed and spat at him. _**"No wonder why she considers herself a monster." **_Esther swung at the priest; Abel was not quick enough to get out of the way of the blow. The punch landed on his right temple, he fell back against a nearby wall.

"Lord Cain will be pleased." Dietrich spoke. "He will surely praise me for having Reaper kill you."

"You Lord is in the custody of the Vatican." Abel got back up. "You are all on your own."

"Impossible. Lord Cain would not fall so easily."

"He did." Abel grinned hoping that Dietrich would fall for his trap. "The Contra Mundi taken out by a lowly terran." Reaper swung at Abel again. The priest ducked out of the way and swung his scythe. As his expected, Reaper did a back flip over his weapon and tried to kick at him. Abel ducked out the door and ran down the hallway.

* * *

Poor Abel...he goes through too much. I think he needs a cookie or something. Will Abel and Esther face off in chapter 27? Stay Tuned!!

**Verse from Chapter 27**

Abel raced down the hallway, hoping he did not pass the entrance that lead to the outside. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest; sweat dripping from his brow, without a doubt he desperately needs help. Esther footsteps are not far behind him. Fearing that Abel would not have enough time he turned and flung his scythe at his love, hoping he'd miss her.


	27. Chapter 27

Special Thank yous go out to **_Woolfred, Esters follen angel Abel, Xiayou, & SapphireRoseE_** for the great reviews. Another thank you goes out to all my readers.

Well not much I can really say. I kinda said it all on last time. I'm trying to update as much as possible. The story is complete, but I'm still going back over it to find little things I can vamp up. Heck, I may go as far as revising this story one day. Anyway he is chapter 27. Hope you like it

Disclaimer: I'm broke, therefore I do not own Trinity Blood.

* * *

Chapter 27

He raced frantically down the hallway. Esther right on heels, he did his best to dodge her blows. Abel turned a corner, hoping to be up with the rest of the AX members, hoping that all of them together would be enough to take her down.

"You can't run forever priest!" Dietrich spoke. "You're going to die down here." _**"Not unless I get to her out in the open. Out there I can use the sky to my advantage."**_ Abel raced down the hallway, hoping he did not pass the entrance that lead to the outside. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest; sweat dripping from his brow, without a doubt he desperately needs help. Esther footsteps are not far behind him. Fearing that Abel would not have enough time he turned and flung his scythe at his love, hoping he'd miss her. Using any precious time he had Abel sped further down the hallway and finally came to door to the outside. Abel swung the door open and fell onto concrete.

"Abel?" He looked up and noticed Caterina and his fellow co-workers. "Did you find her?" Abel got to his feet and rushed for the doorknob. He slammed the door shut and hoped beyond hopes that Esther would not show up.

"Abel!" He looked to his side to see Seth running to him. He clothes were all torn from the battle, but she still wore a smile on her face. She flung her arms around him. "Thank goodness, I was so worried." Abel held his sister. "Where's Esther?"

"She's still in there. I couldn't bring myself to face her." A loud bang came from the other side of the door.

"So instead you lead her straight to us." Caterina snapped. Abel placed all his weight on the door. "What to you expect us to do?"

"We'll have an advantage out here. Seth and I can take to the skies. You all can spread out lay covering fire."

"How are we going to get through to her?" Setn questioned. Caterina eyes lit up.

"Sister Kate." The hologram of the blond woman appeared.

"Yes ma'am"

"Make a deal with Liam, ask him where Dietrich is."

"What kind of deal?'

"Does it look like I care! Offer him money!" Caterina yelled. "Just do it now!" Sister Kate quickly fizzed out. _**"Well...at least it's not me being yelled at."**_ Another loud bang indicated that Esther hadn't given up her prey.

"We need to hurry. I can't keep leaning on this door." He called out. Caterina nodded and rushed over to the professor.

"Start up Tres."

"But he's not stable."

"I don't care. He's the best shot we have."

"But with one arm?" Caterina glared at him. "Um...very well." The priest turned and started working on the downed android. "Everyone else help Abel, but try not to harm Esther too much." They all nodded and waited for Abel to move. Seth stood next to Caterina and watched her brother hold the door shut.

Out of all the predicaments Abel Nightroad had been through in his life, he had to agree that this was by far one of the worst situations he had ever been in. He could now feel the metal door begin to deform from the battering. He'd rather deal with the entire Rosenkruez order than Esther. Cain, as much as Abel hated to admit it, was right. Esther one something one thought twice about before messing with. He felt Esther hit the door once more, Abel knew the time was now. He quickly moved away from the door and took his stance next to Seth. The door flew off its hinges and Esther inched her way outside.

"Give up Dietrich." Abel called out. "You are surrounded. It's only a matter of time before we take Esther down." Reaper laughed.

"You won't take her down." Dietrich spoke through Esther. "Right now, your afraid to fight her, for fear that you'll hurt the baby."

"Baby? What baby?" Abel heard Leon called out.

"Didn't Father Nightroad tell you?" Dietrich spoke. "He's going to be a father." Abel glared. Esther stood still, her arms slumped to her sides. Dietrich walked out beside her. He had a sly grin upon his face. "Though I fear you'll have nothing really to do with the child." He placed an arm around Esther. "Lord Cain has plans to raise the child on his own."

"Not if we have something to say about it!" Seth yelled. "That child is the rightful heir to Albion! I'll be damned if you harm the child or it's mother!"

"Really? And a puny little girl like you is going to stop me? You can't even get passed Reaper." Seth held her ground. Dietrich looked behind her and noticed Asthe and Ion behind their Empress, both ready to fight. Beside them were the remaining priests from the Vatican, all with their weapons aimed at his head.

"You are outnumbered." Father Tres's voice came out of nowhere. "You have 10 seconds to surrender." Dietrich gasped and backed behind Esther. Abel noticed Dietrich's reaction to Tres. _**"What has him so spooked about an android?"**_ A red light gleamed from Tres's eyes, indicating he had switched to genocide mode. He aimed his good arm up and pointed the gun at Esther and Dietrich.

"Tres no!" Caterina cried. "You may hit her." Tres paused, but only for a second.

"Detecting electrical current. Recalculating objectives." Tres then pointed his gun right at Esther and fired.

* * *

Uh oh! Will Esther make it out alive? Will Abel win?? Stay tuned and find out!

**Verse from CH. 28**

Dietrich looks up into the eyes of death, scythe ready to cut throw his body.

"You shall pay for what you have done to her." The crusnik growled. "And to everyone else. You are nothing but a nuisance, just prey on the food chain." The puppet master looked up and noticed the row of sharp teeth staring at him. "You will never touch my Esther again."

"Your Esther..." Dietrich spat.


	28. Chapter 28

Special thanks go out to **Ethren (Twice), Sapphire Rose E, Xiayou, & Woolfred** for the great reviews. Another thanks go out to everyone that keeps on reading. I hope that one day you'll leave one for me too.

Well...Another update and it's friday. I hope you all have a great weekend!!

Discalimer applies: I do not own TB.

* * *

Chapter 28

"No!" Abel cried out. Tres's shot rang through. The fired bullet shot straight at the collar around Esther's neck. The device shattered into a million tiny pieces. A loud buzzing sound filled the air. Esther dropped to her feet and screamed. She laid on the ground, clawing at her ears. Dietrich took this opportunity to flee back into the ghetto. Abel went after him.

The puppet master knew that he was going to meet his maker soon. He could hear the black angel's screams not far behind him. He could actually feel the electricity in the air. Cain had warned him about what would happen if he messed around with the god of slaughter's prized possession.

Abel, with scythe in hand, flew at the vampire. It had been some time since he had ever been this angry with one person, except for Cain. Not only had this man put his family in serious danger, but he toyed with Abel's emotions and now Abel was going to get his revenge on him. Not only for the torment that Dietrich and bestowed upon him, but on Esther. He had deceived her before, becoming her friend, convincing her to kill, for not showing her the compassion that she so desperately wanted. Abel quickly remembered the look on her face when he told her that he was her friend. The crusnik's eyes glowed with malice. He raised his weapon and sent the scythe through the meat of Dietrich's left leg. The vampire fell to the ground; blood splattered the ground, before moving slowly to Abel's feet. Dietrich looks up into the eyes of death, scythe ready to cut throw his body.

"You shall pay for what you have done to her." The crusnik growled. "And to everyone else. You are nothing but a nuisance, just prey on the food chain." The puppet master looked up and noticed the row of sharp teeth staring at him. "You will never touch my Esther again."

"Your Esther..." Dietrich spat. "Does not exist. She the Contra Mundi's pet now." Abel growled again before swinging his scythe and cutting through his mid section. Dietrich coughed up blood. "She's a monster, just like you." Abel sneered before bringing the blade up to his neck.

"You just don't know when to leave well enough alone, do you?" the crusnik yelled.

"I know that the more I aggravate you, the sooner..." Dietrich last words were stopped short when Abel cut the vampire's head clean off. Abel stood in front of the bloody pile of the once puppet master. With a heavy sigh, Abel felt himself revert back to normal. After nearly millennia, he still hated the feeling of transforming back, mostly because of his wings. He walked back down the hallway. Was it really over? Would Esther be rid of the order?

"Esther." He spoke out, before racing back to where his beloved had fell. Coming up the doorway, he noticed that someone had already moved her.

"Abel?" he looked over to see Asthe rush up to him. "Where's Dietrich?"

"Dead." He spoke softly.

"Should have figured."

" Where's Esther?"

"Caterina had her rushed to a hospital."

"Obliviously."

"The Cardinal asked a few of us to stay behind incase you showed back up. She wishes to speak with you." Abel rolled his eyes. He didn't want to give another report to her, at least not right now.

"It'll have to wait." Abel spoke, walking off on the duchess. "There are more important things to consider right now." Asthe stood firm in her place.

"You can't see Esther." She spoke out to him. Abel turned to face her. "The kingdom of Albion is having her over looked by their doctors. No one is allowed in to see her."

"Want to bet?" he glared. He turned and walked off.

"I'm serious Abel." He heard her call out. The priest ignored her and continued to make his way. _**"Like the Albion government is going to keep me away from her."**_

"Abel?" came a soft voice. He looked to his side and noticed Caterina. He rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing here? I thought you would be at the hospital." The Cardinal shook her head.

"I was coming back to find you."

"Me? Why? And it better not be for me to give you a stupid report." Caterina laughed.

"We are getting ready to hold a meeting with the Albion government. I thought you would like to attend."

"What meeting?"

"The one to decide if Esther keeps her crown." Abel stopped dead in his tracks.

"What?" Caterina shook her head and came up to her dearest friend.

"Come." She placed a hand on his back and ushered him back to the palace.

"Oh!" He spoke. "Is Esther..."

"She's fine. Once Father Wordsworth retrieved the bizarre devices from her ears, she passed out. Then she was rushed to the hospital." Abel nodded. "Your lucky Tres was able to help."

"Why?"

"Because later he stated that it was the collar that was controlling her. If he had not shot that blasted device off, she probably would have killed one of us." She looked over to her friend and smile. Caterina placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a tight squeeze. "Abel relax. She's safe and sound. It's all over."

"Then why are they having a meeting?"

"They want to decide if it would be best to declare a steward until Esther is redeemed alright. She has been through an awful lot. The government is worried that she may have posttraumatic stress disorder. They're mostly worried for the child's sake. If she were to just take the throne back the stress may cause her to miscarriage." Abel could only nod. He knew she was right. "By the way..." He looked over to the blond.

"The pope has requested that we leave one of our own behind to keep reports on the queen. I was wondering if you would like the job?" He nodded once again and smiled.

"How long?"

"Until she will be able to re-claim the throne. Probably until after the baby is born." Abel grinned. "What are you hoping it'll be?"

"I don't care." Abel spoke. "I'll still love it the same." He then gave her a stern look. "As long as it's not twins." Caterina laughed.

* * *

Hm? Why doesn't Abel want any twins?? (lol) Anyway until next time take care!!

**Verse from Ch. 29.**

The sheets she was wrapped in were very soft. It felt familiar, like from an old memory. She turned and wrapped herself tightly in her sheets and blankets.


	29. Chapter 29

Special Thank yous go out to** Ethren , SapphireRoseE, & Woolfred **for the great reviews. Another thank you goes out to all my readers, I hope future chapters will encourgae you to leave a review for me.

I hope everyone had a good weekend. Mind was a little sore. I'm recovering from two small injuries. So no type my new story has been put on back burner until next weekend. Besides that. I like the second part of this chapter. I put a lot of effort trying to think how a queen should act and how Esther wou.ld act as queen. Anway tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I do not own TB

Chapter 29

The sheets she was wrapped in were very soft. It felt familiar, like from an old memory. She turned and wrapped herself tightly in her sheets and blankets. Esther opened one eye and noticed she was in her very own bed, in her very own room. She closed her eyes and yawned. She pushed the blankets off of her and stretched. Her neck was a little sore. Esther got to her feet and walked to a nearby mirror, she noticed a slight bruise on her neck. She remembered all that had happen. How she attacked everyone, how she nearly killed Seth and most of all the pain in Abel's eyes.

"Abel." She mumbled before placing her hands on her belly. She'd almost forgotten. She was pregnant. Her mind raced with thoughts, mostly of Abel. She wondered if he knew and if he did would he be happy about it. Esther's thoughts were quickly cut short by her growling stomach. She walked over to her closet and pulled out a housecoat, and went to the kitchen.

The hallway was quiet. Esther assumed it was still early and everyone was still asleep. Esther quickly made her way into the kitchen and over to the fridge.

"Hungry?" She heard a voice. She turned quickly to find Father Leon sitting on the counter eating a bowl of chocolate pudding. She smiled warmly. "Didn't expect you to be up so early."

"Early?" She spoke. "How long have I been out?"

"Half a day. The doctors said that they expected you to be out until tomorrow."

"Well..." She smiled. "My stomach thought otherwise." Leon smiled before eating another spoonful of pudding.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better, thank you." She grabbed a spoon from a drawer and walked over to the priest. "Mind sharing?" Leon grinned and handed the bowl over to her. "Where is everyone?"

"Filling out reports and such. Caterina and Abel are in a meeting with the Albion government. Professor and Tres have already headed back to Rome with the prisoners." She nodded. "Oh! Congratulations by the way."

"For what."

"The baby. Abel finally came clean and told us all." Esther turned as red as her hair.

"How did he take it?" Leon shrugged.

"All I know, Red, is I've never seen Father Nightroad so angry at anyone. All he could think of was getting to you. He'll be very happy to hear that you're awake."

"And what of Cain?" Leon chuckled. "What?"

"He's on his way to Rome."

"Huh? He was captured?" The priest nodded.

"Your little friend Ion and Brother Pedro worked together and surprisingly took him out quickly."

"How?"

"You'll have to ask the earl. I'm not sure myself. A lot of stuff happen while we were all down there." Esther looked at the floor. "Mind you, we are not blaming you for any of this." Esther remained silent.

"Why is Lady Caterina meeting with my people?"

"Not really sure. Probably to do with your condition."

"Are you sure?" Leon shrugged.

"Why else would she want Abel to join her?" Esther got to her feet and handed Leon back the bowl. "You okay Red?"

"Yeah, I just need to deal with something." She walked way. Esther headed back to her room and quickly changed in to a slim white sleeveless dress. She quickly brushed all the snarls out of her hair and put it up in a half ponytail. She slipped on a pair of flats and walked towards the conference. The queen feared that she would loose her title, if she did not intervene.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"All reports show that our queen is perfectly fine." Mary spoke.

"Expect for the fact that she's a vampire!" the governor of Lundinium spoke. Mary growled.

"I will not have any of you speak of Queen Esther in such a matter. She is still your queen." Everyone remained quiet. "She's needs our support more than ever and now you decide to turn your backs on her! She did not ask of this!" Caterina sighed. It was going to a long meeting. Abel who sat beside her, look like he was about to fall asleep, he was slumped in his chair, with his glasses dangling off his nose. "We need to declare steward." Mary spoke.

"I purpose myself." The governor of Lundinium shouted.

"What so you can declare yourself king!" a noble shouted. "You're only here for fair gain. You care not for the queen."

"I'll have you head for that." The man spat back. An uproar was started. Mary stood at the podium, rubbing her growing migraine. Caterina sighed and look over to her old friend.

"Please forgive me for getting you and I into this." Abel glared at her. Apparently he wasn't in the best of moods.

"People please!" Mary yelled. "This is ridicules! We are not acting civilized."

"THAT"S ENOUGH!!" a strong female voice rang through the chamber. The fighting men stopped and faced none other than the very angry Queen herself. Esther raised her head up high and walked to Mary.

"Your majesty." The woman bowed her head. Esther smiled. "It is good to see you well."

"Thank you, but next time, wait for me to attend the meeting about my own kingdom." Mary nodded. "Have a seat. I'll deal with this." Mary left the podium and sat in the front row. Esther looked over all her subjects. She nearly lost her breath when she saw Abel in the back with Caterina. He had a smiled plastered upon his face.

"First off..." She turned her attention to the arguing men. "I am extremely disappointed in you all. Yes, I have been gone for nearly three years, but we are civilized people. If I am unable to run this kingdom, I turn to you all for help and after seeing a governor and a nobleman nitpicking over the crown, I feel that after this is all said and done, I will have to personally relieve a few people of their political power!" Esther looked at the men. Not a single person spoke. Abel let out a chuckle. _**"That's my Esther."**_ "Now that I am here and ready to start on the problem. I say we end this complaining and work on a solution!"

"My lady." Another noble stood up. "Is it true about you being with child?" Esther lowered her head and sighed. She had been hoping to deal with the certain matter later. After she had talked it out with the father of her child.

"Yes." She finally spoke. "But...that is not the reason I am here. I am here to declare that I will be stepping away from my crown and I, personally will be placing a steward, one that I can trust, to care for this kingdom. I have quite a few things to deal with. Mostly concerning the Rosenkruez Order and my kidnapping. I promise though that I will return, but for the future of Albion, I must step aside."

"And how long do you plan on being gone?" another politician asked.

"As long as it takes." Esther spoke bluntly. "At least a year."

"And who do you plan to be your steward?"

"The only person I can trust to look after everything and not over use their power." Esther looked down in the front row. "The same person who showed me the ropes of running this kingdom and became a close friend to me." Esther smiled. "Colonel Mary Spencer" Mary got to her feet and bowed to her queen.

"I will do as you ask." Esther looked at the people in the room. None dared to abject to the queen's royal decision.

"Any other complaints? How about you governor of Lundinium, I over heard that you had a problem with my appearance?" The man tried whatever he could to sink into the floor. "I know what I must look like and I know most of you are probably frighten by the idea of me running this kingdom, but I am still the same Esther who was crowned five years ago. I will not let any of you down. Once the ordeal with the Contra Mundi is dealt with I will return and discuss the matter with you in full detail. Is that fine with everyone?" No one spoke. "Good, now if you will excuse me. I have a very important person that I..." she looked up at Abel and grinned. "Have to meet in the gardens." Esther looked at her subject, before stepping down from podium. She placed a hand of Mary's shoulder. "You and I will discuss everything tomorrow." The colonel nodded. Esther then picked up paced and walked out of the conference room. Caterina looked over at Abel, but found that he had snuck off, probably to the gardens, where he would most diffidently sweep his beloved off her feet.

* * *

I think it's ironic that Esther and Abel were seperated in Chapter 15 and now 15 chapters later they will re-unite. I didn't even plan it. Funny how things just happen that why. Anyway, tell me what you think. More action to come in the upcoming chapters.

**Verse from Chapter 30**

**_"I am completely selfish. I want her all to myself. God forgive me."_**


	30. Chapter 30

Special Thank yous go out to **SapphireRoseE, Dogsfang, and Woolfred XP** For the great reviews. Another thank you goes out to all my readers. Thank you for keeping this story going.

Update SoNL now has 7,853 Hits, 96 Reviews, 1 C2, 19 Favs, and 24 alerts!

Well I felt I should post today instead for tomorrow. This chapter is the starting of the end. I hope most of you can remember back to the beginning. I like to bring back stuff. Anway, I hope you like.

Disclaimer Applies: I do not own TB

* * *

Chapter 30

Esther sat down beneath a tall apple tree. Her heart was still beating in her chest. It had been the first time she had ever yelled at anyone during a conference. She was happy that it didn't last long; she had feared that her subjects would have started questioning everything that had happen. She felt her stomach growled and the sudden urge to go and slink off to the kitchen was sounding like a good idea. Esther got to her feet and looked around for Abel. Surely he knew she had been talking about him, that she was meeting.

"I'm not that absent minded." He spoke from behind her. Esther jumped at his voice before turning around and running into his arms. Abel held her tightly.

"I never said you were absent minded."

"I know." He looked down and kissed her forehead. "But you were thinking about it." She laughed before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a kiss. Abel felt as if he would fly apart at the seams. Here she was again, giving all her love to him. _**"I am completely selfish. I want her all to myself. God forgive me."**_ He finally pulled back, breaking their kiss. He took a deep sigh. "You and I have a few things we need to talk about." Esther looked down at her belly.

"Indeed we do." The two lovers sat back down beneath the tree. "How did you find out?"

"The worst way possible. I came face to face with a member of the Rosenkruez and before he died he told me that you were pregnant." _**"By my hand no doubt."**_ "You?"

"Cain." She shrugged. "I didn't believe him at first, but I just kind of knew." She lowered her head. "I know you probably never wanted to have children Abel, but this is a bless..."

"Shh." Abel wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close to him. "To be honest my love. I'm rather ecstatic that I'm becoming a father. I was a little unsure at first, but after I spoke to a close friend..." Abel smiled at the remembrance of a certain other redhead. "I'm very happy about it."

"Really?" She smiled and thought quickly. "How did Seth take it?" Abel chuckled.

"The usual way. Running around in excitement before jumping on her poor older brother." Esther laughed. "She said that our child..." Abel felt a shiver run down his spine. _**"I have to get use to saying that."**_ "Will not only be the heir to your kingdom, but to hers as well."

"That is until she has children."

"That's what I told her."

"And what did she say?"

"That she highly doubted it." Esther smiled.

"That's because she hasn't been in love." Abel smiled before trapping Esther's lips into another kiss. "Besides Seth doesn't publicly let it be known that you're her brother."

"She said it was minute details and she would sort it out."

"Figured."

"Eh?"

"It figures that only someone related to you would be so stubborn."

"I am not stubborn."

"Yes you are. You're just too stubborn to realize it." She laughed. Abel sighed and hugged her tightly.

"Oh how I missed you." He finally spoke. "I thought, I would never tell you how much you mean to me." Esther smiled and snuggled closely to him. "When Cain carried you out of the palace I didn't know if you were still alive." Esther looked up and removed a strained a hair from his face. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Abel wanted nothing more, but for that moment to last forever. She was safe in his arms.

"Ahem." The two parted. Caterina stood not far from the two, smiling. "Please forgive me for this intrusion, but it appears certain things have already started to begin." Abel and Esther stood up.

"What is it?" Abel asked. Caterina looked over at the queen.

"Your majesty your presence is requested in back in the castle."

"Are they arguing again?"

"Worse. The Contra Mundi has awaken and he wishes to speak with you." Esther paused for second.

"Where?"

"We can have it arranged for you to talk with him in your private quarters."

"Very well. I will speak with him."

"No!" Abel stepped in. "I won't allow it."

"Abel." Esther looked at her love with confusion. "I have too. It may be important."

"Nothing important comes from that man."

"Abel..." Esther stated. "Trust me. It'll be alright."

"I don't want him to hurt you. I promised."

"I know. That's why you're coming with me." She grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly. "Come." She looked back at Caterina and nodded. "Lead the way Cardinal." Caterina nodded and the three headed back towards the castle. Abel thought to himself. _**"Why in the world would Cain want to speak with Esther? What point would he be proving?"**_ He looked over at Esther. _**"Is she keeping another secret from me?"**_ They entered the castle and headed back up to Esther's room. Father Leon was already there, waiting for them.

"Hello your majesty." He bowed out of respect. Esther smiled at him. She looked over and noticed the hologram projection; obviously Leon had been up here hooking it up.

"Are we ready?" Caterina asked. Leon nodded and held out a small remote, before pressing the on button. Esther looked into the hologram of the one person in the world she feared to see ever again. She felt Abel grab her hand and squeeze it tightly.

Cain looked like a mess. He was strapped down to a metal chair. He had dark rings beneath his eyes. He looked up and grinned.

"Hello Reaper." Esther glared. "What? Am I not good enough to get a peep out of you?"

"What do you want?"

"You know what I want. I want what is rightfully mine. I know you still have it." Abel looked at Esther's expression. _**"What does she have?"**_

"No..." Esther spat. "It belongs to me now."

"And pray tell what do you plan on doing with a dismembered finger?"

"Keeping it away from you." Cain chuckled.

"You are such the hassle, as always. I shouldn't expect anything less from you."

"Like wise." She snapped. Cain smiled.

"I see you and my dear Abel are back together. Tell me, is he excited about becoming a father?"

"That's none of your business." Esther snapped. Abel could feel her tremble. "Now I'll ask you again. What do you want?"

"I want what belongs to me and if you return it, I'll give you back your precious possession."

"And what's that?" She crossed her arms.

"My dear Reaper, have you already forgotten the necklace you used to wear all those years ago? Have I held on to it so long that you've disregarded it?" Esther's eyes lit up.

"You still have it." Cain nodded.

"It's right here, in my pocket. Where it's always been." Esther lowered her head. "All I want is what is mine and I'll give back your precious little necklace."

"What's the catch?" She asked.

"Catch? What catch?" Esther put her hand on her hips.

"I know you and you always have a catch."

"No catch, my dear. If I intend to die in this retched place, I would like to be whole when I do." Abel looked over at Esther. He remembered Caterina's words when he first became aware that Esther had gone missing. _**"**__**The bed was made; her clothes were laid out for the next day. The only thing missing was what is claimed to be her favorite necklace."**_ He stared over at the hologram. _**"What's so important about a necklace?"**_

"Give me sometime to consider your offer." Esther spoke. Cain nodded.

"Very well, but do hurry. It'll only be a matter of time before the Vatican decides to execute me."

"I'll keep that in mine." She looked over to Leon and nodded. The priest quickly raised the remote and shut the hologram off. Everyone looked at the queen.

"What do you plan to do your majesty?" Esther shook her head and looked at Abel.

"What is so important about this necklace?" Leon announced.

"More than anything." Esther spoke out. "At one time..." Looked back at Leon. "It was the only possession I had of Abel's"

* * *

Well...I don't think anyone was planning that to happen. I took the idea actually from Abel. I read in the novels about his rosary. Anway we're getting to the end. 9 chapters to go. I like the next chap. It's something I wished the Anime would have put in. Instead you'll get my version of it! I think you will all be pleased. Until then!

**Verse from Chapter 31**

She had kicked and screamed the entire way, begging to be let go. Esther felt her heart break over and over again. Abel was dead and it was all her fault. If she had just listened to him and stayed put, he'd be here with her.


	31. Chapter 31

Special Thank yous go out to **Ethren, Sapphire Rose E, & Woolfred.** Other thanks go to all my readers for keeping this story alive.

Before you read understand that i wrote this part for me. I won the whole TB series and I felt a little jipped that when Cain sort of killed Abel, we hear Esther scream and that's it. We don't get to see any of the aftermath, which is what I wanted to see. So this is what that is.

Sorry to Sapphire who thought I killed off Abel. XP

Anyway tell me what you think of this chapter. I felt like I was going out on a edge here. Just trying something new.

Disclaimer: i do not own Trinity Blood, I only own the the plot and a few OCs

* * *

Chapter 31

**Flash Back**

A pretty redheaded nun sat outside of the palace in Albion. She had her face down, crying into her hands. She had been crying for sometime now. Ever since the Professor and Leon had pulled her out of the ghetto. She had kicked and screamed the entire way, begging to be let go. Esther felt her heart break over and over again. Abel was dead and it was all her fault. If she had just listened to him and stayed put, he'd be here with her. The pain for her misjudgment was causing her, if not more agony, than knowing that she would never see her friend again. Esther cried out, she was starting to hyperventilate.

"Easy there Red." She heard Leon called out. She felt him put a blanket over her shoulders. "You don't want to make yourself sick now." Esther ignored his help. Leon wrapped an arm around and tried his best to give her comfort. Esther leaned into him and tried to calm down for his sake. "We're all grieving. The Professor is right now talking with Caterina. It's alright."

"No it's not." Esther cried. "It's my fault. Why didn't I just listen? Why did I have to follow that...that monster?"

"It's not your fault Red." Leon hugged her. "None of this is your fault."

"Yes it is." She cried into his chest. "He told me to wait for him in the palace, he told me to. Why didn't I listen? Why!!" Leon could feel her tears staining his cassock.

"God works in mysterious Miss Esther. Maybe it was just his time." Leon quickly regretted his words, as Esther uncontrollably started to cry harder. Leon felt raindrops on his head. "Come on. Let's get you inside. It looks like rain." Leon got up and looked at the sad nun. "Miss Esther?"

"Leave me alone. I deserve everything I get. I need to be punished."

"You're going to catch yourself a cold."

"Then so be it." Leon sighed and turned away. Esther continued to cry. She felt the raindrops fall harder. She didn't try to make an effort to seek shelter. Soon her wet habit clung to her body.

"Come on Miss Esther, I think you've spent enough time out here." Esther looked up to see Colonel Mary Spencer towering over. Mary held an umbrella, protecting the nun from the harsh rains. "Come in from the rain. I'll make you some tea."

"No." Esther spoke. Mary gave out a loud sigh. Esther felt the woman quickly grab her arm and pull her to her feet.

"Honestly this is enough!" Mary yelled at her. "Do you think Father Nightroad would like to see you acting like this?" Esther lowered her head. "Now you come with me and we'll get you out of those wet clothes." Esther only nodded. She felt embarrassed that the older woman was dragging her up to the palace. Esther kept her head down and followed the colonel. They walked through the front doors of the palace, Esther still looking down.

"Wow!" She heard Father Leon speak. "You actually got her to come inside." Esther looked up to see the Professor and Leon looking towards the nun, both with downtrodden faces.

"Come on sweetie." Mary ushered her upstairs. "Let's get you out of those clothes." Esther mumbled her a thank you. "I know your heart must aching." Esther tuned the woman out. She didn't want to hear sympathy; she wanted to be left alone to cry her heart out. "He must have been one hell of a guy." Esther looked up. "Father Nightroad. He must have been one hell of a guy, for you to be crying the way you are."

"He was." Esther spoke lightly. "He was my savior. If it wasn't for him, I'd be dead right now."

"He sounds more like your guardian angel than savior." Mary walked into a nearby bedroom and pointed down the hall. "There's a bathroom two doors down, why don't you get out of those clothes and I'll bring you something clean to wear." Esther nodded and walked down the hallway. She knew she had to look like a disaster. Her eyes were red from crying, her hair probably looked like a drenched rat, but she didn't care. Her Abel was lost. Esther opened the door to the bathroom and looked around. It was too big to be a bathroom. She must have walked into the wrong room. It was dark and quiet in here. Esther walked over to a nearby sofa and laid down. She started to cry again.

"So what did the Cardinal say?" She heard Leon say. She looked and noticed the two priests out in the hallway.

"Not much. Father Abel's body has been placed in the parlor until tomorrow morning. The undertaker will be by to take him to the church."

"Do you think Esther will be okay?"

"Esther needs sometime to herself. Abel and her were very close."

"Yeah, close enough that Sister Kate and I had been making bets to see when Father Four-eyes would kiss her." Esther heard the Professor chuckle.

"I think we were all hoping the that Abel would fall for her." Esther couldn't stand to hear any longer, she grabbed a pillow, placed it over her head and cried into the sofa.

"Why." She cried harder. "Why!" Esther laid on the couch and let the tears run down her face. She cried until her body finally had had enough and she fell into a fitful sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Esther awoke from a bad dream. Her eyelids felt heavy. She noticed that there was a wool blanket covering her. Obliviously someone had found her and given it to her. She removed the blanket and sat up. Looking out a nearby window she could see a full moon in the sky.

"How long have I been asleep?" She asked herself. Her body felt tired, but still she got to her feet and forced herself out into the hallway. She wanted nothing more than to see him one last time. Esther crept down the stairs and through a side door. In the middle of the parlor, laid out nicely, was Father Nighroad. Esther felt a sharp pain in her heart and noticed that the tears were going to start soon. She carefully made her way over to the priest. He looked like he was sleeping. His cassock was stained with his blood.

"I'm so sorry." She finally spoke. "I should of listen to you. God forgive me." Esther stroked his long white hair. "I never intended any of this to happen. I'm sorry." Esther picked his black ribbon out of his hair and wrapped it around her hand. "Forgive me Abel." She looked over his cassock and noticed that the cross that usually hung around his neck had come loose. Esther gripped the cross in her hand and pulled it off. Then quickly she tied the cross to the ribbon and tied it around her neck. "I'll never let you down Abel." Esther wiped the tears from her eyes. "I..." She bit her lip trying to hold her emotions in check. "I loved you Abel." She leaned forward and kissed his forehead, before turning around and ushering herself out the door.

* * *

It's really sad, but it's sort of what Abel did with Lilith, save for the 900 years.

Tell me what you think! c-YA NEXT TIME

**Verse from Ch. 32**

"Esther." Abel sighed. "I can't let you go." He quickly hugged her. "I can't lose you to him. If something were to go wrong, I don't think I could bare losing you or our little one."

"But..." Esther started to protest.

"What if I went to get it for you?" Abel asked. _**"Though I'd rather sip on arsenic."**_


	32. Chapter 32

Special Thanks go to** Sapphire Rose E and Woolfred **for the great reviews. Another thank you goes to all my readers. Thank you for keeping this story alive.

Well...we're alomst to the end. Including this chapter, there are only 8 chapters left. This Chap. is a little short. Thus meaning no action, but the next chapter...I one I really enjoyed writing.

Disclaimer:I don't own TB, I only own this plot.

* * *

Chapter 32

"You stole my ribbon?" Abel asked. "And part of my cassock. What else did you steal?" Esther tried to smile after telling the sad story.

"That was it. The necklace was comforting to me. It helped me step forward and take charge. It gave me courage and reminded me of what I must do." Abel smiled at her.

"I was merely joking, my love. I'm glad it helped."

"Cain took it away after he noticed me carefully guarding it from everyone. I thought he destroyed it." Esther looked out the window. "I have to get it back."

"Why?" Abel pondered. "I'm here now. You don't need it."

"I do though." Esther looked back at Abel. "I can't explain why, but it's like apart of me. I wore that necklace everyday from two and half years. I went crazy when Cain took it from me. I want it back." Esther walked to her bedroom door. She opened it and walked into the hallway. As she had expected, there was two guards standing outside her door. "Get me Mary."

"Your majesty?" Esther looked over to Caterina. "What are you planning on doing?"

"I'm going to Rome to get my necklace."

"No you're not!" Abel shouted. "We just got you out of the claws monstrosity and now you want to go and barter with him!"

"I have to!" Esther shouted back. "It's important to me!"

"And what about me!" Abel shouted. "Am I not important to you!" Leon and Caterina looked at each other before silently agreeing that they'd be better outside in the hallway, while the lover's quarreled.

"Of course you are Abel, but this necklace is apart of me. You don't see me asking you to get rid of your rosary, do you?" Abel grabbed the rosary without thinking. _**"I carry this because of my sins. To always remember what I lost."**_

"Esther." Abel sighed. "I can't let you go." He quickly hugged her. "I can't lose you to him. If something were to go wrong, I don't think I could bare losing you or our little one."

"But..." Esther started to protest.

"What if I went to get it for you?" Abel asked. _**"Though I'd rather sip on arsenic."**_ "It would be a win-win situation for each other. You get your necklace and I don't have to worry about you."

"He may not give it to you."

"He will. After all I am still his brother."

"But you do not think so." Abel sighed.

"Either you accept this deal or you don't go."

"Abel." Esther tried to say.

"Don't Abel me. I can't risk letting you go."

Esther looked into Abel's winter blue eyes.

"Alright, you win. I will stay, but you have to promise to bring it right back." Abel smiled.

"I will. And when I get back I promise that you and I are going to be a real family." He smiled. "I'll never leave you again."

"Sounds like a proposal to me." Esther smiled. Abel's cheeks turned a slight hue.

"Maybe." Abel kissed her lips. "But first we need to get you necklace back." Abel hugged her once more. "Okay so what exactly do you have of his?"

"His finger."

"Are you serious? Why? It's probably all decayed and..." Abel shivered at the thought. "That's gross."

"Give me a break, Abel. It's only dust."

"Dust?" Esther looked around her room.

"Did your sister ever bring back my belongings from the Empire?" Abel pointed over to her closet. Esther looked in the direction and sure enough there was a wooden chest. The queen walked over, opened the box and started shifting through her belongings. Abel sat on her bed and waited for her to finish. "Why dust?"

"Cain's body cannot keep its shape. He needs constant upkeep." Esther pulled out a small brown pouch. "I've seen it happen before. I don't know why his body keeps falling apart though." Abel nervously chuckled to himself. Esther walked back over to her love and handed him the pouch. Abel looked at it.

"This is it?"

"That's it. Why?"

"I just thought that there would be more to it." Abel looked up at Esther and kissed her once more. "I'll leave on the Iron Maiden tonight. That way I'll be back in Rome in the morning." Esther smiled.

"Why don't you tell Caterina what the plan is. I'm going to take a bath and relax." A sly grin crawled onto Abel's face.

"You know, I could go talk to Caterina later." Abel pulled Esther down onto the bed.

"No." Esther smiled.

"No!" Abel gave her his best puppy face.

"No." She said again. "I'd like to relax. I'm tired." Abel pouted and sighed. "Maybe later. I need to rest."

"Very well." He kissed her forehead. "I'll be back later." Abel got to his feet. He helped Esther up and the two went their separate ways. Esther walked into the bathroom and waited to hear if Abel had really left.

After the coast was clear, she ventured back in to her room and over to the closet and grabbed a box at the top.

"Sorry my love. " She spoke. "But sometimes you just have to take matters into your own hands."

* * *

Uh Oh! Is Esther planning on doing what I think? Anyway the big chap is up next! Let me know what you think.

**Verse from Chapter 33**

"You're my brother, Abel." Cain smiled at him. "And though you and I have not spoken in almost a millennia, I've seen the way you've looked at her. The sparkle in your eyes when she's near, that special smile of yours that you've only shown one other person besides her."

"Is that why you killed Lilith?" Cain smiled again. Abel felt his blood boil.


	33. Chapter 33

Special thank yous to **_SapphireRoseE, Dogsfang & Woolfred_** for the great reviews. Another thank you to all my readers, I hope one day you'll leave me a review to. I like hearing what people think.

Anway this chapter is another for me. I love this chapter. I don't know I guess I like writing about Cain. He's very smart and crazy at the same time, so you actually have to be careful on how you write him. He is the only character I have had to second guess his dialogue. I think that's why I like writing about him, he challenges me. XP

Anways we have like five or six chapters to go. I have already finished a one-shot and another novel for TB and I'm ready to get this story totally complete. I am still in the process of fine tuning and triple proofing my chapters. I'm trying to get them out as fast as I can.

Well enough chit-chatting I hope you all have a great weekend!

Discalimer: I do not own trinity Blood, I make no money off of this.

* * *

Chapter 33

It had been a long flight back to Rome and his back was aching from trying to sleep in odd positions all night. Abel took his glasses off and wiped the smudges off on his cassock. _**"This must prove how much I love her."**_ He sighed. _**"I cannot stand Cain and here I am getting ready to try and have a conversation with him. What am I thinking! Cain and I haven't really spoken in over nine hundred years!" **_He placed his glasses back on and looked up to see Caterina. _**"Great! Now what?" **_

"Are you ready for this?" Abel nodded. "Please do not lose your temper with him. I don't need sibling rivalry down in the dungeon." Abel rolled his eyes and thought about how much he wanted to conduct enough electricity to make blonde's hair stand on in. "Just get want you came for and get out." Abel clutched the pouch of dust in his left hand. Caterina nodded and gave her approval for the guards to let the priest pass. Abel walked down the cold steps. He heard the men at the door, quickly slam the door behind him and lock it. _**"Abel Nightroad, what have you gotten yourself into this time?"**_ He was locked in the dungeon; he had caught some of the people down here. Most of them were vampires, terrorist trying to start war between the Terrans and Methuselah. At the end of a long corridor, Abel came face to face with four men from the inquisition. The four opened the heavy steel door and let him through. Abel did his best to keep from laughing. If Cain were to ever get free, the Vatican would need more the steel doors to keep him down here. Abel walked into the room and stared at the one person he never wished to see again.

"Ah! Abel." Cain smiled at him. "What a pleasant surprise." Cain sat chained to a chair at the end of a table. Abel sat across from him. "I did not expect you to come." Abel glared.

"Did you honestly think I was going to let Esther come down here?"

"No, I actually thought no one would come. I knew you would never let Reaper..."

"Her name is Esther." Abel growled.

"You say tomato." Cain smiled. "Either way, I knew you wouldn't let her come come see me, but you didn't bring her here, did you?"

"She's safe in Albion." Cain laughed at the thought.

"That girl will never be safe. I'll always be coming for her and my niece or nephew. She is the future after all."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Cain rolled his eyes.

"It because of you that she's what she is. I knew of your affection for her."

"How?"

"You're my brother, Abel." Cain smiled at him. "And though you and I have not spoken in almost a millennia, I've seen the way you've looked at her. The sparkle in your eyes when she's near, that special smile of yours that you've only shown one other person besides her."

"Is that why you killed Lilith?" Cain smiled again. Abel felt his blood boil.

"The bitch got what was coming to her." He stated bluntly. "And if it wasn't for the fact that Reaper..."

"Esther!"

"Whatever!" Cain snapped. "If it wasn't for the fact that your pregnant lover was a success in the Hybrid process, I would have personally delivered her head to you on a silver platter." Abel felt as if he would transform in an instant and rip his so-called brother to pieces. "Now..." Cain continued. "What brings my dear sweet Abel here?" Abel raised his left palm up to reveal the pouch of dust. "Ah! So Reaper..."

"Esther." Cain took in a deep breath as if trying to control his anger.

"So she does want her necklace. How kind of her."

"Where is it?" Abel spoke.

"Open the bag first." Cain retorted. Abel shook his head. _**"He hasn't changed at all. Still self centered as always." **_Abel fumbled with the strings and poured the dust onto the table. Cain looked at it before looking back at his sibling. "Are you trying to pull one over me?"

"Eh?"

"This isn't it."

"Yes it is. Esther handed it to me."

"Do you take me as a fool brother. You've brought a bag of sand to me!" Abel looked down at the so-called dust. "Where is my missing finger?" Cain shouted. Abel shook his head.

"This is what she gave me." Abel scratched the side of his head.

"She lied then." Cain spoke.

"No. She must have gotten it mixed up." Abel pushed the chair back and got up. "I'll have to fly back to Albion and talk to her."

"She won't give it up. Reaper..."

"HER NAME IS ESTHER!!" Abel yelled. "You call her Reaper one more time and I'll slash you to shreds right here and now!" Cain continually stared at his brother as if Abel was incompetent.

"She will want to do this herself. She wants to exact her of revenge on me."

"She told me she wouldn't. I believe her. I don't want her hurt." Cain smiled.

"I know her very well, Abel. She'll come here."

"How pray tell do you think that?"

"Because she's like you and I." He leaned forward in his chains. "She likes to carry all her problems on her shoulders. The girl carries the weight of the world on her back and now you've made it worse."

"How?" Abel looked.

"Well you did get her knocked up."

"Shut up Cain. I promised the Vatican I would not fight with you." Abel grabbed the doorknob. "So Esther is pregnant and you must hate it that I'm about to be a father." Cain looked down.

"No I think it's irony, you hated the idea of children when we were younger."

"Things change."

"Ah! But you do not. I know that you are still terrified of having to bring a child of your own flesh and blood into this world. My question is; will you still want to hold your child, knowing of all the blood stained on your hands." Abel bit his lip. _**"He's trying to make me mad. Don't fall for it."**_ "Are you afraid of tainting its innocence?" Abel shook his head and pulled the doorknob.

"Goodbye Cain." Abel opened the door and left.

"Abel!" Cain called after him. Abel!" The blonde's brother did not re-appear. "You'll lose her brother!"

Abel quickly walked down the hall. He did his best to ignore him. _**"I knew this was going to be a big mistake."**_ Abel left the dungeon and quickly proceeded to Cardinal Caterina's office. The guards watched the angered priest walk off.

"Excuse me." The two guards look down and came face to face with a pretty nun. "I'm here to see one of the prisoners."

"Identification please." One of them said. The nun graciously handed them her ID card. The man looked it over before nodding his approval. "Right." He handed the card back to the woman. "You're cleared to enter, Miss Blanchett." The two men open the door for the nun and let her in.

"Thank you." The nun spoke before entering.

* * *

Dun dun dun! Esther went against Abel's wishes. What's gonna happen now? Stay tuned!

**_Vesre from Chapter 34_**

"My lady. Did you request the for the Nun to meet with the Contra Mundi?"

"What?" Caterina stood up. 'What nun?"

"She had the proper identification."

"Did you let her in?"

"Of course." Caterina looked at Abel


	34. Chapter 34

Special Thanks you to **Sapphire Rose E & Woofred** for the great reviews. Another thank you to all my readers for keeping me going!

I'm not going to say much, just enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Trinity Blood

* * *

Chapter 34

"My, my." Cain looked up at the nun. "Does Abel know your here?"

"No." Esther took off her gloves and sat in a chair. "He thinks I'm in Albion asleep."

"He's not going to be happy when he finds out your here." Esther shrugged and tossed Cain another pouch. "What another bag of sand?"

"No. The real thing." She glared at her kidnapper.

"And pray tell, why did you give your beloved a bag of sand?" Esther smiled.

"Why, you already know." Cain smiled.

"Give me the benefit of doubt and say it." Esther got to her feet and walked over to the man. Cain looked up at her. He could see how badly she wanted to strike him.

"I hate you."

"That's all? And here I thought you were going to kill me." Esther quickly swung her left hand and smacked him on the cheek. She turned and walked back to her chair.

"Where's my necklace?"

"Safe."

"Where?"

"Here." He jerked his head down, as if to point at a coat pocket. "But...Before you take your revenge on me. Amuse me by letting me ask just one question." Esther sighed and crossed her arms.

"What?"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Sand?" Caterina spoke. "You gave him sand?"

"It was a bag of sand. It was the same one that Esther gave me."

"So she gave you the wrong one?"

"Not on purpose, though." Abel defended Esther. "She must have gotten them mixed up."

"So how did the chat go?" Abel leaned back in the chair and looked at the Cardinal.

"Why ask? I know you had the security cameras on."

Caterina nodded.

"I was just wondering how it felt to talk to him after so long." Abel sighed.

"Nothing about him has changed. He's still self-centered and mad. He was trying to anger me."

"I saw." She smiled. "I'm very proud of you." A knock on her office door interrupted the twos conversation. "Yes?" she spoke. A man opened the door. Abel recognized the man as one of the guards from the dungeon.

"My lady. Did you request the for the Nun to meet with the Contra Mundi?"

"What?" Caterina stood up. 'What nun?"

"She had the proper identification."

"Did you let her in?"

"Of course." Caterina looked at Abel before the two jumped to their feet and headed for the man.

"Do you know who it was?"

"Um...?" The man choked. "I think her name was Sister Blanket or Ratchet."

"Blanchett?" Caterina snapped.

"Yeah that's it!" The man spoke up.

"What color was her hair?" Abel grabbed the man by the collar.

"Red?" Abel looked at Caterina. "Is something wrong?"

"I thought you said she was still in Albion?" Abel shrugged in confusion.

"She's supposed to be." Caterina turned and headed towards the door. The two left the Cardinal's office and headed for the security room. _**"Esther, what have you done?"**_ Abel screamed at himself. _**"Over a stupid necklace?" **_Caterina open to the door to the security room, the few people in there jumped at the sight of the two.

"Show me security cameras from interrogation room B." the Cardinal ordered. The camera technician quickly pulled up the camera and one of the larger screens. Sure enough, there was Esther, wearing her old habit.

"How did she get in?" Abel asked Caterina.

"I don't know. Did the Vatican ever get back her old ID card when she became queen?" Abel shook his head and tried to listen in to the conversation.

"I remember you telling me about his rosary" Esther sat back down. "When he told me that he didn't want me to come and get it, I thought about what he would do if he were in my shoes."

"Amazing how he underestimates you."

"He's just trying to protect me." Esther snapped. She pulled her gloves back on and sighed.

"Lousy job he's doing too."

"Eh?" She looked at him.

"Abel has failed every time to protect you."

"He has not!" Esther yelled.

Abel looked at the TV screen. _**"He's trying to upset her." **_Abel quickly turned around and started running towards the dungeon.

"Abel has always been there to watch my back and protect me."

"If that man really gave a damn about you, you would have never ended up in my hands in the first place!" Cain shouted.

"Shut up!" Esther screamed at him. She was trying hard to remain her composer.

"Face it, my dear pet. Your precious priest is nothing, but a wash up." Esther sprang from her seat and grabbed the crusnik by the neck. Cain looked up into the eyes of a monster.

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you right now." Esther voice was rich with Malice. She had unintentionally transformed into the hybrid. Cain could feel his blood trickle down his chest. He smiled.

"Because..." Cain's eyes glowed red. Esther gasped. The wings spread out behind the monster, snapping the chains and releasing him. Cain grabbed his pet by the neck. Esther cried. "You've ruined everything." Cain raised his left hand at the ceiling. " And now I'm going to have to kill you." Cain sent a powerful blast towards the ceiling. Esther covered her head from the falling debris. She noticed sunlight coming through the ceiling. "Come my pet." Cain's grip on her tightens. "Let's fly."

* * *

**Verse from Chapter 35**

Cain flew at the two and grabbed Esther from the priest's clutches. "I'm not done with you yet, my pet. I haven't had the pleasure of getting a scream from you!" He dug his claws into her left arms and dragged her back up into the sky.


	35. Chapter 35

Discalimer applies: I do not own Trinity Blood. I just own the plot and the OC's

* * *

Chapter 35

Abel ducked out of the way as the ground in front of him exploded. Looking back up, he noticed Cain had gotten free and in his arms was his beloved, Esther.

"Hello dear brother. Look who I found." Esther struggled against the crusnik.

"Let her go, Cain." Abel spoke.

"No. I intend to take matters into my own hands, dear Abel." Cain grasped the nun around the neck. He spread his wings out wide. "Say goodbye." Abel helplessly watched as Cain dragged Esther into the air. Abel transformed to 80 and flew after them. Caterina looked up in disbelief.

"What's going on?" The Professor ran up to her.

"The Contra Mundi has gotten loose and has Esther." She blurted out. "Quickly call for re-enforcements. Abel is going to need all the help he can get." Professor nodded and ran off. Caterina looked behind her and noticed the two guards to the dungeon. "Don't just stand there, get help!" One of the men ran off while the other just stood there. Caterina stormed over to the man. "Did you not hear me?" The man nodded.

"We're not supposed to go over there?" Caterina looked over at the court where Abel and Cain flew above.

"Why?" Caterina snapped.

"Underground restoration work." Caterina eyes widen. She had forgotten that the Vatican had started restoration on the underground catacombs only last week. Everyone had been told about how un-stable the ground was. When Caterina came out of her thoughts she noticed that the guard had fled as well. She looked back up into the sky and prayed that Abel and Esther would be all right.

Abel raced after the two. Sweat was dripping off his brow. _**"Please God, don't let this be the end."**_ He silently prayed. _**"I need her."**_

"Have you come to see her die, dear brother?" he heard Cain call back to him. Abel gritted his teeth and flew faster. He was close enough now to notice Esther was fighting back. She had grabbed her rosary and stabbed Cain in the chest. She kicked at him, trying to release his grip or ,better yet, slow him down.

"Abel." Esther cried out.

"I'm coming, my love!" he shouted back.

"My love?" Cain snickered. His lance appeared in his right hand. "She the reason you're so weak, brother!" Cain pointed the lance at Abel and sent a bolt of red energy towards him. Abel ducked out of the way and continued catch up.

"He's not weak." Esther snapped. She grabbed her rosary and stabbed him again in the right shoulder. "You are. You're nothing, but a pathetic excuse for a man!" Esther yelled at the Crusnik with such audacity. Cain cried out in pain from the blow to the shoulder. Esther slipped from his grip and started falling. Abel flew to her and held her tightly in his arms. He kissed her forehead and slowly descended. Esther hugged him tightly.

"You and I will discuss about you being here later." Abel spoke.

"Are you mad?" She asked. Esther looked into his eye and noticed a hint of sadness.

"I thought I was going to lose you."

"I'm sorry." She lowered her head.

"NOT AS SORRY AS YOU'RE GOING TO BE!" Cain yelled. The two looked up to see the bolt of energy coming straight at them. Abel turned Esther away and took the hit in the back. He cried out in agony, before blacking out. The Crusnik started falling, carrying Esther along for the ride. Cain flew at the two and grabbed Esther from the priest's clutches. "I'm not done with you let, my pet. I haven't had the pleasure of getting a scream from you!" He dug his claws into her left arms and dragged her back up into the sky. Esther struggled to get a glimpse of Abel falling.

"No!" She cried. The fallen Crusnik hit the ground with a loud thud. "No...Abel." she whimpered."

"Abel this and Abel that. Do not fret my dear, you will be joining him soon." Cain smiled at her. "And so will your unborn." Cain grabbed the redhead by the neck and squeezed. "It's such a pity to ruin such an experiment." Esther struck him with her left fist.

"Your the one who should be pitied. No family to love, no friends. You're the one that's useless, you stupid Crusnik!" She screamed. Cain's eyes flamed with anger. "And all the people that surround you are afraid of you. What kind of life is that?" Cain squeezed harder until Esther was sure he was going to crush her vocal cords.

"Now." Cain spoke with malice. "Before you die, answer me one question. Why did you choose that pathetic excuse of a living being?" Esther looked at him with confusion. Why was he stalling her death? "Humor me one more time."

"Be...because." she choked out. "H...he on...on...once t...t...told me th...that he...he was on...m...m...my side." Cain loosens his grip around her neck to let her speak better. "He gave me hope, when I did not have any." Cain nodded.

"It's sad that you and I must part this way. I did have high hopes that you and I would become partners or something. You would have become very powerful by my side." Cain leaned forward and kissed Esther on the forehead. "Goodbye my dear." Cain spoke before releasing his grip on the nun's neck. Esther slipped through his grasp and started falling.

Esther fell feet first for the ground. She was doomed. Abel was out cold and she did not have the ability to fly. Tears started to form in her eyes. This was how she was going to die. Esther quickly grabbed her rosary and started praying one last time for hope. Hope that someone would catch her. She could hear people screaming below over the rush of air. Below, she could barely make out the Cardinal shaking Abel. Trying to wake him. It was useless. Esther closed her eyes and waited for impact. She felt someone quickly grab her and Esther felt herself stop falling.

"Are you alright Queen Esther?" Esther opened one eye and noticed that Brother Pedro must have used his jet pack. "My lady?" Esther shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a little shaken." Esther looked up and smiled at him. "Thank you."

"It was nothing. We don't need you dying and leaving Father Nightroad alone and miserable." The two finally reached the ground. Caterina was already racing towards them. She wrapped her arms around Esther.

"Are you alright your majesty?" Esther nodded.

"Abel? Is he...?"

"He'll be fine. He's been shot, impaled and heaven knows what else. A little fall shouldn't hurt him." Esther looked back up into the sky and could see Cain floating precariously over the buildings. "What do you we do now?"

"Get in the buildings. I'll deal with him." Esther spoke.

"But...you're..." Caterina was at a loss for words. Esther ripped off her habit revealing her black uniform.

"He's after me." Esther smiled.

"You're pregnant." The queen lowered her head.

"What choice do I have?" She shrugged. "I could never bear to bring a child into this world knowing full well Cain is still out there. I can handle him, if I keep below the buildings. " Esther grabbed her goggles and placed them over her eyes. She then whipped out her two trusty draggers, she had strapped behind her back. She looked once more towards Caterina. "Take care of Abel for me." The Cardinal nodded. Esther turned and walked into the middle of the courtyard. Cain flew down and hovered only a few feet above the ground. Esther noticed that he had somehow swiped the pouch of dust from her pocket. He gazed at his right ring finger.

"A deals a deal, my pet." He pulled out her necklace and tossed it to her. Esther caught it and tied it around her neck. She rubbed the worn out cross with her fingers. Cain's lance appeared in his left hand. "And now...we finish this." Esther closed her eyes and slowly felt herself transform into the crusnik hybrid. She took her fighting stance and waited for Cain to make the first move. "Are you so prepared to die?"

"You keep saying that you're going to kill me and you haven't done it yet. Make up your mind, cursnik. I don't have time for this crap." She spat. Cain shrugged.

"Suit yourself." He raised his lance and flew at her at incredible speed. Esther dodged his attack. Cain turned and landed on the ground. Esther took her stance again and waited. Cain walked towards her and raised his left palm to send a blast. Esther lunged forward and swiped at the blond. Cain dodged easily and swung a punch at her left side. Esther moved quick enough to block the blow her daggers. "My, my you've been training. Very good, my pet, now come on, hit me." Esther gritted her teeth and yelled. She threw both daggers at him. Cain dodged the first, but not the second one, which embedded itself in his right thigh. As he tried to pull it out, Esther lunged at him again and sunk her claws into his chest. She ripped into his skin. Cain grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her off of him. Esther landed a few feet away. The crusnik looked down at his chest and all the blood. He shook his head and looked up at Esther. Cain raised his hand and sent a blast her way. Esther sent up a force field and took the blow. Cain kept sending one blast after another. Esther held on to whatever strength she had left. She couldn't hold out on these blows much longer. "Give up my dear. You deserve a quick death. Give up now and I may spare you." Cain pointed his lance at the redhead and sent a powerful bolt of energy. The blast penetrated her force field and sent Esther flying into a nearby wall. She hit head first, almost cracking her skull open. Esther slumped to the ground unconscious. Cain walked over to his pet and looked down at her. She had an open wound on the back of her head. Her blood was starting to stain the ground. Cain let a devilish grin form. Raised his lance, readying the final blow. "You can't beat me, my Reaper."

"But I can." He heard Abel growl from behind.

* * *

**_Advert not thine eyes_**

Sure his lip had been split open and he would have a few bruises in the next few days, but Abel got it worse. Able looked down at the floor. Blood still dripping out of his nose.


	36. Chapter 36

I based this off the last episode of TB. Tell me what you think. I think I screwed this one up.

Three chapters to go!

Disclaimer applies.

* * *

Chapter 36

It was the battle among battles. The two twin brothers facing off head to head. Cain turned and found that Abel had transformed. He was at 100, a risky move on his behalf. Abel held his double scythe in both hands. He swung his weapon at his brother. Cain flew into the air, Abel close behind his feet. It is an epic battle between the two that has been going for nearly a millennium, a battle that neither knows the out come. Lighting sparked off Abel's body. Cain sent blast at him, while dodging bolts of lighting. Abel snarled and swung his scythe at his twin. He had nearly lost his mind when he saw Esther lying on the ground. He didn't know if she was still alive. He hoped though. The two brothers fought for dominance, the both of them yelling at the other. Abel's mind was now in over drive. He wanted to feel his incompetent brother's blood on his hands.

"Cain!!" He yelled at him. "You son of a bitch! "

"My, my such words. I thought priests could not swear." Cain laughed. Abel flew after him, swinging his scythe wildly. _**"This is so familiar to last time. Though events will not repeat themselves. He will die by my hand." **_Abel's mind raced as his followed his brother. How close the two of them used to be and how much he loved Cain at one time. Father Leon had worded it right once. It was a love-hate relation. Abel loved to hate Cain. The man had ruined the priest's life once before and he 'd be damned if he let it happen again. His mind raced with all the memories he had of Cain. _**"What kind of future do you want Abel? Do not worry, dear brother, I have removed the negativity from our lives. The Bitch deserved what she got. Congratulations Abel, I never knew you had it in you to infect a woman with your seed. You're pathetic, Abel. You'll lose her brother." **_Abel lighting started to spark faster off him. Abel swung harder, trying to hit the blond. _**"You're just a bother. If it wasn't for the fact I know how much this is killing on the inside, I would relieve you of your pathetic life. She belongs to me. You'll always be second best, Abel." **_

**Flash Back**

"I can't believe you two!" Lilith stood in front of the boys, her hands on her hips and a scowl upon her face. "Fighting with each other! For gods sake what were you two thinking?" Cain stood proud in front of the angered woman. Sure his lip had been split open and he would have a few bruises in the next few days, but Abel got it worse. Able looked down at the floor. Blood still dripping out of his nose. The young boy was sure it was broken. "You two are brother. You're supposed to love each other!"

"He started it." Cain pointed at Abel.

"Did not!" he yelled back. Abel tried to grab Cain by the neck and choked him. "I hate you!"

"Abel!" Lilith grabbed him by the shoulder. She squeezed it hard. "I said that was enough!" She looked over at blond. "Go to your room, Cain. I'll be in soon to check on you." Cain nodded, before walking off. Abel lowered his head. He knew what was to come next. Lilith was probably going to ground him for starting the fight. Instead he felt her wrap her arms around him. "Come on now. You can't keep letting him get to you like this."

"I know." The boy mumbled. Lilith ran her fingers through his hair.

"He does it on purpose. I swear the boy likes to make more trouble for you than himself, but you shouldn't use such words against him. He's your twin."

"I wish he wasn't. He likes to make things so hard for me. "

"I know." She kissed him on top of the head. "That's what siblings are for. Though I want you to apologize to him for saying that you hated him." Abel nodded. "Good, why don't you go clean up and after I get done talking with Cain, you and I can talk about what's troubling you? I'll bring cookies and tea?"

"Yuck, I hate tea." Abel gagged. Lilith smiled and ruffled his hair. "It's something of an acquire taste, you'll get used to over time."

"It's too bitter."

"I think so too. That's why I put a few spoonful of sugar in it."

"Still gross." Lilith laughed.

"Fine then I'll dump the whole sugar bowl in yours." Abel finally left a smile crawl over his face.

**Flash Back Ends**

_**"This ends now!" **_Abel thought. He was inches away from the blond. Abel swung his scythe at him once more and caught on the left thigh. Cain yelled out in pain. Abel dragged his brother closer. At the last moment Cain flung his lance at Abel stabbing him in the shoulder. The two of them started falling. They kicked and clawed at each other, like they did when they were younger. Abel finally got the upper hand and twisted until Cain was below him. Abel was holding Cain below him. The entire Vatican watched as Abel threw him into the ground. A billow of dust filled the air. Abel knew he had broken some of Cain's ribs from impact. He looked down at the broken man. Cain was having trouble breathing.

"Are you actually going to kill me brother?" Cain wheezed. Abel looked back over at Esther. She still had not moved. He felt the lighting spark all around him. Abel raised his scythe up high and glared at Cain.

"I do this for her." He spoke. Abel felt the ground below him start to rumble. He lowered his weapon and looked at the ground. The rumbling was getting worse. _**"Is it an Earthquake?" **_From the other side of the court he noticed the ground beginning to give way. Abel's eyes widen as the entire ground opened into a black abyss. He looked back at Cain and then to Esther. His love had still not moved. Abel dropped his weapon and started running for the redhead. Suddenly, the ground beneath him gave way. Abel fell a good twenty feet before he got a chance to fly back out. He flew up high and darted for his love; the earth below her started crumbling. He forced himself to speed up.

"I don't think so!" He heard Cain call out. His eyes quickly turned on his brother, in time to see Cain send another blast. Abel dodged and sent a bolt of lightning straight at his chest. Cain flew backwards and landed hard. Abel turned back to Esther, just in time to see his love fall into the chasm. "Esther!!" He screamed. Abel flew into the abyss and followed her. He clinched his teeth and forced his body to go faster. The light was starting to fade, and Abel lost sight of his pretty queen. Panic started to set in as his plunged into darkness. "Esther!" He cried out again. He heard a faint splash from up ahead. Before he knew what was going on, Abel went head first into an underground spring. He swam to the surface and looked around. It was dark. "Esther." He spoke out. "Esther!!" He quickly dove beneath the water and felt around, hoping to feel the touch of her skin. Abel felt his heart pounding loudly in his chest. His lungs burned for air. He tried to force himself to keep searching, but his body eventually won and returned to the surface of the water. "Esther!" He yelled. He looked around. _**"Dear God please. I need her." **_Abel felt hot tears rolling down his cheeks. "ESTHER!!"

* * *

**_Advert not thine eyes_**

"And how is my dear Abel taking it?"


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

_**One week later.**_

"And what has become of the Contra Mundi?"

"We believe he fell into the abyss and was swept away by the underground spring."

"Any reports of him being seen?"

"None at this time. He was badly injured. Vatican intelligence believes he was probably picked up by a member of the Order and at this time is being treated at an undisclosed location."

"And how is everyone at the Vatican? Are things being done about the cave in?"

"At this time, the area has been closed off. We are still investigating, making sure he did not drown."

"You have my word, Cardinal, that he won't be down there. Abel and I dropped him into the earth's atmosphere. I highly doubt a little water is going to stop him."

"Indeed, but the other Cardinals do not believe so, they are also wanting to know about the disappearance of the Queen of Albion."

"No word on Esther, either?"

"Not a one. The Albion government will be here tomorrow to begin their investigation into the Queen's disappearance."

"And how is my dear Abel taking it?" Seth asked. Caterina sighed.

"Not good," Seth's heart went out to her older brother, "he's turned his back on everyone here, gone and locked himself in his room," Caterina took a sip of her tea, "I dare say that he's taking this worse than when Lilith died." Seth nodded in agreement.

"Do you think he would talk to me?" Caterina shook her head.

"He will not answer to anyone. Father Leon has been at his door trying everyday," Seth lowered her head, "at this time we have placed him on leave until such time as he is fit to return to duty. He needs to grieve."

"I know. I just don't want a repeat of what happened last time. Will he be alright?"

"In time he will," Caterina looked up, "We are all grieving for the loss of Esther. We need to support him as much as we can. To Abel, he lost his family." Seth let a tear fall down her cheek.

"I'll make some time in the next few days to fly out and see him."

"I think he would greatly appreciate that."

"Not to change the subject so quickly, but...what is the kingdom of Albion planning on doing now that the queen is..." Seth couldn't let those words pass her lips.

"I honestly do not know. Before Esther left the kingdom she appointed Colonel Mary Spencer her steward. So for the time being, she's caring for the crown, but it won't be long before the nobility will rise up and try to challenge her for it," The cardinal sighed, "and here I thought your brother would finally settle down and have a family." Seth tried to smile.

"The both of us did. Esther completed him." Cardinal Caterina heard a knock at her office door.

"Shall we continue our discussion at a later time? It appears I have someone waiting outside the door." Seth nodded.

"I'll call get in contact with you tomorrow." Seth smiled, before her hologram image faded. Caterina sighed before looking at her door.

"Come in." The door opened revealing her half brother, the Pope.

"Alec?" she stood up, "Is everything alright?" the teenager silently made his way over to a chair in front of her desk.

"I wanted to talk about Sister Esther," he mumbled, "Have they found her?" Caterina sighed. She knew that his holiness held the Queen in high respect. The two had once been trapped in the ghetto together.

"I am afraid not. I do not think they will find her." The pope lowered his eyes.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Alec, I don't think..."

"Queen Esther was my friend." The pope stood up. Caterina leaned back in her chair amazed. Never had her brother showed so much compassion, usually it was the opposite. "There has to be something I can do. Can we call more people to help, can I talk to Albion about offering help. Are they going to prepare a memorial or something? I want to help." Caterina smiled. She loved to see her brother like this, how a true pope should act.

"I'll see. Though I will tell the Albion Kingdom that you send them your best wishes." Alessandro smiled and got to his feet.

"Thank you sister." She bowed her head out of respect. She then watched her little brother leave.

"My how he's grown." She smiled. Caterina got to her feet and stretched her back. Another knock on her door ceased any thoughts she had. "Yes!" She called out. Father Leon and the Professor walked in. "What is it?"

"It's Abel. It's been a week. He hasn't touched his food, he doesn't leave his quarters, we have agreed that we need to intervene and help him, even if he refuses," the Professor spoke, "he'll make himself sick."

"There's nothing I can do. Abel needs some time to be alone."

"Well, we're not waiting 900 years." Leon butted in. Caterina glared at him.

"I agree, but what else can be done."

"You try and talk to him." Leon spoke. "You've known him the longest maybe he'll listen to you."

"I highly doubt it." She scoffed at the idea.

"You haven't even seen him!" Leon yelled. "You've left him alone all this time. He'll kill himself if he doesn't eat. For god sakes you're a cardinal! Do something!" Caterina glared at the priests, but soon realized that they were right. She had yet to see her friend and hadn't she just said he needed support?

"Very well," she sighed, "I'll go and see him, but I highly doubt that he'll listen."

"Just try," William spoke, "that's all we want. We are worried." Caterina smiled.

"I know." She placed a hand on Leon's shoulders. "He is very lucky to have the two of you as friends." The priests smiled and finally made their way out of her office. Caterina shook her head and felt the dreaded stomach butterflies. She was nervous about what Abel might do if anyone was to intervene. Abel was far more powerful than anyone here in Rome. Her heart went out to him. She knew far to well how hard it is to lose a loved one, but a child no less. Caterina gathered up her confidence and made her way to the priest in question's room. Caterina felt like a little girl getting ready to face the monster under her bed. She knocked on his door and hoped for the best.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

The water was cold, though his body had been numb now for some time. The priest known as Abel Nightroad had sat in his bathtub for more than twenty-four hours. His long beautiful hair hung over the sides, while he laid his head on the back of the old fashioned tub. He stared out into nothingness. He felt like a hollow man, like his heart had once again been ripped from his chest. His mind raced with questions. Why hadn't he been faster to get to her? Why did she have to come back? _**"All this over a stupid necklace. I've lost another lover to him. I've lost Esther and..."**_ he paused his thoughts, he had ran out of tears days ago. It hurt to cry. _**"Esther... I'm so sorry." **_A knock on the door broke his train of thought.

"Abel?" It was Cardinal Caterina. He ignored her, hoping that after some time she'd give up and leave. "Abel I know you're in there." She called out. _**"Just go away."**_ "Fine. Have it your way." He heard her jiggle the lock. Abel's eyes widen. He had forgotten that he had once given Caterina his spare keys in case he lost his. The door opened slowly. "Abel?" she called out. Caterina turned and looked into the bathroom. There sat the priest, sitting in a tub, naked as the day he was born. "Honestly." She crossed her arms. "Is this were you've been hiding?" Abel didn't answer. He was hoping if he ignored her she'd just disappeared. Instead the Cardinal grabbed a stool and sat next to the tub. She rolled back her sleeves and touched the surface of the water. She shook her head. "Are you trying to catch a cold or what?" She dipped her hand into the frigid water and pulled the plug, then turned on the hot water. "I'll be right back." Abel watched her leave, and then turned his attention to the warm running water. _**"What in god's name is she doing? Can't she just let me be?"**_ "Here we go." He turned to see Caterina carrying a basket filled with shampoos. She had taken off her red cardinal robes and wore a pair of red pants and a white shirt. "Let's get you fixed up." Abel looked up at her.

"What are you doing?" Caterina put the plug back in and adjusted the water's temperature.

"What does it look like?" She pulled out a bottle of bath incense. She opened the top and he smelled the faint scent of vanilla. "I'm going to wash your hair. I was smart to bring my special hair shampoo. I thought it would help calm you down and rest." Caterina went to grab his hair. Abel grabbed her hand and pushed her away.

"I don't need your help."

"I didn't say you did. I was trying to be nice." Caterina grabbed a handful of his hair. "Besides, you need it." Abel didn't object the second time. Caterina took her place behind him and started washing her oldest friend's hair. Abel, for his part, kept his head down and never spoke. Caterina smiled. The soaps and shampoos had been gifts from the Empress herself. In times of stress, the cardinal would lock herself in her quarters and indulge herself. She was hoping it would help Abel now. Abel let out a soft sigh, indicating that he was enjoying it. "Feeling better?"

"So-so. As best as someone can be after losing his family." He spoke with no feeling.

"We are all grieving too. Everyone is worried about you."

"They shouldn't. I'll be fine." Caterina grabbed a cup and rinsed the soap from his hair. She then grabbed the conditioner.

"Why do you always think you have to put the weight of the world on your shoulders?" Abel lowered his head. "We worry because we care. We loved her too." Caterina smoothed his hair with the conditioner. She like touching his hair. It was so soft. "Your sister may come and visit you."

"I don't want to see her." He mumbled.

"You may not want to, but you sure need it." She grabbed a clip from her basket and clipped his hair up. "There...leave that in for a few minutes."

"Thank you. " She smiled and squeezed his shoulder. "I'm sorry that I've worried you all. I just..." Caterina noticed how hard he was trying to hold back the tears. "I...promised her." Caterina moved forward and hugged her friend. Abel sobbed into her shoulder. In all the times she had been with Abel, never had the cardinal watched the full-grown man lose it so quickly. "I failed." He kept on mumbling. "I failed. There can't be a god. For a god would never bestow this upon a person."

"Abel..." She pulled back. Her eyes were starting to get a little watery. "Don't say that. There is a God and he loves you. He's testing you. You've got to be strong. You of all people must remember that. We are all his children."

"Then why Esther? Why did he take her from me?"

"I don't know." She shook her head. "Maybe it was her time to be called back home." Abel shook his head and wiped his tears away. She combed her fingers through his hair, before pulling his head forward and kissing his forehead. She stood back up and started rinsing his hair. Abel remained silent. Caterina knew that her words had pained him. She blamed herself for some of it. She knew she should have never pushed Abel to open up to Esther. Once the conditioner was rinsed out, Caterina pulled the bathtub plug and grabbed a few towels.

"Here" She handed him one. "I'll go and grab you some clothes. Come and have dinner with me. I could use come company."

"I don't think I'll be any good company." She smiled and turned her head as he got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around his waist.

"I didn't say you'd have to be. I just wanted the company. After all, it's awfully boring just having dinner by myself." Caterina walked back into his bedroom and towards his closet. She grabbed him a clean set of robes. "I'll wait for you in the hallway, and I won't take no for an answer."

"As you wish." Abel spoke from the bathroom. Caterina walked outside and leaned against the doorframe. He looked bad. She knew whatever he felt was worse than the loss of Lilith. She sighed.

"Where did everything go wrong?" She felt a tear roll down her cheek. "Why did it have to be her?"

Abel put on his robes and looked in the mirror. His hair smelled nice. He knew he would have to thank Caterina for the gracious gesture. Without a second thought, he turned around and left, leaving his ribbon and glasses on his nightstand. He didn't feel like being Father Abel Nightroad, the priest who often trips over his own feet. He wanted to be left alone, but for Caterina's sake he would indulge her just this once. He opened the door to find the cardinal wiping a lonesome tear from her eye. She tried to hide it from him. Caterina gave him her best smile and placed a hand on the small of his back.

"Come. Let's get you something to eat. I know you must be hungry. I'll have the cooks bring you up a whole pot of milk tea if you like." Abel smiled. _**"Why is it everyone tries to cheer me up with tea?" **_

"Thank you." He spoke. "You are very kind." _**"Though sometimes you scare me."**_

"What would you like? Anything you want." She looked at him. Abel sighed.

"I don't care. I'm not that hungry." The sentence nearly blew the cardinal away.

"Not hungry? The Abel I know would jump at the thought of a free meal."

"THE ABLE YOU KNEW DISAPPERED IN THAT GOD DAMN ABYSS!" Abel shouted. Caterina took a step away from him. She had a feeling this was going to happen, but it needed to. "What is it with you people. I want to be left alone! I thank you from coming to check up on me and for dinner, but shut up! I don't want to hear about Abel this and Abel that. I just lost the MOST PRECIOUS THING TO ME!" Abel could feel the tears start again. Caterina tried to place a hand on his quivering shoulders.

"Abel, I didn't mean to..."

"Yes, you did." He turned his back on her. "I just need some time alone." Able tried to calm himself. "I need to get out of here. Everything reminds me of her."

"I'm sorry, Abel. It was never my intention to pry. You are my friend. I just want to help." She tried once more to comfort him. To her surprise, Abel quickly turned and hugged her. He fell to his knees and held her tightly. Abel sobbed. Caterina brushed his damp hair and let his tears stain her shirt. He needed this. She'd be damned if he stepped foot into those catacombs. Caterina refused to let Abel mourn for Esther for 900 years, because she knew that behind those pearly white gates of heaven, Esther would be raising hell. She of all people would never want to see Abel cry. Caterina smirked; she knew exactly what Esther would do in this sort of predicament.

"Abel." She spoke softly. The priest hugged her tighter. " You've been moping around for a week. Have you even thought about what you're going to do now?"

"What?" He looked up. "Nothing, there's nothing left." Abel got to his feet and pushed Caterina away again. "I lost her. I have nothing."

"Yes, you do. You have me; you have Tres, William, Leon, and Father Hugue, well him sometimes, and you have your sister. Who is deeply worried she is losing her brother again." Caterina looked away from him. "I remember when you died and hearing from Leon how bad Esther took it. She blamed herself you know." Abel nodded. _**"What is she getting at?" **_"Like I said before this whole mess started, Esther took up what you started and became the Queen of Albion to find peace within herself. She worked hard, because she knew that's what you would have done. Abel, we all knew back then that there was something going on between you two, but your death didn't break her. It made her stronger. That's why I think she survived the experiments. You believed in her, but I don't think you believe in yourself. You know fully well what she would do if she saw you like this. _**"She'd give me a long lecture, with her hands on her hips the whole time. Before smacking me in the back of the head for being an idiot."**_ "You're acting like a three-year-old. Stand up and do what Esther would do. Carry out what she started. She loved you Abel. Don't waste it." The last few words floored Abel. _**"Don't waste it. She's right. The longer I continue to mope around, the more time goes by. The Rosenkruez is still out there. Cain may still be alive. I have to finish this. For Esther and our child. I owe them that." **_Abel graced the cardinal with a smile.

"Thank you." He spoke. "I needed to hear that, and you're right. No more mourning. I need to finish what Esther and I started." He hugged her gently and kissed her cheek. "You are very kind, as you are stubborn." She smiled back.

"I just know you far too well." Abel smiled.

"Thank you. I probably would have wandered off and continued to be miserable. I had almost forgotten about that. I can actually see Esther making a fuss." Another tear rolled down his cheek.

"Come on." She grabbed her arm. "You may not be hungry, but I'm starved. You can sit and watch me eat."

"On second thought. I am a little hungry."

"Oh? Come on." She smiled and continued down the hallway. "Let's go."

"Yes, lets."

* * *

**_Advert not thine eyes_**

She must have a guardian angel looking out for her


	39. Epilogue

Epilogue

"John!" Emily yelled at him. "Will you watch where you're going? I'll be damned if you get us lost again."

"Will you quiet it down, woman!" John shot back. "What is it with you? You didn't want to drive, so just back off." Emily glared at her husband.

"I just want to get home. I'm tired." John smiled. The middle-aged couple had just left Rome that morning. They had visited their son and daughter-in-law that lived there. "Do you think they like living in a big city?"

"It seems so." John spoke. "Matthew makes good money working in the Vatican."

"But it's the city. They can't even see the stars, or hear the peepers at night. What's the use?"

"Oh, Emily..." John grabbed her hand and kissed it lightly. "Each person has different priorities. Ours just tend to differ from city folk."

"It's better. I don't think I could get used to the stale air of the city. It's not right, you know."

"If I remember myself, you lived in an average size city when we met."

"But I fell in love with the countryside and you." She grabbed his hand and smiled. It was a peaceful afternoon. The city of Rome was far behind them. The two, Jonathon and Emily Hagridden, were normal and peaceful farmers. They had lived most of their life in a small house 30 miles south of Carthage. The two had fallen in love and had been married for over thirty years.

"Em? Do you ever think about retiring and moving into a nice apartment in town?"

"Never." She spoke. She looked out the window at the scenery. "I like it out here." She leaned over and laid her head to rest on his shoulder. "And I like you, too." John smirked and kissed her forehead.

"Look." Emily raised her head and saw a familiar sight. It was an old wooden bridge that had stood the test of times. The couple passed it every time they went on long trips to visit their son. "It's still standing. Must be a good sign." Emily looked at the structure, trying to etch it into her mind. When something caught her eye.

"JOHN! Stop the car!!' Her husband looked at her. "Stop it!" she yelled. John brought the car to a halt and parked it. Emily un-did her seatbelt, opened the door and started running for the bridge.

"Em! What the hell are you doing?" He called after her. Emily ran back towards the bridge. She caught a glimpse of red.

"John! Bring the car back. There's a woman." Emily rushed to the unconscious redhead. She quickly checked for a pulse. "She's still alive. We have to get her to a hospital." Emily looked the woman over. She must have pulled herself out of the water and passed out. Emily turned her over on her side, and noticed a large wound on the back of her head. "HURRY, JOHN!"

"A...el.." The woman mumbled.

"Ma'am..." Emily gently shook her. " Are you all right?"

"...b...l" Emily shook her head.

"Is she alright?" John came rushing up.

"I don't know, she has a head injury. I thinks she's delusional."

"What's this?" John brushed a clump of wet hair away from her neck, revealing two puncture wounds.

"She must have been attacked by a vampire. It's a miracle that she survived. Open the car door, Em. I'll put her in the back." His wife nodded and ran back to the car. John picked the woman up and quickly made his back to their car.

Once the couple was back on the road, Emily finally turned and got a good look at the woman. She must have been in her early twenties, but looked like she had been in a few battles. She noticed a gold cross hung from a black ribbon around her neck.

"So who is she?" John asked.

"I don't know." Emily shook her head. "She didn't say. She kept mumbling, I couldn't make out any of it."

"Well whoever this lady is, she must have a guardian angel looking out for her."

* * *

Thanks to everyone for keeping this story alive. There is a one-shot and a sequel coming soon. I have to have a friend proof read the one-shot and I stuck on the sequel. I'm having writer's block. I've been trying to keep updates of my new story on my homepage. (If you want to keep an update.)

Until next time!

Lil-Rahl


End file.
